Visitante
by Dalhia-L
Summary: -Debe ser una puta broma…- dije. Aquellas imágenes que veía en los libros de la cuatro ojos me mostraba cada noche cuyas relatos disparatados e incluso fantasiosos para mi gusto eran una realidad… o al menos eso parecía...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos XP

Lamento por no actualizar los fanfics pendientes pero si todo sale como lo planeo, saldrá el nuevo capitulo de bartender. =D

les traigo esta pequeña (aunque rara) historia, a decir verdad no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza así que decidí escribirlo. espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto XD

Saludos

Dalhia

p.d. esto viene desde el punto de vista de Levi, espero que me haya salido bien XD

* * *

-Debe ser una puta broma…- dije. Aquellas imágenes que veía en los libros de la cuatro ojos me mostraba cada noche cuyas relatos disparatados e incluso fantasiosos para mi gusto eran una realidad…

..o al menos eso parecía…

Pero estaba justo ahí…delante de mí, un par de alas blancas como la luna en la espalda de una persona mientras me cubría de una explosión inminente, en sus manos portando un arma extraña a mis ojos apuntando hacia el frente de su cuerpo y emitiendo una especie de luz cegadora.

Y pensar que todo comenzó por esa estúpida misión…

.

.

.

.

.

-Me niego- exclamé

-Levi, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión, es una orden- respondió Erwin a mi negativa

-¿Por qué debemos hacer el trabajo de la policía militar?- miro a la cuatro ojos quejándose –Es su trabajo, ¿no?-

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo- respondí

-Hanji, Levi, es algo de suma importancia…-

-O querrás decir que es algo donde puedes sacar provecho- dije

Erwin se levantó del asiento de su oficina ignorando mi respuesta para mirar hacia la ventana dándonos la espalda –En los últimos meses se han registrado cambios en los distritos del muro Rose, sobre todo en los pueblos más pobres…-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- comentó Mike con cierta indiferencia

-A eso iba…- dijo – Al parecer hubo una reducción significativa en la taza de muertes en aquellos sitios, sin contar con la casi o nula taza de los enfermos.-

Los tres nos quedamos algo extrañados

-Lo "curioso" de este suceso, es que no hay ningún registro por parte de algún buen samaritano quién haya realizado algún tipo de donación o alguna campaña de salud hacia esos lugares. Hasta ahora, lo único que concuerda es sobre una la llegada de una persona misteriosa a dichos pueblos, permaneciendo un par de meses y desaparece con el cambio de estación.-

-Me imagino que deseas encontrar a esa persona- escuché a la castaña

-En efecto... la policía militar le llamó mucho la atención ese cambio positivo y ha querido hablar con esa persona pero los habitantes de los pueblos a quienes ha ayudado se vuelven agresivos con ellos, "ocultándola" de su vista a pesar de sus protestas- Se retira de la ventana para vernos a la cara –Cabe la posibilidad que use algún tipo de conocimiento médico desconocido hasta ahora y nos puede ser útil para las expediciones-

-Entonces, ¿A quién piensas usar para atraerla hacia nosotros?- menciona el bigotudo

\- A la persona que se beba esto- dijo el cejotas poniendo una pequeña botella color marrón sobre el escritorio. Todos la reconocimos de inmediato, chaqueé la boca con suma molestia

-¡Hanji!- dije –¡Se supone que tiraste todas esas botellas de ese líquido horrible!

-¡Lo hice!- me respondió –TÚ me viste hacerlo-

-¡Explicame eso!- señalando la botella

-¡Yo tiré todo!- exclamó

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡AMARGADO!-

-¡TESTARUDA!-

-¡ENANO!-

-¡TERCA!-

Nos miramos frente a frente. Si bien, había sido testigo de cómo desechaba todo ese líquido asqueroso del cuartel, no podía evitar de mirar sus ojos chocolate…no estaría mal…si tan sólo limpiara sus lentes de esa mugre pegada de los cristales.

-Ejem- miramos a Erwin quien interrumpía nuestra "conversación" –En realidad yo la guardé en caso de necesitarlo-

-¡JA! ¿Ves? ¡No fui yo amargado!- dijo la cuatro ojos con aquella estúpida (aunque Encantadora) sonrisa

-Tch- miré hacia un lado, no deseaba mirarla en ese momento

-Entonces… ¿Quién será el cebo?- pregunta el cejotas

Los tres nos miramos mutuamente, si bien, los efectos de esa cosa eran temporales, se sentían como un dolor en medio del culo (más si habías ingerido comida). Nos colocamos alrededor de un pequeño círculo poniendo nuestras manos dominantes hacia el frente.

-No puede ser…- oí a Erwin quejarse – ¿De verdad piensan hacerlo de esta manera?-

-Somos adultos, déjanos resolverlo a nuestra manera- dijo Hanji

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!- dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

-¡Si!- Hanji levantó los brazos en señal de victoria

-¡Mierda!- se quejó el gigante

-Considérate afortunado- dije, me alegra de haber ganado

Mike agarró la botella guardándola en su bolsillo -¿y bien? ¿Cuando iniciamos? Mientras más pronto acabe, mejor…no quiero sufrir en vano-

.

.

.

.

La misión era simple: usando a Mike como "cebo" llegar a uno de los últimos pueblos donde se le ha visto dentro del muro Rose y pedir ayuda para "curar" al enfermo.

-¿Crees que funcione?- pregunté –Aun si nos vestimos como civiles, ese gente no nos dejara pasar-

-Naaa.. no seas pesimista enano- dijo la cuatro ojos –de acuerdo a Erwin las protestas del pueblo sólo son hacia los soldados, jamás a los civiles-

-Eso espero, porque no quiero pasar por esto sin algo a cambio- exclamo Mike quien terminaba de recostarse en la parte de atrás de la carreta luego de haberse tomado esa cosa

-¿Cuándo comenzará a dar efecto?-

-Mmmm…alguien de tu tamaño unos 15 a 20 minutos- dijo Hanji al subirse a mi lado en la parte del conductor

-Mierda-

Nos adentramos al pueblo, no era uno de los más pobres del distrito pero si tenía una gran cantidad de personas enfermas. Al pasar por las calles, le gente nos veía con cierta desconfianza pero sus expresiones cambiaron al escuchar el quejido del rubio gigante acostado en la carreta.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!- Hanji miró a nuestro "cebo" con una expresión de preocupación y horror. Debo admitirlo, se le da muy bien la actuación para ser ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Un médico!- grité

-¡Alguien! ¡Por favor!- ví a Hanji con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba a todas partes y pasándose a la parte de atrás de la carreta–"mierda"- pensé, hasta yo me lo estoy creyendo

Las personas se miraban entre sí, dudosas que si nuestra "urgencia" era real o no. Sin embargo, escuchamos a un niño decir – ¡Sé dónde hay uno!-

Detuve la carreta un momento, lo suficiente para que ese niño de escasos 10 años, cabello castaño y ojos negros se subiera –Deben ir de frente hasta la salida del pueblo, un minuto después de la entrada al bosque- señalando con su mano pequeña la dirección que debíamos tomar. Reanudé el paso hasta la salida del pueblo donde me detuve nuevamente para que el niño se bajara

-¡Al llegar toque la puerta y diga que es por parte de Cristian!-

Asentí con la cabeza y seguimos nuestro camino.

Como aquél chico había dicho, encontramos una casa de madera a uno metros adentro del bosque, dicho sitio estaba plagado por un jardín de extrañas plantas, de distintos colores, aromas y texturas.

-¡WOW!- escuché el grito de emoción de la cuatro ojos mientras ayudaba al cebo gigante a bajar de la carreta pero le importó poco soltándolo cayendo al suelo -¡AAAHHHH! ¡ES HERMOSO! ¡NO HABÍA VISTO TODAS ESAS PLANTAS! ¡SABÍA QUE NO SÓLO ESTABAN EN LOS LIBROS!-

-¡TE PUEDES CALMAR!- grité –SOLTASTE A MIKE-

-¡Ups!- respondió sacando la lengua en un gesto de niña pequeña

Carajo, no entiendo porque me gusta esa expresión – ¡Apúrate!- dije, entre los dos ayudamos a Mike a levantarse y caminar lentamente hasta la entrada de la casa de madera. Hanji y yo tocamos la puerta con las manos que teníamos libres -¡Ayuda! ¡Necesitamos un médico!- exclame

-¡Venimos por parte de Cristian!- dijo Hanji con fuerza

Unos momentos después escuchamos el ruido de la puerta, apareciendo un hombre alto (para mi desgracia), cabello castaño claro y ojos color amarillo -¡PASEN!- nos dijo abriendo la puerta por completo. Caminamos a paso lento siguiendo al "Médico" a través de la casa –Pueden dejarlo aquí- hablo

Hanji y yo dejamos al bigotón sobre una cama sencilla, el hombre le dio un vistazo para luego vernos

-¿Comió algo en descomposición?- nos preguntó

-En realidad bebió algo que no debía- comenté

-¡Hey!- oí a Hanji quejarse

-¿Puedo preguntar para qué era?- preguntó una vez más

-Se supone que sirve para evitar comer por largos periodos de tiempo- explico la castaña –Pero no resultó como debería, así que desechamos el contenido en un lugar seguro…-

-Sin embargo, alguien se le hizo "gracioso" guardar una de las botellas y usarla como objeto de apuesta-

El doctor nos miraba fijamente, aunque nuestra historia era mentira, al menos contenía una parte de verdad en ella. Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió nuevamente a Mike, sosteniendo su muñeca por un momento para luego buscar un frasco alojado en un pequeño estante frente a la cama. Le dio aquel contenido que emanaba un aroma semidulce, relajando al gigante para quedarse dormido casi al instante.

-Con esto se sentirá mejor, pero deberá quedarse aquí al menos un par de horas- comento el Médico

-Muchas gracias doctor- dijo la cuatro ojos

-No es necesario, por cierto mi nombre es Adrián- ofreciendo su mano derecha en forma de saludo. Hanji aceptó de inmediato, cielos…me fastidia cuando hace eso; a diferencia de ella, no respondí el saludo pero el hombre en vez de sentirse ofendido como la mayoría de la gente suele hacerlo, sólo sonrió.

Estuvimos esperando afuera mientras Mike descansaba, "Adrián" como se hacía llamar, nos pidió esperar un rato fuera de la casa –"lamento hacer esto pero no hay suficiente espacio para moverse con comodidad, les pido que permanezcan afuera un momento para el descanso de su amigo"-

Miraba el suelo con molestia, entiendo que la casa sea del tamaño de un huevo pero tampoco era para sacarnos de ahí

-¿Viste algo interesante?- preguntó Hanji

-Nada realmente, por lo que pude observar sólo había frascos de medicinas y material médico. Nada del otro mundo- respondí

-Mmmm- vi como colocaba su mano bajo su mentón mientras mostraba esa mirada seria (el cual era agradable a la vista) –A decir verdad, tampoco no he visto nada inusual dentro de esa casa… ¿qué tal si exploramos un poco?-

Me despegué de la pared donde estaba recargado, al menos era mejor que estar de pie todo el puto día. Caminamos alrededor de la casa, viendo el jardín de plantas raras que Hanji quería explorar a toda costa, me costó convencerla de no tomar ninguna de esas cosas. Al avanzar vimos una luz un poco lejos del lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Tuvimos una corazonada y decidimos investigar.

Conforme avanzábamos, podíamos escuchar claramente los ruidos de una batalla, el chasquido del metal chocando entre si era familiar para nosotros. Sin embargo, supongo que nos encontramos con esas peleas ilegales que realizaban algunas personas con tal de apostar dinero.

Nos acercamos con cautela hasta llegar a un sitio seguro. Efectivamente era una pelea pero mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué de-?!- le tape la boca a Hanji –Shhh- dije, no quería fuéramos descubiertos tan pronto. Pero lo que veía no era de pensarse. Una chica de cabello castaño claro ondulado, portando una ropa completamente diferente a lo que hubiera visto antes en mi vida; una blusa cuyas mangas ni siquiera cubrían la mitad de su brazo, una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas que mostraba su piel pero portaba un par de botas largas que le cubrían una parte de ellas.

No podíamos ver su rostro pero su vestuario y el arma que traía consigo (lo cual parecía una especie de lanza), nos hizo retroceder. El tipo de enfrente portaba una espada un tanto extraña, al menos jamás había visto ese tipo de modelo; era larga pero a la vez delgada. Igual llevaba ropa extraña aunque pudiera confundirse con más facilidad. Unos pantalones negros junto a un par de botas largas y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, la piel apagada dando a un tono azulado y el cabello rubio en las raíces y oscureciéndose hasta llegar al negro.

-"mierda…debemos salir de aquí"- pensé. Mire a Hanji por un momento y entendió lo que quería decir, caminamos hacia atrás a paso lento. De pronto esos dos desparecieron frente e nosotros y comenzamos a escuchar esos chasquillos metálicos. –¡"Joder"!- cruzó ese pensamiento por mi mente mientras tomaba de la Hanji del brazo para sacarla de ese lugar

-¡Carajo! ¡En donde terminamos!- exclamé

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Es lo más puta interesante que he visto en mi vida!- dijo Hanji mientras corría a mi lado -¡Te das cuenta de las posibilidades de conocer ese modo de pelea!-

-¡Estás loca! ¡Esos dos van a matarnos antes de siquiera preguntar!- Cómo si fuese una premonición, escuchamos una voz femenina gritando hacia nosotros

-¡CUBRANSE!-

Moví mi brazo alrededor de la espalda de Hanji para colocarla en el suelo e inmediatamente me coloqué encima de ella para protegerla de cualquier peligro…

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi…

…aquél par de alas blancas como la luna llena detrás de la espalda de aquella mujer, cuyas imágenes sólo había visto en uno de los varios libros que Hanji me había mostrado durante las noches en el cuartel y cuya extraña arma brillaba con intensidad.

…-Debe ser una puta broma- dije


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos...XP

Ah pasado -bastante- tiempo...y al hacer un breve espacio entre mis pendientes (en serio... no me da tiempo, al menos no cómo quisiera...Dx) les traigo la continuación de esta historia media extraña

Espero que les guste XD

Saludos

Dalhia XD

* * *

…Polvo…

…Eso era todo lo que podía ver…esos extraños chasquidos metálicos habían cesado luego de la aparición de aquella inmensa luz. Me levanté con cautela, sea lo que haya sido fue una patada en el trasero; debido al polvo buscaba con mi brazo derecho a la cuatro ojos –Hanji, ¡levántate! ¡Debemos irnos de aquí!- pude encontrar su cuerpo pero sentí algo húmedo encima de ella, acaso era… - !Mierda!- dije al acercar mi mano y ver mis dedos manchados de sangre.

Busqué con mis manos hasta tocar su rostro, le di palmadas en la cara para despertarla –Vamos Hanji- dije –¡Despierta carajo!- sin embargo no había respuesta. –Hanji…- susurré –Dijiste que querías conocer ese tipo de combate, ¿no?- mis palabras salían sin pensar –

…Pero no había respuesta…

Para empeorar la situación comencé a escuchar pasos en dirección donde nos encontrábamos. –Tch- saque en uno de mis cuchillos guardados en la espalda baja, me mantuve en guardia conforme los pasos se hacían cada vez más claros…Y ahí estaba…

Aquella extraña mujer...

No podía verla del todo bien dado a la escasez de visión pero se agacho frente a nosotros e intentó tocar el cuerpo de Hanji. –¡No te atrevas!- lancé un ataque de advertencia hacia esa mujer; intentó acercarse nuevamente sin importar cuantas veces la atacará...no iba a permitir que le pusiera una mano encima, pero por más extraño que pareciera, ella sólo asintió con su cabeza, colocó sus manos cerca de Hanji y emitió uno pero pequeño destello de luz.

Si alguien más me hubiese contado lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en este momento, me hubiera reído de la manera más descarada posible. Pero ahí estaba…siendo testigo de cómo las heridas de Hanji se curaban por completo.

.

.

.

.

.

-mmmm…- Escuché a Hanji quejarse –¿Levi?- preguntó confusa mientras se levantaba, me acerqué a ella -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté

-Algo cansada pero bien- ella miraba alrededor pero se detuvo hacia un cuerpo acostado en el suelo –Levi…- dijo señalando en dirección a la otra figura -¿Acaso es..?-

-Sí- respondí –Es la chica que vimos hace poco-

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó –No podemos dejarla aquí-

Necesitaba ir por la carreta para llevarlas a un lugar seguro, sin embargo, Hanji no estaba en condiciones para vigilar mientras iba por el transporte, menos estando de "civil". Aunque no tuve que preocuparme mucho, escuchamos la voz de Mike llamándonos junto con el ruido que producía la carreta.

-¡Aquí!- Grito Hanji alzando sus brazos en un intento por disipar ese estúpido polvo

-¡¿Qué carajo pasó aquí?!- dijo Mike al detener la carreta alejando el polvo y bajar del transporte junto con el médico –Vimos una luz muy brillante y venimos de inmediato… ¿acaso no pueden estar un día sin que les pase nada raro?-

-Lo dudo- respondí

Sin darnos cuenta, el médico se había acercado al cuerpo de la extraña mujer, diciendo cosas en un lenguaje que jamás había escuchado, su expresión de temor era evidente al tocar la muñeca de aquella persona…

-¡Por favor!- Habló finalmente -¡Llévensela de aquí!-

-¡Usted es el médico! ¡Haga algo!- oía las quejas de Hanji

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- respondió –Sólo soy…- se detuvo un momento y continuo –Ella necesita ver a otro tipo de doctor-

Tanto Hanji como Mike no podían creer las palabras de aquel hombre, no obstante con lo que había visto me levante y dije -¿Dónde podemos encontrar a ese "médico"?-

.

.

.

.

.

El atardecer era evidente cuando llegamos al sitio donde se encontraba dicho doctor. La respiración de aquella joven era cada vez más lenta (de acuerdo con el monitoreo de Hanji), tanto ella como Mike permanecían en la parte de atrás de la carreta, el bigotudo no se había recuperado por completo de los efectos de aquella asquerosa botella pero al menos lo suficiente para alcanzarnos minutos después de aquel incidente.

Al llegar, vimos la casa hecha de madera y piedras. A unos minutos de una laguna cuya fachada era antigua. Un pozo junto a un jardín de flores adornaban el camino a la entrada principal, al detener el transporte bajé del asiento del conductor y toque la puerta bruscamente.

La puerta se abrió al instante, apareciendo un hombre similar a mi edad, cabello castaño claro y ojos de un azul muy profundo. -¿Quién los envía?- preguntó

-Adrián- respondí

El hombre se sorprendió ante el nombre y miro la carreta –Pasen, tráiganla rápido- dijo adentrándose a la casa

Mike se encargó de cargar a la joven adentro mientras yo ayudaba a Hanji a bajar de la carreta –Estoy bien- me dijo –no tienes por qué preocuparte-

-¿Te duele?- pregunté

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-…-

-Oh vamos, puedes decirme. Además si llega a pasarme algo no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, hierba mala nunca muere- me dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre suele hacer

-Más te vale- respondí

Ingresamos con cuidado a la casa, la decoración era sencilla pero agradable a la vista. –Aparentemente no eres el único con la obsesión con la limpieza- comentó Hanji al observar la mínima cantidad de suciedad del lugar salvo la tierra que habíamos marcado con las botas. Seguimos avanzando por un pasillo hasta encontrarnos con Mike quien esperaba afuera de una habitación

-Hey-

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó mi compañera

-Por lo visto no muy bien- dijo volteando su rostro a la puerta –Me pidieron esperar afuera-

-¿Pidieron?- pregunté extrañado

Mike asintió con la cabeza –Hay otras 2 personas adentro además de otra quien salió afuera por otra salida- señalando la puerta de la derecha –Es mejor hacernos a un lado- dicho eso, abrió la puerta antes señalada y nos desplazamos hacia el lado opuesto. En unos segundos vimos a una chica de piel semibronceada, casi a la altura de Hanji, cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes (bastante intensos). Su ropa era de un color rosa muy suave, una blusa manga larga y una falda hasta el suelo. En sus manos sostenía un maletín y una cubeta con agua.

La chica nos miró un momento y dijo –Por favor, usen la habitación de la izquierda para descansar. Cuando tengamos noticias se lo haré saber- señalando con el brazo del maletín la habitación e ingreso al cuarto donde estaban los otros…

.

.

.

.

.

-Ahhgg…- me dolía la cabeza, apenas habían pasado unas horas y no sabíamos nada sobre aquella mujer. Obligué a Hanji a descansar en la única cama libre mientras Mike y yo hacíamos guardia nocturna pero la muy terca me obligó acostarme a su lado porque le cuesta trabajo dormir si no es en su propio cuarto.

Sigo sin entender cómo puede dormir en esa "cosa" llamada habitación…pero ahí estaba, entre los brazos de esa loca que no conoce la palabra espacio…sintiendo su raro aroma que podría jurar no se había bañado en días y ese cabello cuya "mugre" necesitaba eliminar de inmediato; pero al menos no hay rastros de esa herida que vi hace unas horas.

…No me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido…

Desperté luego de escuchar una pequeña serie de toques en la puerta. Abrí mis ojos con pereza, no quería levantarme. Sentía algo muy suave junto a mí, una blanda almohada con la que quería seguir durmiendo el resto del día pegándola junto a mí y ahí estaba…

…un par de pechos en medio de mi cara…

Me aleje por inercia, despegándome del cuerpo suave con quien había dormido cayendo al suelo. Escuché las risas de Mike desde mi espalda

-¿Te gustó tu almohada?- preguntó de forma burlona

-Cierra el pico- dije al levantarme del piso y ver a Hanji (aún dormida) sobre la cama. Volvimos a escuchar toques en la puerta, Mike se levantó y la abrió ligeramente tratando de no despertar a la "durmiente" del cuarto.

Vimos aquella mujer de cabello cobrizo del otro lado -¿Cómo amanecieron?- preguntó

-No muy bien- respondio el rubio

-Vengo a informarles que la chica se encuentra estable pero se quedará unos días para su observación- dijo

Ambos asentimos la cabeza en señal de aprobación

-Por cierto- dirigio su mirada hacia mí –El joven quiere hablar con usted, lo espera en la sala- comentó retirándose de la puerta

Le pedí a Mike que cuidara a Hanji y no la despertara dentro de una hora, sin ella sería un poco difícil explicar la situación (ya que suele interpretar mis palabras para el entendimiento de la gente), pero necesitaba descanso.

Llegué a la sala como me había pedido la chica, un par de muebles sencillos hechos de un material de madera flexible tejidos entre sí. Parecían estar hechos de papel pero eran resistentes. Me senté en uno de aquellos muebles, bastante firme a pesar de su "frágil" apariencia, en pocos segundos apareció el hombre que nos recibió en la puerta hace unas horas; con el cabello mojado y el cuerpo muy cansado. Parecía que hubiera tenido una lucha con esa rara paciente.

-Puedes decirme David- comenzó a decir –Les doy las gracias por traerla hasta aquí- comentó mientras tomaba asiento del otro lado de la habitación

-¿Por qué debes usar otro nombre?- pregunté obviando el hecho que lo ocultaba

-Seguridad- dijo – ¿No es evidente sabiendo lo que fuiste testigo hace unas horas?- Su mirada se había vuelto seria, sus ojos se habían oscurecido aún más

-¿La conoces?- pregunté ignorando sus últimas palabras

-Sí y no- contestó – ¿Qué hay de usted y tus compañeros?-

-No- dije secamente

-Mmmm…- el hombre puso su mano derecha debajo del mentón meditando la situación. –Le dije que no se metiera en problemas pero aparentemente fue al revés- Luego de esa frase comenzó a pensar en voz alta en un idioma diferente. Era el mismo que había escuchado del otro "doctor" cuando pasó ese incidente. Aunque a diferencia del primero donde sus palabras se escuchaban algo torpes, él las decía de una manera muy natural y fluida.

Un par de minutos más tarde, volteo a verme - ¿Podría decirme que fue lo que vio?-

-¿Para qué?-

-Confirmar una duda-

-No-

-¿Desea negociar?-

-No sé de qué habla-

-Usted lo sabe-

-Lo dudo-

-Definitivamente lo sabe-

Ahg… me recuerda a la cuatro ojos cuando se pone en ese plan… -Y qué si lo sé-

-Tendremos un problema-

Notaba un contraste en sus palabras "amenazantes" a su expresión, se veía preocupado -¿Qué clase de problema?-

-Uno grande-

-Eso no me dice nada-

El hombre suspiró –Mire. Lamento ser insistente, pero necesito saber si vio a alguien más con ella-

-Se refiere al tipo de negro- dije finalmente

Mi respuesta confirmó lo que él buscaba -¿Uno de ojos color rojo y cabello oscurecido?-

Asentí

-Carajo…Eso explica lo otro- dijo -¿Sabe si ese tipo lo vio?- preguntó

Pensé un momento –No estoy seguro, sólo queríamos salir de ahí-

-¿Alguno de sus compañeros pudo verlo u observar algo más?-

Lo medité un poco –No estoy seguro-

\- Ya veo…- comentó. Se levantó del asiento dispuesto a salir de la sala –Le agradezco mucho su cooperación, pueden quedarse el tiempo necesario. Están en su casa- y se fue

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado medio día luego de la "charla" con aquél hombre. Regresé a la habitación donde estábamos. Hablé con Mike sobre la propuesta que me habían dicho y le pareció bien la idea de quedarnos un poco más en ese lugar. Queramos o no, seguimos en una misión y cabe la posibilidad de que aquél médico es a quien buscamos.

-A ver…repítelo más despacio que no logro entender del todo- escuchaba a Hanji pedir que volviera a contar la historia por décima vez.

-Ya te lo dije todo, ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?- comenté molesto

-Me estás diciendo que viste a una criatura parecida a uno de las ilustraciones de mis libros de fantasía y es esa chica ¿verdad?-

Asentí con la cabeza -¿Acaso tus lentes estaban llenos de tierra para no haberla visto? ¿Y cómo explicas la ropa que tenía encima? Si a eso se le llama ropa…-

-Buen punto – meditó - Pero aun así sigue sonando muy loco, incluso para ti-

-En serio Levi, no creo que lo de ayer te haya afectado mucho- comenta ese gigante molestándome –Aunque quizás un poco- dijo al ver a Hanji sentada a lado (más bien encima) de mí.

Iba a responder pero volvimos a escuchar toques en la puerta junto a una voz -¿Se puede?- oímos la voz de esa chica

-¡Adelante!- Hanji dijo sin pensar

Era la mujer de cabello cobrizo trayendo consigo una bandeja con comida –Espero que les guste-

-Muchas gracias, tenía hambre- Hanji tomo un pedazo de pan con fruta encima para metérselo en la boca

-Es un placer, disculpen si no es mucho pero esperamos que les ayude a recuperarse. Por cierto, cuando terminen pasen a la habitación de junto. La joven ha despertado y quiere darles las gracias- dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesa y se fue.

Unos minutos más tarde, estábamos los tres frente la habitación de aquella mujer. Mike hizo el llamado y en seguida abrieron la puerta revelando al "médico" –Pasen- nos dijo haciéndose a un lado.

La extraña mujer estaba sentada sobre la cama, usando una larga bata mangas largas que le cubría el cuerpo al igual de las sábanas en la parte posterior. Su cabello era muy largo y ondulado de ese color castaño claro; su rostro ovalado de ese tono semibronceado y el color de sus ojos en uno que jamás había visto.

-¡AAAHHH! – Escuché el chillido de Hanji mientras veía el brillo de sus ojos chocolate cada vez que veía a un titán come carne -¡NECESITO VERLOS DE CERCA!- corriendo hacia ella y poniendo sus manos encima de sus mejillas para observar sus ojos -¡LO VEN CHICOS! ¡SON MORADOS! ¡MORADOS! ¡JAMÁS HABÍA VISTO A UNA PERSONA CON ESE COLOR DE OJOS!- girando el rostro de la chica sorprendida por la actitud de la cuatro ojos hacia nosotros -¿TU PADRE TAMBIÉN LOS TIENE? ¿O ES POR PARTE DE TU MADRE?- preguntaba mirándola nuevamente

Tome a Hanji de la parte de atrás de su blusa para alejarla de la chica -¡TE PUEDES CALMAR!- Ella hizo un puchero en respuesta, inflando sus mejillas como niña pequeña…diablos, no entiendo porque me dan ganas de tocarlas cuando lo hace.

Giramos al escuchar las risas de esa mujer –Se llevan muy bien- dijo

-Deberías verlos todos los días, es un buen entretenimiento- Comentó Mike

-Sería divertido- respondió. Hanji y yo nos calmamos un poco

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme- comenzó a decir –Siempre estaré agradecida con ustedes-

-No hace falta- dije –Sólo quedamos a mano- Tanto Mike como Hanji me miraron extrañados

-Al contrario, fue mi culpa-

-Fue la nuestra al meternos donde no nos llaman-

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas enano?- me pregunta Hanji

-No te interesa-

-Oh, sí me interesa-

-¿Cómo está su herida señorita?- interrumpió la chica

-¿Qué herida?- cuestionó dudosa

-Significa que lo hiciste bien, Jassy- comentó aquel doctor

-¿Jassy?- oí preguntar a Mike

La mujer se ríe otro poco –Es la manera como David me llama de cariño (refiriéndose al médico), mi nombre es Jazmín- responde

-¡Un gusto!- comenzó hablar la cuatro ojos - Mi nombre es Hanji, este rubio con bigote sensual es Mike- señalando al gigante quien sonríe –Y este enano gruñón y adorable es Levi- abrazándome sin permiso

-¿Cómo qué adorable?- exclamé

-Lo eres, admítelo-

-¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza o qué?-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-

-tch- miré hacia un lado

Nos volteamos al escuchar las risas de ella –Comienzo a estar de acuerdo con usted joven Mike-

Mike sonrió

.

.

.

.

-Entonces Jassy, ¿Te puedo decir Jassy, verdad?- decía Hanji con mucho interés sentada a lado de la cama

Jazmín asentía con la cabeza

-¿Cómo tienes ese tono de ojos? ¿Es por uno de tus padres? ¿Abuelos? ¿Algún pariente cercano? Y esa arma que tenías ¿De qué material está hecho? ¿Cómo puedes moverte tan rápido? Te desplazas más rápido que el enano ¿Me enseñas cómo hacerlo? ¿Hay que llevar un entrenamiento estricto u especial?..-

Las preguntas seguían y seguían…No había manera de hacerla parar…la chica sólo asentía, prestando atención en todo lo que Hanji decía. Tuvimos que esperar unos minutos (o quizás horas) para que la miope terminara de preguntar, ciertamente el gigante o yo podemos detenerla pero es agradable ver su emoción por otra cosa que no sean esos gigantes sin cerebro.

Cuando el silencio reinó por momentos, la chica comenzó a responder a cada una de las preguntas que Hanji había dicho…al menos una parte. Las contestaciones que tenían con referencia a su estilo de pelea, armas u otra cosa parecida su respuesta más usual era "lo lamento, pero es confidencial" o "es un secreto familiar" y la información que compartía no era del todo suficiente.

Lo único que pudimos obtener de su parte es que no pasa de los 30, está perdida y se encuentra viajando para regresar a su hogar. Hanji no quedó del todo satisfecha (aunque pudo saber que su color de ojos viene del padre, lo cual la calmó un poco), pero antes que intentara negociar con ella, el Médico nos pidió dejarla descansar unas horas.

-Ahg…necesito saber más- escuché por enésima vez sus quejas dentro de nuestra habitación

-No lo quiere compartir, gran cosa. ¿Podemos irnos?- dije

-¿Y dejar ir a una chica quién se mueve mucho más rápido que tú? ¡Ni hablar!- me miró fijamente –Sólo no quieres que te quiten el puesto como el más fuerte de la humanidad enano-

-¿Tanto así Hanji?-

-¡Claro Mike! Jassy se mueve a una velocidad impresionante, ni siquiera pude seguirla con la vista-

-En primer lugar no quería ese apodo. Segundo, tus lentes están tan sucios que no la podrías seguir ni aunque quisieras y tercero, no vamos a meter en un problema peor si permanecemos aquí-

¿Y qué hay de la misión?-

-!Al diablo con esa boludez!- exclamé –Debemos irnos y se acabó-

-USTEDES se van, porque YO me quedo-

Me talle la sien, simplemente esta mujer era imposible…-Hanji…-

-Nop-

-Hanji-

-Me quedo Mike-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Un nuevo juego de botellas para tu laboratorio? ¿Una torre de libros? Cielos, hasta estoy dispuesto a conseguirte un par de titanes para tus experimentos-

-La quiero a ella-

-Hanji, no…-

Vi a Hanji levantarse los lentes, voltearnos la cara, cruzarse los brazos y quedarse inmóvil sobre la cama mientras nos hacía la ley de hielo. Si por mí fuera sería bastante placentero tenerla callada por más de 5 minutos pero ya me acostumbre (para mi desgracia) a la cuatro ojos parlanchina. Mike y yo nos miramos unos momentos, sabíamos que nos íbamos arrepentir pero aun no entiendo (ni creo llegar a entenderlo) como rayos podía ceder ante esta mujer de pelo grasoso.

Suspiré resignado –Como quieras-

-¡LOS AMO A AMBOS!- dicho eso, se levantó de la cama y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos =D

Les traigo otro capitulo más de esta historia tan curiosa (lo escribí apenas terminé el capitulo anterior XD) Espero que lo disfruten

Saludos =D

Dalhia

* * *

Calor…

Demasiado calor...

Nuestra segunda noche en este lugar y el clima se le ocurrió la genial idea que la temperatura no bajara ni un solo grado. Para el colmo, estaba en un cuarto cerrado a lado de un par de ruidosos.

Demonios…Necesitaba aire fresco, así que decidí salir de ahí (luego de librarme de los brazos de la cuatro ojos) e hice una ronda para vigilar la zona. Aunque seamos invitados en esa casa es incómodo no hacer nada, recorrí el pasillo y salí por la puerta principal. Al menos el calor era más tolerable.

Caminé alrededor de la casa, se veía más pequeña comparado con el interior. Seguí mi camino hasta ver a la mocosa de ojos morados sentada en un viejo tronco, no se había cambiado de ropa salvo un reboso color café sobre sus hombros y miraba en dirección al bosque como si alguien la observara.

-¿No se supone que deberías descansar?- le dije al acercarme a ella

-No puedo dormir- dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia el bosque –Simplemente se me fue el sueño-

-Deberías regresar, ese doctor va regañarte si se entera que estás aquí afuera-

Oí una pequeña risa saliendo de ella –Descuida, David no es malo-

-Salvo que oculta su nombre y qué clase de médico es- respondí con indiferencia

-Si por él fuera, las cosas serían muy diferentes-

-¿Qué lo detiene?- pregunté

-Yo-

Fruncí el ceño. Ella volteo a verme con ese par de ojos de color extraño y por alguna extraña razón parecían cambiar a un color completamente diferente. –Verás…- comenzó a decir al girar su rostro a su anterior posición –Él tuvo un… malentendido con personas a las que él considera su familia. Puso las manos al fuego por amigos suyos a quienes les tiene un gran aprecio y cuyo resultado no fue satisfactorio- movió sus manos para cubrirse más con el chal –Sus manos terminaron dañadas al defenderlos, fue su "castigo" por así decirlo-

Escuchaba la historia de la chica, no se oía ningún titubeo en su voz mientras lo relataba, lo cual lo considere cierta. –Paso mucho tiempo antes que pudiera ejercer la medicina aunque de manera limitada-

-¿Y tú qué tienes que ver en esto?-

-Cuando yo llegue a este…lugar- hizo una pausa pensando sus siguientes palabras –David fue el primero en ayudarme. Me brindó un techo en donde pasar la noche y comida para mi hambre. Siempre ha sido bueno conmigo e incluso se ofreció en llevarme a mi hogar. Sin embargo el sitio donde vivo es muy lejano y aún no me recupero del todo para emprender dicho viaje…al igual que él- menciona eso último bajando la mirada

No entiendo la razón de sus palabras pero era algo que no se podía manejar a la ligera -¿Y? simplemente no comprendo el por qué lo frenas. Esa gente lo expulso de su familia, clan o lo que sea, puede hacer lo que le venga en gana- dije – ¿O piensa regresar a ese lugar? Sería estúpido-

Otra risa escapó de ella –Ni que estuviera loco, sólo quiere justicia. En realidad no le interesa volver en lo más mínimo, sus deseos son hacia la verdad y limpiar su nombre. Sin embargo esas personas no piensan igual, creen que David se aprovechará de mí al ser bueno conmigo como una manera de "demostrar" que no es el que inculpan de esa majadería.

Tal vez te parezca muy extraño mis palabras pero el "clan" donde nacimos es grande pero las noticias vuelan como si fuera un pueblo pequeño…

Tanto así que han asignado a un escolta personal en mi viaje de regreso- un suspiro salió de ella –Pero siendo honesta no quiero verlo-

Mientras más hablaba, más me confundía. ¿Qué clase de clan son? ¿Para qué tantos movimientos? ¿Qué tipo de influencia tienen? Simplemente no lo comprendo… si se atreven hacer tal cosa deben tener cierta posición dentro de los muros, eso explicaría su manera de hablar y su lenguaje corporal. Hanji me había comentado en una ocasión que algunas familias no cortaban del todo los lazos familiares cuando un miembro era expulsado. Se aseguraban que tuvieran un techo y comida, al igual de un trabajo en el campo. Otros simplemente los vigilaban por un periodo de tiempo para ver si habían aprendido la lección para darles la oportunidad de volver y unos pocos se cercioraban que vivieran en la miseria. Ese tipo parecía tener una combinación de los primeros dos.

-En resumen. Mientras no puedas regresar a tu hogar, esa gente estará jodiéndolos mandándote un escolta y ese médico en vez de alejarse prefiere soportar toda esta mierda con tal de ayudarte-

-Podría decirse-

Esto complicaba las cosas, si quería cumplir con el capricho de la cuatro ojos debía pensar con cuidado.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el gigante, la cuatro ojos y yo estábamos en la habitación. Les había contado la situación de anoche y ambos escuchaban sin decir nada.

-La pregunta del millón ¿Cómo convencemos al médico?- preguntó Mike peinando su bigote –Aunque le ofrezcamos un empleo dentro de la legión, no se moverá a menos que la chica lo haga y viceversa-

-Levi, dijiste que Jassy no quiere ver a su escolta ¿Cierto?-

Asentí –Podríamos usar ese motivo para llevarlos al cuartel.- dije

-Será cuestión de negociar- comentó Hanji al estirar sus brazos – Aun no solucionamos el problema de los recursos pero creo que se puede llegar a un acuerdo-

Los tres salimos de la habitación para dirigirnos a la sala con un plan en mente: convencer al doctor para llevarlo a la legión y en consecuencia a la chica pero en el camino, escuchamos un portazo en la puerta principal

-"! NO VAS A VERLA Y SE ACABÓ!"-

-"¡ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD, NO LA TUYA!"-

-"¡SI LO ES, ASÍ QUE LARGO!"-

-"¿CÓMO PIENSAS HACERLO? ¡¿AH?! ESTÁS LIMITADO, SU GUARDIÁN ESTÁ HERIDO Y SU COLLAR ESTA EN MANOS DE ESE TIPEJO DE QUINTA."-

Veíamos al médico bajar la mirada y empuñar sus manos con rabia…esa mezcla de impotencia y coraje se podía sentir por toda la habitación. Sin embargo, no se inmutó a las palabras del tipo, levantó la cabeza rápidamente, alzando más la espalda y con una bocanada de aire contestó:

-¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE, LARGO!-

-Huele a determinación- Mike nos susurró.

El médico nos miró un momento –Disculpen…- se tallo la sien –Lamento que hayan escuchado…- se sentó en la sala para tallarse detrás de la nuca – ¿Necesitan algo? No estoy de humor- comentó

-En realidad venimos a ofrecerte algo- comenzó a decir Hanji mientras se sentaba en otro de los sillones -¿Qué te parecería un empleo donde puedes ejercer tu profesión, con agua, comida y un espacio donde Jassy pudiera recuperarse sin que ese escolta la hostigue?-

El doctor nos miró -¿Están seguros de eso?- preguntó

-Bastante- respondió Hanji –Incluso nos aseguraremos de que Jassy no hable con ese sujeto y si llega a pasar, no estará sola en ningún momento ¿Qué dices?-

El médico se calló por unos momentos, su respiración seguía agitada aunque un poco más relajada a comparación de hace unos minutos –Miren- Comenzó a decir –En verdad les agradezco la oferta pero créanme…por su bien, no se involucren-

-Por favor piénselo- dijo Mike –Les brindaremos la seguridad que necesitan y podrá ejercer su profesión sin temor-

Un largo suspiro salió de él – ¿Acaso son de la policía militar?- preguntó

-Somos de la legión- respondí

Puso una de sus manos en su frente y dijo una palabra en ese lenguaje extraño, tanto Hanji como Mike se sorprendieron al escucharlo y yo por mi parte lo tomé con indiferencia. Pasaron los minutos, el sujeto seguía susurrándose a sí mismo en ese idioma mientras su mano izquierda tocaba su oreja, no lo había hecho hasta ese momento así que decidí tomar una nota mental sobre eso. En cambio, Hanji simplemente estaba encantada por las palabras y ponía toda su atención en captarlas aunque fuese una palabra o dos para ver si podía encontrarlo en uno de sus tantos libros, en cuanto a Mike tenía la misma reacción que tuve ayer cuando hablé con ese sujeto.

Finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros y dijo:

-…¿Dónde firmo?-

.

.

.

.

Me dedique el resto del día y el siguiente a empacar las cosas de esa casa y ponerlas en la carreta. El doctor nos indicó que no sería mucho, sólo eran un par de cajas, unos baúles y unos cuantos sacos. Tardamos más en arreglar la casa para el tiempo que estaría desocupada, cubriendo los muebles con sábanas, empacando la comida, guardando los utensilios de cocina entre otras cosas.

Por sorprendente que pareciera, la chica aceptó ir con nosotros cuando ese doctor le comentó lo sucedido. Al terminar, nos fuimos acomodando entre todos. El médico y la mocosa irían atrás con Hanji mientras Mike y yo estaríamos en la parte del conductor. En cuanto a las otras tres personas quienes viven ahí (en el cual sólo eh visto a la mujer de cabello cobrizo), nos seguirían a caballo.

Durante el viaje al cuartel, Hanji les contaba al par una de sus tantas historias con relación a los titanes y sus teorías sobre ellos. Lo eh escuchado tantas veces que podía casi adivinar cuál frase era la siguiente o qué cambio le agregaba o quitaba cada vez que lo relataba. Era fastidioso escuchar una y otra vez lo mismo pero al menos cumplía el objetivo del viaje no se sintiera tan lento.

Llegamos a las instalaciones por la noche. Las luces seguían encendidas a pesar del toque de queda. Decidimos ignorar ese detalle y conducimos la carreta hasta la parte de atrás del cuartel. Nos detuvimos en unas barracas que no tenían mucho uso y con cierto abandono pero al menos serviría por esa noche.

Ninguno de los dos preguntó, salvo el cuarto que podrían tomar para descansar. Hanji los guío adentro mientras Mike y yo metimos unas cuantas cosas de la carreta hacia el edificio, las otras 3 personas llegaron unos minutos más tarde, la joven de cabello cobrizo se adentró al edificio y los otros dos (quienes no vi sus rostros) se llevaron los caballos al establo. La mocosa no tardó mucho en dormir, el médico nos agradeció por todo y se retiro.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un poco más de tres días desde que regresamos al cuartel. Erwin había salido a una reunión con los principales comandantes dentro de la capital de los muros y eso significaba al menos otros tres días más sin el cejotas por el lugar.

Como siempre, debía encargarme de la limpieza de las instalaciones dado a los perezosos reclutas que lo no hacían correctamente. Nunca limpian debajo de las mesas o les quitan el polvo acumulado pegado a las patas de los muebles, ni se diga si veo a alguien cuya ropa muestra alguna señal de manchas y menos si no lograban eliminar el aroma a sudor de la prenda…es asqueroso en todo sentido.

Y recordando la mala higiene, me dirigí a mi habitación, tomé unos cuantos productos de limpieza personal para buscar a cierta cuatro ojos quien tiene días sin darse una ducha. Fui primero a su laboratorio o como yo lo llamo "fábrica de explosiones", para mi sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta y al llegar vi al nuevo integrante de su escuadrón.

-Buenos Días Capitán- me saludo cortésmente

-Benner, ¿Dónde está Hanji?- dije

-Dijo que iba a dar un paseo por el cuartel e iba regresar dentro de una hora- respondió -¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?-

-No es necesario- respondí alejándome del lugar. Pobre chico…normalmente cuando Hanji suele decir eso, lo cumple sin problemas pero es diferente si existe algo que atrapa su interés o en este caso alguien…lo aprenderá con el tiempo, si sobrevive por supuesto.

Sin más preámbulo llegue a las barracas donde esa chica, el médico y sus acompañantes se encontraban. Para mi sorpresa, la zona era un desastre: tablas de madera agrupados en diferentes tamaños por todo el patio principal, las camas afuera del edificio, los colchones asoleándose, tubos de metal bajo el sol como si los hubieran pintado. Sabía que ésta zona necesitaba reparaciones pero no tenemos el presupuesto para hacerlo…

Cielos…a veces quisiera no haberle cumplido el capricho a esa mujer…

Caminé alrededor hasta encontrarme con un muchacho de escasos 16 años, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, tez blanca y algunas pecas en su cara. Estaba colocando unos cuantos tubos metálicos bajo el sol. –¡Oye!- dije

El mocoso respondió –Si busca a la señorita Hanji está con la Joven Jazmín en la parte de atrás del edificio-

Asentí en señal de agradecimiento y seguí mi camino. Al llegar, efectivamente, ahí estaba la cuatros ojos a lado de la mocosa mientras hablaban alegremente. A veces no deja de sorprenderme cómo puede ser tan sociable, la chiquilla se ve cómoda a su lado y Hanji es obvio que disfruta la conversación. Apenas tenían días en conocerse y parecían amigas de toda la vida… incluso ya sufría por la falta de espacio que le brindaba.

-Suéltala, la ahogarás- dije

-Si es el caso, ¿Por qué no te molesta cada vez que lo hago?- me preguntó al abalanzarse sobre mí como todos los días

-…- no respondí.

-Buenos días Capitán- escuché a la chica de ojos morados

-Buenos días-

-Sólo responde, ¿De dónde conseguiste el dinero para las reparaciones?- miré a Hanji algo molesto

-Esta vez no fui yo enano- respondió –Cuando llegue a ver a Jassy, el edificio ya se encontraba de esa forma-

Voltee a ver a la mocosa –No debieron gastar su dinero-

-Fue nuestra decisión- dijo

Suspiré en señal de resignación…

Pasamos la tarde hablando de cosas sin sentido o mejor dicho escuché…reconozco la insistencia de Hanji con conseguir información y la tenacidad de esa chiquilla de no compartirla, parecía una batalla donde las bromas, los juegos, los relatos y temas a tocar eran las armas de ambas mujeres. Ninguna daba su brazo a toser y antes de darnos cuenta el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Hanji es hora de irnos-

-Pero Levi, quiero saber más sobre Jassy- dijo haciendo su puchero con esas mejillas infladas que tantas ganas tengo de apretarlas

-Cuatro ojos…haz hablado con ella todo el día ¿no te basta?-

-Nop- dijo con esa cálida sonrisa

Rodé los ojos –Hanji, ¿no tenías algo que hacer en tu laboratorio?- pregunté

-Mmm…- esas palabras fueron suficientes para acordarse del novato que dejo esperando desde la mañana –¡Rayos! ¡Recordé que debía regresar desde hace horas! ¡Nos vemos luego Jassy!- dijo mientras se despedía corriendo hacia su laboratorio.

Al final no pude llevarla a la bañera temprano, tendrá que ser por la noche. Al levantarme la mocosa me detuvo un momento –Capitán- dijo

-Dilo de una vez- respondí

-Sé que no debería pero quiero darle esto- me entregó un arete de plata y un anillo del mismo color

-La señorita Hanji ha sido muy insistente en saber mi procedencia y mi habilidad, creí que lo mejor es que pueda verlo con sus propios ojos…-

-En ocasiones suele ser una patada en el trasero-

La mocosa río un poco –Usted comprende el por qué no debieron habernos ayudado pero – calló por un momento – simplemente no desea verla triste…-

No dije nada al respecto

-Por favor, use el arete y entréguele el anillo a la señorita Hanji. Estarán a salvo por si algo malo les ocurre-

Sólo tomé las cosas y me fui de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Les traigo recién salido del horno el capitulo número 4 XD

Espero que les guste

Saludos!

Dalhia =D

* * *

Libros...

Había una torre de libros en mi habitación, esparcidos por todo el piso sin contar con la cantidad inmensa de hojas con escritos a medio entender en todas direcciones. En medio, estaba la responsable devorándolos uno a uno, buscando uno en particular entre el montó vez de molestarme, sabía el porqué. Podría apostar que su recámara estaba en peor estado que de costumbre pero una parte de mí quería saber más sobre esas personas y sobre todo, en qué tipo de situación nos hemos metido.

-Hanji- la llamé, ella levantó su vista fuera de sus empañados lentes y cuyos ojos chocolate se fijaron en mí con alegría.

-¡Levi! Gracias al cielo estás aquí-

-Es mi habitación, tonta-

-Como sea- ignoró mi insulto y me incitó a sentarme junto a ella, yo por supuesto lo hice luego de hacer espacio y colocar una tela antes de sentarme. -¿Esto fue lo que viste?- me preguntó al acercarse a mí mostrando el libro entre sus brazos. Observé la imagen, el dibujo mostraba un par de alas blancas en la espalda de una persona, cuyas facciones eran delicadas y su expresión (donde puse un especial atención a ese detalle) una combinación de paz y alegría a pesar de no tener pigmentos de color en ellos...

–Sí, aunque las alas eran más grandes y con mucho brillo- respondí recordando aquél suceso que nos trajo a esta situación –además, la ropa que muestra en el dibujo no tiene nada que ver con lo que vimos- observé la ropa de la imagen: un vestido largo que cubre cada parte del cuerpo, caso opuesto a la vestimenta de esa mocosa donde mostró demasiada piel que por cierto no eh vuelto a ver.

-Buen punto- respondió dirigiendo su vista al libro –Eh buscado por todas partes si alguno de los libros tiene una ilustración más exacta pero sólo encontré esto-

-¿Qué hay del tipo de ojos sangrientos?-

-No mucho- escuché su tono de decepción

-¿Aunque…?- pregunté sabiendo que tenía algo que decir

Hanji tomó otro libro del montón, abrió una página marcada de este y se reveló la ilustración. Al igual que el anterior, el dibujo no tenía color pero también si marcaba los detalles con cuidado. Ver aquella imagen, no pude evitar recordar aquél sujeto... Sin embargo, mostraba un par de alas (como la primera imagen) pero éstas no tenían plumas y eran más como una extensión de piel.

-Mierda…- dije

-¿Verdad? Podría apostar que es el mismo tipo-

-Dime que hay algo…- simplemente esto se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza

-Más o menos…la redacción del libro es en un idioma desconocido, creí que pudiera ser el lenguaje que habló David el otro día pero no estoy segura-

-Es una posibilidad…-

Sin más me levanté del piso y salí por la puerta, Hanji me miró un tanto sorprendida pero sonrío al verme regresar con un poco de té: uno negro para mí y uno verde con un toque de miel para ella.

-Si vamos a revisar toda esta mierda, al menos debemos tener algo en el estómago-

Pasamos toda la noche leyendo y buscando entre los libros un poco más de información sobre esos tipos "Celestes" como Hanji los había bautizado (ya que supone que son opuestos al tipo de ojos rojos). Para ahorrar tiempo (también evitar que mi cuarto se ensuciara más de lo que puedo tolerar), decidimos agrupar los libros inservibles en una torre y aquellos con cierta información en otra. En el trascurso de la noche, hice varios viajes hacia la habitación de la cuatro ojos por más material informativo y a su vez regresaba a su sitio los libros que no nos ayudaban en nada…

Al final, nuestra búsqueda no dio buenos resultados. Si acaso pudimos encontrar algo entre todo el montón, era un hecho que la gran mayoría del contenido ésta escrito en un lenguaje "muerto" y las últimas versiones (por así decirlo ya que es uno de los tantos libros prohibidos por el gobierno), estaban escritos en un vocabulario poco usado en estos días.

Baje uno de los libros que leía para tallarme un poco la sien dado al cansancio. El desvelo fue agostador y para rematar hoy es día de entrenamiento…-Hanji- llamé a la castaña a mi lado quien devoraba otro libro a toda prisa

-...-

-Debemos parar-

-…-

-Hanji…-

-…dame un minuto-

-No-

-Es sólo un minuto-

-Te conozco, tu "minuto" se volverá en horas…o si te lo propones todo el día-

-No es para tanto…-

-Hoy es entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas?-

Escuché un suspiro salir de su boca -…bien…pero no se va quedar así enano- respondió

-Lo sé- dicho eso, comencé acomodar el material y colocarlo en una esquina de mi habitación –seguiremos con esto después, mientras hay que darnos prisa-

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y nos preparamos para el entrenamiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento tomó toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. Detesto repetir lo mismo pero los detalles entre una sesión y otra marca la diferencia de sobrevivir en cada expedición. Al finalizar, regresé del entrenamiento con Hanji; cerca de la entrada de las barracas vimos a Mike junto a la mocosa de ojos morados. La chiquilla tenía una vestimenta más apropiada: un vestido largo hasta el piso color azul muy suave que daba un contraste muy notorio con un corsé negro ajustado. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja (aunque no tanto) y traía consigo un pequeño libro.

-!JASSY!- escuché el chiquillo de Hanji lastimando mi oídos mientras corría hacia ella…tch…parece niña pequeña con juguete nuevo, me molesta cuando hace eso…La chica sonrío y recibió el abrazo de esa loca…al parecer todavía no se acostumbra a la falta de espacio que puede ofrecerle pero al menos lo intenta.

-Descuida, no te la va quitar- dijo el bigotudo al acercarme a ellos

-Cállate- respondí

-Buenas tardes- dijo la chica mientras intentaba respirar

Tomé a Hanji de la blusa (de nuevo) para separarla de aquella mocosa –Un día de estos vas a matarla-

Ella sólo sonrío y me abrazó –No creo…- me dijo con una voz dulce y juguetona

-Suéltame mierda ¡Apestas!- respondí

-Ñooooo-

-¡Carajo! ¡Suéltame Hanji!-

-Ya te lo dije…ñooooo…-

-¡Pareces una niña!-

-¡No es mi culpa que seas adorable!-

-¡Todavía insistes con esa mierda!-

Seguimos insultándonos uno al otro, las risas de aquella chiquilla en compañía del gigante no se hicieron esperar…fácilmente podría alejar a la cuatro ojos de un empujón pero no podía hacerlo…

Mejor dicho

No quería hacerlo…

Luego de unos minutos tratando de quitarme a Hanji de encima, fui a ducharme. Al menos la mocosa la llamó diciéndole algo relacionado con el libro que tenía consigo; eso fue suficiente para soltarme y dirigir su atención hacia ella. Pasó una media hora antes de volverlas a encontrar en el comedor común. El lugar estaba abarrotado, la mayoría de los cadetes ponían sus miradas en dirección a la cuatro ojos y la mocosa. Unos se armaban de valor para hablarle a la chiquilla pero esta sólo los rechazaba, en tanto, Hanji le contaba sobre un tema sin importancia, minimizando el asunto…

-Hasta que apareces enano…-

-¿El gigante?-

-Fue a buscar algo de beber- sonrió

-Apúrate de una vez-

Dicho eso, Hanji se levantó y se llevó a la otra chica al cuarto. Se notaba las ganas de mostrarle la información que había encontrado. Los soldados las veían desparecer de la habitación…tch…parecen animales en celo.

Tomé mi tiempo para prepararme un té, tomar un poco de comida e irme una vez más a mi habitación preparándome mentalmente para el desastre que debe estar generándose en mi ausencia…

Cómo imaginé, mi habitación se había puesto patas arriba…los libros que había acomodado perfectamente estaban regados por todo el piso, papeles de quien sabe dónde salieron repartidos en todas direcciones, hasta podría jugar haber visto migajas de comida…tenía ganas de matar a la castaña responsable de todo ese desastre pero al verla ahí, con una sonrisa sincera que pocas veces he podido observar salir de ella junto a la chica de ojos raros… por alguna razón, eso hacía que mi molestia desapareciera…

-¡Levi! ¡Jassy puede leer los libros que encontramos!- dijo apenas entré a mi recámara, mi vista se enfocó en la mocosa, quien leía con cuidado uno de los libros con escritura extraña. Sólo me limité a sentarme en la orilla de mi cama (luego de hacer espacio entre tantas cosas, además de dejar la comida en mi escritorio). Ambos nos dedicamos a observar a la chiquilla, ver si sus expresiones nos podían decir algo más y el silencio reinó por unos minutos.

-Señorita Hanji- la chica finalmente comenzó hablar -¿Dónde encontró este libro?-

-Mmmm…- ella posó su mano bajo el mentón –En realidad no lo recuerdo- respondió

-Ya veo…-

-¿El idioma te eh es familiar?- pregunté

La chica asintió –Es una combinación de dos idiomas que conozco, tiene el vocabulario de uno pero con la estructura gramatical del otro- dijo –Es un recurso habitual para filtrar información sin que nadie lo note… Es inusual encontrar este tipo de material, incluso de donde vivo…-

Los dos permanecimos en silencio

-Señorita Hanji, aunque el libro que posee es muy interesante, no tiene la información que quizá desee conocer- respondió –Más bien, tiene conceptos muy básicos y los textos se enfocan en otro tema-

-¿Y qué hay de este?- preguntó al mostrarle el libro con la ilustración. La chica lo vio sorprendida mientras pasaba sus dedos alrededor del dibujo, acto seguido, leyó el texto de junto. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de ella, lo cual lo considere como una señal.

-Este si tiene información relevante- dijo

-¿Qué dice sobre los "Celestes"?- preguntó con esos ojos brillantes color chocolate

La mocosa sólo sonrió y comenzó a leer

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando la chiquilla regresó a las barracas secundarias donde se hospedaba en compañía del dichoso Médico. El tipo fue a buscarla para informarle sobre algo y se retiró. En tanto, aproveché para ordenar una vez más mi habitación de la tormenta literaria que presencié hace unas horas…Al final, los únicos libros que nos "sirven" por así decirlo son 3: uno relacionado con los "Celestes", el segundo con el tipo de ojos rojos (lo cual Hanji lo nombró "Sangrientos" dado al color de ojos de ese sujeto) y el último algo sobre criaturas raras o llamados "Vigilantes"…Sabía que nos habíamos metido en algo grande pero al parecer es más desconocido que el origen de los titanes…Al terminar, vi a Hanji sentada aún en el piso. Su cara boca abajo y sostenía el libro que la chica traía consigo.

-Hanji…-dije

-Esto es…emocionante…-

-…-

-Y al mismo tiempo extraño…-

-¿No crees que es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión?-

-¿Quién dice que cambié de opinión?-

-Entonces ¿Por qué tu cuerpo dice lo contrario?-

Ella me miró con fuerza –Es sólo que…ella lo sabe, David lo sabe, todos ellos lo saben y no nos dicen nada…-

-Tienen sus motivos-

-Es por eso que nos dejan descubrirlo…parece un juego pero no lo es-

-Cuatro ojos- me senté a su lado –Ellos no los advirtieron, de alguna manera u otra lo hicieron…-

La vi asentir la cabeza –Lo sé-

-¿Y qué opinas al respecto?- pregunté algo curioso, si bien, su cabeza puede dar montones de teorías locas, gran parte de sus resultados se derivan de ello.

–Ella quiere decirlo pero algo la frena…-

-Si lo dices por el dichoso "Doctor", lo dudo- dije –Ese tipo pudiera comportarse como un imbécil entre sus palabras sin sentido pero sabe lo que hace y no desea heridos…-

–Quizás sea por el clan de donde pertenecen- dijo

-No se descarta- comenté

-Pero de acuerdo al libro que leyó Jassy, los "Celestes" son un clan muy discreto, además pocas personas han tenido una comunicación con ellos y en ocasiones suelen salvarlos de la muerte, aunque no sabría cómo…-

-Hanji, si eso fuera cierto, no tendríamos tantas bajas. Fácilmente estarían entre la fuerza del ejército y nos sacarían de esta mierda- pensé en voz alta

Ella asintió decepcionada…Carajo…no debí haber hablado a la ligera…detesto verla de esa manera, sus ojos se apagan y su cara larga no le sienta en lo más mínimo. Le queda más mostrar esa sonrisa de niña pequeña con su mirada brillando por todas partes. Entonces recordé las palabras de esa mocosa:

" _simplemente no desea verla triste…"_

-Zoe- dije

Levantó la vista sorprendida, suelo llamarla por su apellido cuando estoy realmente enojado, sin embargo, esta vez es una excepción. –Quiero darte esto- le coloqué el anillo que me entregó esa chiquilla en la tarde de ayer en su mano izquierda. Tal vez no sea mucho pero quizás esto la anime, al final de cuentas, sólo cumplo con el favor de aquella mocosa.

-Levi…- miró el objeto con curiosidad y asombro –Eres muy dulce pero no es el tiempo adecuado para casarnos, ¿No crees?-

-Espera, ¿Qué?- eso no lo vi venir

-Es muy pronto para mí formar una familia pero no descarto la idea…-

Mis ojos se abrían en par en par y mis orejas se calentaban -¿Qué?- por más que quisiera aclararle la situación, mis palabras no querían salir de mi boca.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo…tanto Hanji como yo nos miramos uno al otro sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¿No me es-tás pidiendo matri-mo-nio?- me preguntó un tanto apenada

Incluso aquellas palabras parecían inimaginables para mí, incluso si es una clase de broma de su parte–La mocosa me pidió darte el anillo pero lo recordé hasta ahora- dije con el mayor esfuerzo de no trabarme en mis palabras –dijo que nos protegería si algo nos llega a pasar aunque no logro entender a qué clase de peligro sería. Además ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?-

-¡Oh!- su cara era una manzana ardiente mientras se reía de forma muy nerviosa y quizás ¿Decepcionada?..–ja, ja, ja, ja…qué cosas...- giró su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, sus orejas tenían ese tono carmesí y yo hacía lo posible por controlar mi rostro sin mucho éxito –Ella también me dio esto- dije con tal de ignorar el tema en lo más mínimo. Hanji tomó eso en cuenta y volteo a verme para ver el arete plateado.

-¿Puedo?-

Asentí brevemente. Ella tomó el arete para verlo de cerca, el brillo plateado era uniforme y limpio, incluso reflejaba sus ojos como un espejo. –Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo vas a usarlo enano?, no tienes perforaciones en las orejas-

-Eso quisiera saber…-

-Si quieres pue-

-Ni de coña-

-Oh, vamos-

-No.-

-No te pasará nada-

-Conociéndote si-

-Por favor…no es para tanto…-

-Eso le dijiste al pobre de Esteban cuando quisiste "hacer" un tatuaje-

-Fue voluntario-

-Perdió una apuesta-

-No seas así conmigooo….- lo decía con esa voz acaramelada y abría sus más sus ojos color chocolate…mierda, me cuesta decirle que no cada vez que lo hace

-Esta bien…- dije en señal de rendición –Sólo no lo arruines-

-¡YAY!- dio un pequeño salto en señal de victoria

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos XD

Disculpen mi ausencia desde el año pasado pero ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste =D

Saludos

Dalhia XD

* * *

Canto

Un hermoso canto resonaba por toda la legión, aquél sonido armonioso se podía escuchar por los pasillos, los espacios de uso común, incluso podría apostar que llegaban hasta el punto más recóndito del lugar. Abrí mis ojos con pereza, aún era de noche…quizás sean las 3 de la mañana.

Demasiado temprano para mi gusto pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Me dispuse a bañarme y ponerme el uniforme, teniendo cuidado en no lastimarme de más la perforación que esa mugrosa hizo en mi oreja derecha para el dichoso arete…Aún recuerdo como esa mujer le temblaban las manos por la emoción y yo con las ganas de masacrarla si lo hacía mal…

Por suerte no fue así…

Si bien, no tarde mucho en estar listo, el canto seguía presenciándose. Al salir me encontré con Mike viendo la ventana en uno de los pasillos.

-¿Sigues ebrio o ya sufres por la resaca?- pregunté

-Levi… quiero saber si lo que estoy viendo es verdad o puede que la botella del otro día me afectó demasiado- dijo

Fije mi vista hacia la ventana…por supuesto la voz de aquél canto provenía de aquella mocosa de alas blancas quien tenía consigo una canasta llena de diferentes tipos de plantas y flores. Pero si estaba cantando afuera ¿Cómo carajos su voz se escuchaba por el edificio? Aparte, pude observar una especie de diadema en su cabeza y algo redondo como cojines cubría sus orejas. De un momento a otro colocaba su mano izquierda en el cojín correspondiente y parecía apretar algo, luego de hacer eso reanudaba su característico canto.

Lo más peculiar de todo era alrededor: las plantas florecían, los árboles brillaban, el agua del rocío resplandecía como espejo, incluso podía jurar que vi animales acercándose y descansar cerca de aquella chiquilla o siguiéndola en cada paso que daba… Luego de presenciar aquel suceso unos minutos más respondí:

-También lo veo-

.

.

.

.

Por la mañana, Erwin regresó de su viaje con los altos mandos. Nos reunimos con él en su despacho luego del desayuno.

-¿Cómo estuvo la misión?- preguntó apenas haberse sentado en su silla

-Encontramos al posible médico- respondí

-En estos momentos se encuentra en las barracas secundarias junto con sus "ayudantes" y su paciente- comentó Mike

-Interesante…Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a saludar- dijo

Los Cuatro nos encaminamos hacia las barracas secundarias, Erwin por supuesto iba adelante mientras Mike, la cuatro ojos y yo a un paso detrás de él. Al llegar vimos el edificio completamente nuevo, el desastre que vi hace un par de días había desaparecido y se veía como si apenas lo hubieran inaugurado.

-No gastamos el presupuesto- contestó Hanji antes que el cejotas girara su cabeza en dirección a nosotros. Él sólo asintió brevemente y toco la puerta principal. Al abrirse vimos a otro hombre de unos 20 años, con una altura similar a la de Hanji, con ojos color verde claro y cabello negro.

-Buenos días- dijo el tipo

-Buenos días- Contestó Erwin con su característica cortesía –Disculpe pero quisiera hablar con el Doctor-

-Con gusto, pasen- respondió caminando hacia el frente –Por favor síganme, el doctor está atendiendo a la señorita-

Al recorrer los pasillos del edificio, pude notar los cambios que había sufrido durante la corta remodelación. Los pasajes eran más amplios al igual que las puertas de las habitaciones, el olor a humedad no existía y las áreas comunes estaban en un excelente estado. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, el tipo toco la puerta e inmediatamente apareció la mujer de cabello cobrizo.

-Buenos días, por favor adelante-

La habitación era completamente diferente: con un espacio amplio, las ventanas abiertas en par en par, una estructura de metal hueca de cuatro patas cubierto con una tela en medio para aparentar una cortina, además de la vitrina llena de botellas y cajas con contenido que desconocía hasta ese momento. El ambiente era limpio, sin ese aroma a sangre, moho y remojo en las paredes…

El Doctor estaba en su escritorio escribiendo algo en un libro mientras la mocosa se encontraba ordenando un par de botellas en la vitrina.

-¡Jassy!- Hanji fue directo abrazar a la mocosa quien la recibía con gusto

-Señorita Hanji- dijo

-Ejem- dijo Erwin apenas vio la escena

-¡Ups!- la cuatro ojos se separó de la chica de ojos morados

-Buenos días- Comenzó a decir el "médico" al levantarse de su silla e ir hablar con Erwin –Usted debe ser el Comandante de la Legión-

-Erwin Smith-

-David-

Ambos hombres saludan cordialmente con un apretón de manos. El "médico" dirige su mirada en dirección a la puerta –Permítanme hacer las presentaciones: Esta hermosa señorita es Clyte (refiriéndose a la joven de cabello cobrizo) es mi enfermera y mano derecha, aquél joven es Nodin (en referencia al tipo que nos abrió la puerta esta mañana), él nos ayuda con los deberes de la casa y la comida. También hay otro muchacho pecoso con nosotros, se llama Heller y es el encargado de la administración financiera.- Finalmente fija su mirada en la mocosa y Hanji -Y ella es Jazmín, por ahora es mi paciente pero es mi aprendiz.-

-Un gusto- Erwin se dedicó a saludar como siempre: con un apretón de manos al tipo llamado Nodin y un beso en la mano a la chica Clyte y a la mocosa…aunque esta última se alejó antes siquiera los labios del cejas pobladas tocara su mano.

-Disculpe, no estoy acostumbrada- dijo en su defensa

La conversación no tardó mucho, sólo unas cuantas palabras sobre el salario, espacio y funciones. Luego de eso, Erwin se retiró en compañía de Mike a quien misteriosamente noté una pulsera de plata en su mano izquierda.

Cuando salieron hablé con la mocosa –No fuimos los únicos quien recibió los objetos de plata ¿ah?-

-Lo lamento pero se asustó al verme esta mañana- comentó –Le di la pulsera a manera de disculpa-

-Te dije que no los usarás- dijo el "médico"

-Pero sólo fue media hora- se excusó

-Sí…y en esa media hora tuvimos que alejar a todos ellos de aquí, ¿Qué diría Rin si te viera haciendo esas cosas?-

-Nada...-

-Sí, claro y yo nací ayer-

-Es la verdad, está acostumbrado a escucharme cantar-

El "doctor" se talló la sien –Jassy…debes tener cuidado, las cosas no son como en otros lugares que has estado, de por sí tu apariencia es demasiado llamativa para caminar despreocupada por la calle…-

-Fácilmente querrán atraparte y luego venderte como prostituta- comenté

-Dudo que lo hagan- dijo

-Concuerdo con el capitán, aunque puedas darles una paliza a la mayoría, no todos los interesados son iguales o de la misma condición…sabes a lo que me refiero Jazmín…-

-"El médico tiene neuronas"- pensé

-Además, sé que estás preocupada por él y deseas curarlo pero vendrá muy pronto. Aparte, no estás en condiciones de hacer dicho labor como corresponde, es por eso que tomamos esa alternativa…así que por favor…no te desesperes…-

Ella sólo suspiro en señal de derrota –Esta bien…-

-¿Rin?- preguntó Hanji curiosa

La mocosa no respondió.

.

.

.

.

.

El día trascurrió con normalidad o en este caso, de aburrimiento. Era día de papeleo y significa dos cosas: hacer mis informes y "convencer" (más bien obligar) a cierta castaña que haga los suyos sin tantos peros o chantajes…cielos, hasta yo me pregunto cómo demonios termino persiguiéndola en que haga sus deberes cuando no me incumbe en primer lugar…

Me dirigí a las barracas secundarias donde seguramente estaría aquella molestia luego de haber terminado la mitad de mis informes. Tal como lo imaginé, escuché esa risa escandalosa en la parte trasera del edificio. Cuando llegué, ahí se encontraba pero en esta ocasión en compañía del "doctor".

-¿La mocosa dejó de llamar tu atención?- comenté de manera sarcástica y con molestia

-Al contrario- dijo –Tengo más curiosidad-

-Está descansando un poco- comentó David –Tiene un asunto pendiente y le pedí que durmiera por unas horas-

-¿Pendiente?- me pregunté más hacia a mí que a los demás

Hanji asintió algo curiosa –Eh intentado que David me diga cuál es el asunto de Jassy pero no hay resultados…Quizás puedas obtener algo enano-

-Ya te lo dije mugrosa, si no quiere decirlo no es nuestro asunto-

-Pero ya está aquí y aceptó nuestra ayuda-

-Oigan, saben que estoy junto a ustedes ¿Verdad?- comentó

-¡Ups!- Hanji mostro su expresión "no rompo ni un plato" de manera de disculpa, yo en cambio seguí con mi indiferencia

El "médico" nos observó un momento fijándose en mi oreja derecha y en la mano izquierda de Hanji -Veo que usan los objetos que les dio Jassy- ambos asentimos al unísono.

-…¿Hasta ahora no han visto cambios?...- preguntó -¿O escuchado algo fuera de lo normal?-

Hanji lo pensó un momento –No realmente-

-Para nada, salvo los animales raros que vi en la mañana cuando la mocosa cantaba, además de escuchar su voz adentro del edificio cuando claramente se encontraba en el patio- dije

Mi comentario alertó al hombre -¿Qué clase de animales?-

-La verdad no me fijé- respondí –Sólo vi como se acercaban a ella-

-¿Intentaron tocarla?- preguntó

Pensé un poco mientras recordaba la situación de la mañana –No, nada más se acostaban en el suelo-

-¡¿Por qué no me llamaste?!- habló Hanji al acercarse demasiado a mí con su típico puchero –¡Era una gran oportunidad para tomar notas!-

-Cuatro ojos- comencé a decir- aunque te llamara estabas más muerta que viva luego de no haber dormido nada quien sabe cuántos días. Eso sin contar con que te la pasaste leyendo el libro de la chiquilla te dio hasta que te obligue a dormir –

Vi sus mejillas inflarse nuevamente…mierda, un día de estos voy apretárselos como castigo…

-De acuerdo- interrumpió el dichoso "medico" en mi pensamiento de apretar las mejillas de Hanji –Si realmente quieren saber de que trata por favor vengan antes de la medianoche-

-¡Qué emoción!- gritó la mugrosa luego de saltar varias veces. En ese instante la tomé de la blusa y comencé a jalarla

-Si no quieres perderte sea lo que vaya a pasar, es mejor que te apures con los putos informes- dije al seguir arrastrándola y poder llevarla al cuartel

-¡Nos vemos después David!- dijo

.

.

.

.

-A veces me pregunto cómo demonios le haces para acabar tu papeleo de un mes en menos de un día- comenté mientras miraba a Hanji salir de su madriguera conocido como su habitación.

-La respuesta es simple enano…quiero saber que va pasar y no puedo perder el tiempo- dijo

Por milagroso que fuera, la mugrosa por fin se tomó una ducha sin la necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta contra ella... decidió usar uniforme sin el equipo tridimensional (quiero pensar que es uno limpio) y la única diferencia era que su cabello estaba suelto. Éste le llega a los hombros y se ve bastante bien cada vez que ésta lavado; sin esa sensación y brillo excesivo a causa de su mala higiene. Yo también había tomado un baño y al igual que ella, portaba el uniforme.

Moví la cabeza y emprendimos el camino a las barracas secundarias. A unos metros de llegar al edificio vimos al dichoso médico en compañía de sus "subordinados" (por así decirlo). Hanji eligió esconderse en un arbusto cercano arrastrándome consigo. Los dos quedamos agachados en el suelo mientras observábamos al grupo a través de las plantas.

-Recuérdame porque estoy aquí cuatro ojos de mierda…- comenté con cierto fastidio

-Ya te lo dije enano gruñón…quiero saber qué pasará. Además, ellos no actuarán de manera natural si estamos cerca…-

Seguimos observándolos unos minutos hasta que vimos salir a la mocosa. Ella tenía puesto un vestido largo blanco junto a una capa del mismo color con ligeros toques de brillo por todo el atuendo, quizás producto de las posibles joyas o adornos bordados en la tela. Lo único que resaltaba es un prendedor azul rey con orillas doradas en forma de un ave. Aparte su cabello se encontraba suelto marcando más sus ondas naturales. Su expresión era seria y algo preocupada; ella sólo se despidió de los presentes y comenzó a caminar en dirección a un par de árboles cercanos de donde estábamos.

La cuatro ojos y yo nos acercamos un poco más para observar, si bien, iba más en evitar que esta mujer metiera la pata (al igual de seguir sintiendo el agradable aroma a flores que emanaba de su piel gracias a la ducha), no podía negar sentir algo de curiosidad… Cuando creí que ya había visto lo suficiente para que me catalogaran como un demente, vi como la mocosa literalmente desaparecía al atravesar dichos árboles dejando a su vez, una ligera marca de luz…

-¡¿VISTE ESO?!- me gritó la mugrosa al sacudirme

-¡NO SOY CIEGO IDIOTA!- grité

-"Ejem"-

Ambos nos callamos al oír una voz pequeña

-"El joven David los espera en el edificio"- no supimos de dónde provino, pero los dos nos miramos uno al otro con sorpresa (y no suelo sorprenderme por cualquier cosa). Unos segundos después, tomé la mano de Hanji y fuimos allí. Su mano temblaba (cosa extraña para ser ella) al igual de permanecer callada durante el resto del camino…

Una vez más, nos dimos paso por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones de uso común: el comedor.

-¡Hola!- nos saludó David –¿Gustan una taza de té?- preguntó al mismo tiempo de servirnos uno para cada uno.

Tanto Hanji como yo aceptamos la bebida caliente en silencio

-Jazzy se veía hermosa, ¿No creen?- comentó como si nada

-Espera…¿Tú nos viste?- Hanji pregunto algo nerviosa

-Por supuesto, por eso le pedí a Heller que los llamara- respondió

-No recuerdo que ese mocoso tuviera una voz tan pequeña y fina- dije

El hombre solo levantó las cejas –Mmmm…al parecer no lo vieron…es normal, suele ser tímido con las personas nuevas…-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

En menos de un segundo escuchamos un chillido muy fino y agudo. De repente apareció flotando por el aire una chica pequeña, de unos 30 cm aprox. Tenía una vestimenta de flores y ramas por todo el cuerpo simulando un vestido hasta las rodillas, con algunas gotas que podría jurar eran de agua como adorno en su cabello cobrizo y cuyos ojos color verde intenso me hicieron pensar en aquella mujer quien es ayudante del "medico"…

-"Joven David, ¡Heller se está portando mal!"- dijo

-"!No es cierto!"- escuchamos de nuevo la misma voz de hace unos minutos, correspondía a un gato de color café con manchas de un color más claro –"¡Clyte está molesta porque no quise compartirle mi pastel de chocolate!"- contestó

La criatura pequeña sacó la lengua en respuesta al comentario del gato…

-Oh vamos Clyte, no es para tanto…-respondió el hombre apenas sorbió un poco de su té –Además, todavía queda pastel en la cocina ¿Cuál es el problema?-

Al escuchar sus palabras, la extraña "criatura" (o lo que sea), se fue volando en dirección a la cocina seguido del gato manchado. Tanto Hanji como yo no dábamos crédito a lo que veían nuestros ojos…era tal nuestra impresión que ni siquiera tocamos las tazas de té y mucho menos evocamos una palabra al respecto.

-¿No les gustó el té?- fue lo único que escuchamos luego de un largo silencio –Si gustan tengo uno nuevo, lo conseguí unos días antes de la mudanza, sabe bastante bien con un poco de miel…esperen aquí.- comentó al levantarse e irse a la cocina llevándose consigo el juego de té.

Unos segundos más tarde oí la voz de Hanji llamándome –Levi…- me enfoqué en ella, sus ojos brillaban con todo su esplendor, incluso podía apostar que dicho brillo era mayor si lo comparo con su expresión habitual cada vez que ve uno de esos gigantes que habitan afuera de los muros –Por favor…dime que no estoy ciega y lo que acabo de ver es real…-

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros e hice que me viera directamente a los ojos –Es real Hanji…esta puta mierda es real…- No estaba seguro si pudo creer o no en mis palabras en ese instante pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y eso fue suficiente para mí…

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! =D

Aquí les entrego el capitulo recién salido del horno! Espero que lo disfruten .

Saludos.

Dalhia xD

* * *

Insomnio…

-"Perfecto…"- pensé con sarcasmo…

No dormí nada…sin embargo, mi cuerpo resentía el cansancio, más bien mi agotamiento mental. La plática de hace unas horas con aquél hombre fue más pesada de lo que pensé en un principio…si bien, sabía que la mocosa era diferente (dado lo que había visto desde ese día), no creí que fuera de esa magnitud.

Aquella conversación seguía presente en mi cabeza. Si bien, no pasó tanto tiempo en que vimos tales "criaturas o cosas" hablando y rondando por el comedor, el "médico" había regresado con el dichoso té antes mencionado junto con dos trozos de pan de color café. El color de ese postre se veía intenso casi llegando a negro pero el aroma era agradable…Hanji terminó enamorada (literalmente) de aquél postre, apenas le dio un bocado y no tardó ni un minuto en desaparecer de su plato. Yo en cambio, me limité a dar uno a dos bocados de ese dichoso pastel. Si bien el sabor no estuvo mal (dado que no era muy dulce), no llegue a comer ni la mitad ya que le di el resto a cierta cuatro ojos que miraba mi plato como si fuera agua en medio del desierto…

Aunque el pequeño aperitivo nos ayudó a relajarnos un poco (sobre todo aquél té de aroma placentero y combinó perfectamente con ese postre oscuro), ninguno de los dos daba crédito a lo que habíamos sido testigos…

-Antes que nada…- David comenzó hablar – La respuesta es sí…Tanto Heller, Nodin como Clyte son "Vigilantes"… es así como los llama usted, ¿Verdad señorita Hanji?-

Hanji asintió

-Ellos a veces suelen ser traviesos, otras no tanto…y mi relación con ellos es por compañía; nos consideramos parte de una familia. Además, es curioso que haya nombrado a mi clan como "Celestes" y le agradezco el gesto. Somos opuestos a los "Sangrientos", aunque en mi caso, me catalogan como un desterrado-

Dichas palabras confirmaron la historia dicha por esa mocosa la otra noche…

-Si bien puedo mantenerme al margen de la situación pero tuve una corazonada al encontrarme por primera vez a Jassy y decidí ayudarla-

-¿A pesar del escolta?- pregunté

-Sí- respondió luego de tomar un poco de té

-¿Qué es lo que sucede entonces? ¿A dónde fue Jassy? ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?- preguntó Hanji algo preocupada –Todo esto parece un libro de fantasía…-

-Bueno, es normal que piense de esa forma señorita Hanji. Sólo está comenzando a ver en otra perspectiva del mundo que le rodea…- dijo

-Ya tenemos bastante con lidiar con esos titanes de mierda- comente

-Ciertamente…es una de las razones por las cuales mi clan decidió mantenerse al margen-

Inmediatamente Hanji se levantó del asiento, se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesa…carajo…debo controlarla antes que se le vaya encima y le rompa la cara.

-Aunque quisiéramos ayudar- dijo -No podemos…mejor dicho, no debemos intervenir en las acciones de la humanidad…-

Esa frase la paro en seco -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Señorita Hanji, Capitán Levi…en mi condición no puedo ayudarles en la medida que yo deseo, sin embargo, estoy comprometido a mi profesión y me dedico a ejercerlo con lo que tengo a disposición; eso incluye mi apoyo a Jazmín y el por qué decidí aceptar su oferta…

Tal vez no pueda enfrentarme directamente a los titanes que amenazan los muros pero puedo ayudarles con conocimientos útiles y necesarios para auxiliar a los enfermos y heridos…-

Dichas palabras no ayudaron mucho pero el hecho que ese hombre no titubeaba demostró la sinceridad en sus palabras. Hanji permaneció quieta un momento, luego decidió sentarse nuevamente y ponerse sus lentes; al menos era buena señal de su parte.

-Entonces, ya aclarado ese asunto ¿Puedo continuar?- preguntó

Ambos asentimos al unísono.

-Cómo dije antes- comenzó a decir –Ustedes apenas están viendo otra perspectiva del mundo…nuestra posición neutral es por medio de un acuerdo y solamente nos dedicamos a vivir nuestras vidas.

Sin embargo, la situación de Jazmín es particularmente distinta…podría decirse que es una "Visitante" en este lugar-

Tanto Hanji como yo permanecimos en silencio.

-Les explicaré- extendió su mano y recibió por parte de la (ahora) miniatura de cabello cobrizo unas hojas de papel y material para escribir, él le agradeció con un gesto y colocó las cosas sobre la mesa –Verán, como les habrá contado la propia Jazmín se encuentra en un viaje para regresar a su hogar, pero dicho trayecto es diferente en lo que uno puede catalogarlo normalmente…- realizo un dibujo rápido de los muros sobre el papel –Por lo que me ha contado, ella se perdió debido a una situación de mucho peso…cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido y no sabía dónde ir…

Tengo la teoría que Jazmín sufrió algún percance parecido a una persona que es arrastrada por una gran cantidad de gente. No puedes moverte, ni liberarte, te sientes atrapado y lo único que piensas en ese momento es salir de ahí...- dijo al dibujar una línea sobre uno de los muros interiores, realizando patrones extraños y sin sentido hasta terminar en una esquina en el otro lado del dibujo –Al liberarse, supongo que ella comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, con tal de ubicarse y encontrar el camino más corto para regresar.

Quizás luego de algún tiempo pudo encontrar la manera de volver a su hogar por así decirlo, pasando entre un "muro" a otro…Sin embargo, debió haber pagado un precio-

-¿Precio?- preguntó Hanji

-Es como el sistema dentro de los muros, necesitas papeles y pagar una cuota para pasar al siguiente, al igual de ir a la salida indicada ¿O me equivoco?- dijo

-Suena más al sistema para salir del subterráneo- dije

-Entonces se puede catalogar de esa manera…-

-¿Cuál es el precio?- pregunté

-No lo sé- respondió –Es una de las pocas cosas que Jassy no me ha dicho…Sólo sonríe con cierta tristeza…debe ser alto-

-¿Qué hay de los "papeles"?- esta vez fue Hanji quien preguntó

-Fueron robados-

Hubo un silencio muy pesado

-Ese día que me escucharon discutir en la puerta, el tipo del otro lado menciono un dije…- Tenía ese detalle presente al igual que mi compañera –Como suponen, dicho objeto representa los "papeles" que Jassy usa para pasar entre un muro al siguiente.

Sin ese dije no puede pasar el siguiente "muro"…limitando su oportunidad de regresar a casa… Además, con la ausencia de ese objeto, Jazmín no puede permanecer el tiempo necesario para continuar su viaje –

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Tengo la sospecha que esa cosa no sólo tiene la función de "pasaporte" para Jassy, sino también como una especie de insignia "legal" que le permite permanecer en este lugar el tiempo necesario...mientras más tiempo pase sin el dije, más difícil será para ella regresar o incluso seguir permaneciendo aquí…-

El ambiente se volvía cada vez más y más pesado…el aire comenzó a sentirse sofocante y podía respirar con dificultad con cada palabra que salió de la boca de ese tipo…

-Jazmín es una "Celeste" al igual que yo…

...Pero…

…No pertenece a este mundo…-

Intente moverme un poco…cada vez que recuerdo aquella conversación me provoca un fuerte dolor de cabeza… tenía ganas de levantarme y tomar algo de aire pero no tengo deseos de despertar a Hanji quien ahora duerme a mi lado…sus lentes los había dejado sobre mi escritorio, su cabello se esparcía en todas direcciones cubriendo parte de su rostro, pero mostraba un poco más allá de la piel en su cuello. Estaba abrazándome con fuerza y su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho. Yo en cambio tenía un brazo rodeando su cuerpo y apoyándome en su hombro en señal de abrazo… Cuando terminó aquella plática y después de despedirnos de los habitantes de las barracas secundarías, ella eligió no decir nada en todo trayecto de regreso al cuartel hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Hanji simplemente se acercó a mí, me abrazó y rompió en llanto... Me sorprende lo empática que puede ser con las personas quienes la rodean. Debió haberse puesto en los zapatos de aquella chiquilla perdida en medio de un lugar desconocido y haciendo lo que era necesario para regresar…

Sólo me limité acariciarle el cabello mientras sentía mi camisa humedecerse por sus lágrimas, pero no me importó. Hanji le tomo cariño a esa mujer extraña, sonríe con naturalidad junto a ella y lo único que pude pensar en ese momento es volver a ver su sonrisa de niña pequeña…

Y si tengo que ayudar a esa mocosa con tal de devolvérsela…

Que así sea…

.

.

.

.

.

No supe noticias de aquella mocosa hasta pasada la tarde del día siguiente. Para ese tiempo me dediqué a mis deberes como un día cualquiera e ignorar a los seres extravagantes de todo tipo vagando por las instalaciones. Algunos parecían estar hechos de hojas trasparentes, otros tenían el tamaño de una taza de té…incluso vi un especie de lobo blanco en mi habitación…

Lo más raro de todo es que lo tomé con naturalidad, aquella criatura permanecía cerca de mi escritorio, no hacía ningún movimiento, sólo estaba recostado en una posición relajada… Eso sin contar con que cierta castaña parecía mirar a la "nada" cuando en realidad veía con sumo detalle un ave multicolor que posaba en una de las ventanas del edificio e intentó por todos los medios comunicarse con él. Agh…prácticamente debí vigilarla para que no hiciera una boludez sin parecer más loca de lo habitual…Apenas me enteré del regreso de aquella chiquilla fui directamente a las barracas secundarias, esa mujer tenía mucho que explicar…

Pero al llegar…no vi a nadie

El lugar se veía vacío, no había rastros de aquellas "personas" ni nada parecido. Decidí entrar, tenía la sensación que habían desaparecido (representaría un problema si llega a pasar). Al pasar por los pasillos oí dos voces, una pertenecía a David y la otra era el de la mocosa. Me acerqué lo suficiente para escuchar su conversación y obtener más información…

"- Jassy por favor…no seas así-"

"-Lo siento pero no puedo, sabes mi postura al respecto-"

"-Si tan sólo me contaras que e-"

"-¡No puedo!-"

"-Jazmín…-"

La voz de aquella chica de ojos extraños se quebraba resistiéndose las ganas de llorar.

"-…Jazmín…al menos dime… ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás permanecer?-"

"-No lo sé…en verdad no lo sé…-"

"-¿Segura que no quieres su ayuda? Sabes que no me opondré-"

"-David…si lo veo no sé cómo reaccionaré…-"

"-¿…podrías decirme siquiera que dijo él allá? ¿Hay solución?-"

-"La hay-"

"-Entonces cuenta conmigo-"

La plática terminó e inmediatamente escuché la voz del "médico" –No es necesario esconderse capitán- demonios, ese tipo lo sabía…sin más me acerqué y me puse de frente a ambos. El doctor vestía una camisa blanca manga larga, pantalones oscuros y zapatos; nada del otro mundo. En cambio la mocosa tenía consigo la misma ropa de la otra noche, su cabello se veía húmedo y al ver el vestido de cerca pude confirmar que aquel brillo era por el bordado (uno muy delicado).

-¿Acaso vas a tomar la mala costumbre de Hanji o qué?- pregunté

Ella negó con la cabeza –En realidad acabo de llegar-

-Se presentó un problema con el agua caliente pero Nodin está en ello- interrumpió el otro

-Mientras espero el agua para el baño, David quería preguntarme en cómo me fue, además de contarme lo que ocurrió en mi ausencia. Debió ser una gran impresión para ambos- dijo

Chasqueé mi boca con molestia. Ella sólo sonrió

-¿Y bien?- pregunté -¿Me vas a decir que mierda pasa aquí?-

-Necesito tiempo…-

-Cosa que no tienes- respondí

-…Sólo…debo aclarar mi cabeza- veía su expresión de duda, angustia, cansancio en su rostro…y quizás ¿miedo?

-Más te vale que sea bueno y no omitas nada- dije

-Gracias- La mocosa se levantó de su lugar retirándose a su habitación.

-¿Pudiste sacarle algo?- pregunté luego de que la mocosa desapareciera del lugar

-No mucho…- dijo –Nada más que la plática de la otra noche fue más larga de lo normal…- el sujeto se calló un momento y se talló la sien por unos segundos. Raro en él, tomé una mental sobre ello -¿Qué me dice usted Capitán?- preguntó -¿Cómo lo ha tomado Usted y la señorita Hanji?-

-Si te refieres a que todo el puto día eh estado viendo cualquier tipo de criaturas raras de todas formas y colores paseándose como si nada en el cuartel mientras inmovilizaba a cierta mugrosa para que no tuviera un ataque de locura y tratar de hablarles a esas cosas que muy posiblemente la mayoría de la gente lo considera como un producto de la imaginación o borrachera…

Lo consideraría como un día cualquiera-

El hombre rió un poco –No es necesario el sarcasmo Capitán-

-Tch…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol se había ocultado cuando volví a ver a Hanji y al gigante en mi habitación.

-¿Desde cuándo mi cuarto es punto de reunión?- pregunté irritado

-¡Levi!- fueron las palabras de Hanji antes de abalanzarse encima de mi (otra vez) y rodearme entre sus brazos. Pude sentir su aroma a limpio con un toque dulce…podría cerrar los ojos y disfrutar su fragancia salvo a cierto bigotón que veía la escena expectante…

Qué molesto…

-Dime que quieres cuatro ojos- dije al separarme de ella. Hanji sonrió como si nada y tomo asiento en mi cama no sin antes tomar uno de los libros del escritorio, en seguida lo abrió para mostrarme una imagen. Dicha ilustración era muy similar a la miniatura del cabello cobrizo, salvo a que éste era largo pero poseía las mismas gotas de agua alrededor de su cabeza.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunté

-¿De dónde más? Es uno de los libros que Jassy eligió el otro día, ¿Recuerdas? Estaba mostrándole a Mike el libro luego que se mojara los pantalones al ver una de esas criaturas por el cuartel-

Voltee a ver a Mike -Creí que ya eras bastante grandecito para no cagarte-

-Muy gracioso Levi- respondió el rubio –pensé que me había vuelto loco al ver tantas "cosas" por todas partes. Cuando le conté a Hanji me puso al tanto de la situación-

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Tienes noticias?-

-Nada- Respondí –Por lo que pude escuchar, hay una manera de recuperar esa cosa. Incluso David está dispuesto aceptar la "ayuda" del dichoso escolta pero la mocosa se niega-

-Hay un detalle que "hace ruido" en mi cabeza- oí la voz del bigotón –Hanji me contó lo sucedido después que me fui con Erwin y ellos mencionaron a un tal "Rin" ¿Cierto? No sería extraño que ese nombre corresponda al acompañante herido que escuchamos en aquella conversación entre David y el escolta-

-Si tomamos ese detalle- Hanji comenzó hablar –Tendríamos mayor oportunidad de saber que ocurre a través de él ¿no?-

-Es correcto- El rubio peinó su bigote en señal de afirmación.

-Tiene sentido salvo que no sabemos dónde mierda se encuentra- comenté

-Pero los "vigilantes" no pueden permanecer alejados por mucho tiempo de sus acompañantes a menos que estos se los ordenen. Si lo meditamos, en ningún momento hemos visto al "vigilante o guardián" de Jassy y mucho menos que ella diera una orden-

Me talle la sien...había pasado un par de días y ya se las había arreglado para conseguir la información (muy probablemente del libro que posee en sus manos). No puedo negar que me gusta sus resultados…el problema (la mayoría de las veces) era el método en el cual lo conseguía…-¿Dónde está?- pregunté con cierto fastidio mientras la miraba fijamente

Ella simplemente saco la lengua cual niña atrapada en medio de una travesura y me miró con ese par de ojos chocolate que era difícil apartarlos de mi vista. Se levantó de la cama para sacar algo debajo de la misma, era el gato manchado quien se limitó a ponerse en el regazo de Hanji apenas ella volvió a tomar asiento sobre mi cama…

Condenado gato…

-Quiero ayudar- comenzó a decir el felino –deseo que la señorita regrese a su hogar, por eso estoy aquí-

-Necesitaré un buen trago después de esto- Dijo Mike luego de escuchar al gato

-Somos dos- Respondí

-Sé dónde se encuentra "Rin"…- continuo el felino –El joven David nos pidió trasladarlo a un lugar seguro para su recuperación dado a que la señorita no se encontraba en condiciones para curarlo por su cuenta. Sin embargo, él es muy leal en su deber de proteger a la señorita Jazmín y ha sido complicado mantenerlo en ese espacio-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hanji

-"Rin" ha intentado salir en más de una ocasión para ver a la señorita-

-¿Desconfía de ustedes?- esta vez preguntó Mike

-No, al contrario pero su insistencia es más por estar cerca de ella. Los "vigilantes" consideramos a nuestros acompañantes como una parte de nuestro ser y viceversa. Es por eso que es difícil mantenernos alejados…-

-¿Y qué propones?- pregunté

-Le diré a "Rin" la situación. Él con gusto les proporcionará la información que necesiten…él está agradecido por la ayuda que le han dado a la señorita Jazmín y será una manera de compensarles- el gato salto del regazo de Hanji y se fue hacia la ventana –Cuando lo haga, no dudará en venir a ver a la señorita y por ende a ustedes…lo identificarán con facilidad…

Nos vemos…- el gato salto desapareciendo del edificio

-Muy bien- escuché a Mike levantarse –Voy por una botella…aunque será imposible borrar esto con alcohol…nos vemos. ¡Ah! Y no muevan tanto la cama esta noche, quiero dormir…-

-Jodete Mike- dije antes que saliera de mi cuarto

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos XD

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de "visitante"...la verdad estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo esta historia y prácticamente se escribe por si misma...(no sale de mi cabeza a menos que lo escriba...literal...XD)

Espero que les guste y agradezco mucho sus comentarios, al igual de las visitas por parte de los "lectores Fantasma".

Muchas gracias

Saludos

Dalhia =D

* * *

Otra noche en vela…

Joder…

Intento como siempre conciliar el sueño sin resultados…después de dar vueltas a la cama como un idiota por más de una hora decidí levantarme, tomé un baño rápido y me puse el uniforme. Salí de mi habitación pasando por los pasillos de las barracas hasta llegar al patio, el cielo seguía oscuro con unas cuantas estrellas a la vista y la luna a medio brillar.

Caminaba sin rumbo por los alrededores, el silencio a estas horas era agradable y me servía de ayuda para relajarme, tal vez me serviría para conciliar el sueño y poder dormir un poco…o eso fue antes de escuchar aquella risa que siempre me saca de quicio. Era demasiado temprano, incluso para esa perezosa…Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de comer apropiadamente, sólo se despidió de mí unos minutos después de que el gigante nos dejara a solas llevándose consigo los libros que estaban en mi habitación…

-Tch- no pude evitar chasquear la boca con molestia, simplemente esa mujer no tiene sentido del descanso, de seguro debe estar cerca de esa mocosa para quien sabe que proponerle. Pero para mi sorpresa no era así…

Por lo menos no del todo.

Como pensé estaba a lado de esa mujer pero acompañada de la miniatura con gotas de agua en el cabello. Las tres mantenían una conversación amena, nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, Hanji tenía esa expresión…aquella hambrienta de conocimiento y curiosidad, la misma que pone cada vez que lee un material nuevo o cuando se concentra en sus experimentos y los cuales debo sacarla de su laboratorio para obligarla a comer…

En cambio, la mocosa parecía algo distante a pesar de estar al tanto de la plática. En ocasiones su vista se dirigía a las afueras del edificio (como esa noche que miraba hacía el bosque mientras estábamos en la casa de ese medico), aunque en esta ocasión parecía esperar a alguien. Decidí no interrumpir permaneciendo a una distancia considerable lejos de su vista y a la vez poder escuchar la conversación.

-"¿Ocurre algo Jassy?"- escuché a Hanji preguntar luego de unos momentos de silencio

-"No es nada…"- respondió

-"Señorita Jazmín, ha estado así desde hace días…"-

-"Enserio Clyte…nos es nada…"-

-"¿Pesadilla?"-

La mocosa miró a Hanji sorprendida

-"Estoy en lo correcto"-

-"No es del todo una pesadilla…"- suspiró –"Son de esos sueños donde crees que estás despierto"-

-"¿Con quién soñaste? Si me permites preguntar, claro"-

La mujer hizo una pausa, como si era correcto decirlo o no.

-"Mi padre…"- unos momentos después la chiquilla continúo –"No lo mal entienda por favor, mi padre es alguien muy querido para mí. Sólo que en este viaje no he visto a mi familia en mucho tiempo y…"-

-"Descuida, no tienes que excusarte"- escuché la voz de Hanji –"Tengo años sin ver a mis padres…suelo extrañarlos en vez en cuando, entiendo lo que sientes"-

-"Gracias…"- hubo otra pausa –"Desde que inicié este viaje eh soñado con mi familia…pero ninguno suele hablar, solo los veo acercarse a mí y yo a ellos…y despierto cuando estoy a nada de alcanzarlos.

Sin embargo, en estas últimas semanas he comenzado a escuchar la voz de mi padre buscándome…desde ese instante los demás miembros de mi familia miran a mi padre pidiéndole (al menos eso veo en sus expresiones y gestos) que me diga algún tipo de mensaje…Al principio me llamaba por mi nombre, otras veces me preguntaba si estaba bien…hasta que uno de esos sueños me sorprendió diciendo Te encontraré"-

-"Tal vez sea tu deseo de regresar a casa que sueñas con ese tipo de cosas…"-

-"Quizás…pero algo me dice que no es producto de un sueño…"- la mocosa suspiró –"Capaz y estoy exagerando"-

-"Quien sabe, tal vez sea real o no…"- escuché a Hanji –"Siendo honesta, no tengo la menor idea si puede ser una posibilidad, pero puede que si… ¿Tú qué opinas Clyte?"-

-"Es difícil saberlo señorita Hanji"- comentó la miniatura –"En primera instancia se debe tomar ciertas posibilidades para ese tipo de comunicación. Aunque si bien, hablar con uno a través de los sueños es posible para nosotros, sinceramente desconozco si se pueda hacer ese tipo de contacto a través de un mundo distinto al suyo…Si lo que dice la señorita Jazmín es verdad…serían muy buenas noticias…"-

-"!Eso sería excelente!"- oí a Hanji emocionada -"Hasta entonces creo que deberías estar al pendiente Jassy, ¿Quién sabe? Capaz y realmente tu padre puede comunicarse contigo y saber que hacer"-

-"Señorita Jazmín…lamento molestarla pero ya es tarde, debe descansar"-

-"Tienes razón Clyte, nos vemos más tarde señorita Hanji"-

-"Hanji"- dijo la cuatro ojos –"Prefiero que digas mi nombre a secas"- sonrió

La mocosa lo pensó un poco y dijo –"Esta bien. Hasta más tarde Hanji…y gracias por escucharme…"-

La mujer se retiró junto con la miniatura, esperé unos momentos hasta ver la castaña acercándose

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo cuatro ojos?- dije molesto

Hanji colocó su mano en su pecho por el pequeño susto y me miró –Buenas noches enano… ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto?- lo decía mientras posaba de forma dramática

-Lo dudo…-

-Además para tu información…Jassy me contó algo interesante y quería saber más-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté

-Un sueño- respondió

-¿En serio? ¿Sólo eso? – pregunté sarcásticamente a sabiendas que había escuchado toda la conversación

-Sí, Vamos a tu cuarto y te cuento. Tengo varias teorías que nos pueden servir- dijo sonriente con ese par de ojos chocolate brillando en todo su esplendor… Quizás en su cabeza ya debe de tener más de una loca explicación para el relato de la mocosa y al verla sonreír de esa manera…

… sólo asentí brevemente y caminamos rumbo a las barracas.

.

.

.

.

.

Como imaginé, no dormí el resto de la noche…me la pasé despierto junto con la cuatro ojos en mi habitación. Si bien, no es la primera vez (ni creo que sea la última) donde ambos pasemos desvelándonos a altas horas de la madrugada, ya me había acostumbrado… lo único extraño (para mí al menos), era la presencia de aquél lobo blanco que estaba recostado cerca de mi escritorio. Hanji se volvió loca de alegría al verlo en mi habitación (al parecer es la primera vez que lo ve). Tuve que taparle la boca para ahogar su grito de emoción y no despertara a toda la legión.

Lo interesante fue que la dicha cosa nos miró directamente con sus ojos de tono gris intenso… Hanji jura y perjura que tiene el mismo tono de ojos que los míos aunque le diga lo contrario, pero luego de observar mi rostro con detalle (el cuál fue verme directamente con ese par de ojos color chocolate…la verdad no me molesta que me observe a esa distancia tan corta…), al final pudo decir que tengo una especie de mezcla, no logró identificar el otro color (por ahora) y dijo que va confirmarlo en luz natural (otra observación más hacia sus ojos chocolate) pero el tono gris es ligeramente más claro que ese lobo blanco.

Dicho animal se levantó y nos olfateo a cada uno mientras caminaba alrededor de nosotros…su altura era ligeramente más alta que un lobo normal pero su comportamiento parecía más de la de un perro doméstico, lo cual no era para nada amenazante. Sin embargo no dejaba por alto que dicha criatura buscaba un aroma en especial entre nuestras ropas y al detectarla (levantando sus orejas), decidió salir por la ventana….Tuve que consolar a Hanji por unos minutos dado que el lobo no le hizo caso (el cual era darle un té de hiervas con miel y unos dulces que tengo guardados en mi escritorio). Al final, me dediqué a escuchar el relato que la chiquilla le había contado más una que otra idea que tenía en su mente y pudiera darle una explicación…

Apenas unos rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana cuando escuchamos unos toques en la puerta –Oigan par de tórtolos, Erwin dice que tenemos una junta en media hora…-

-¡No jodas Mike!- respondí mientras oía las carcajadas de Hanji revolcándose sobre mi cama.

Tch…

No tardamos ni 10 minutos cuando llegamos a la sala de juntas. Sólo fuimos rápidamente por una bandeja de desayuno cada uno y nos dirigimos hacia allá. No soy fan de comer allí pero las reuniones suelen tardar toda la mañana y a veces parte de la tarde…ambos terminamos de comer y devolví los trastes a la cocina. Al regresar, Erwin se encontraba en la sala junto con Mike, sólo tome mi asiento y la junta dio comienzo. Como la mayoría de las veces, la reunión tomó toda la mañana…entre revisar el presupuesto, gastos de recursos, tácticas militares, rutas de exploración, evaluación de los soldados, propaganda para recibir nuevos reclutas, etc.

-…Esta sería la ruta para la próxima exploración- dijo Erwin mientras señalaba una parte en el mapa –La zona no es muy rocosa y existe un bosque de árboles gigantes a pocos kilómetros de allí. Si todo sale correctamente podremos llegar a un área segura antes del anochecer y tendríamos un avance significativo en la exploración. ¿Preguntas?-

-Erwin, esa zona tiene más titanes de los que solemos encontrarnos durante las expediciones- dijo Mike –Tendríamos más heridos y eso si tenemos suerte que no muera ninguno-

-Eso será trabajo del "médico" – respondió –Si su trato con los enfermos es excepcional, no dudo en su eficacia en situaciones de emergencia. Además veo que David se ha adaptado bien en las instalaciones por lo que observé en mi breve visita, eso es excelente…-

Hubo una breve pausa en sus palabras, mostrándose serio y continuo –Por cierto… parece ser que los rumores del misterioso médico siguen. Sin embargo, estos mencionan en que es otro doctor quien realiza estas curaciones milagrosas a cambio de nada…- su mirada se volvió más pesada –Es más, da la intención que ese otro doctor busca al que conocemos…-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Hanji molesta, golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa; quizás piense que sea ese tal escolta que le prometimos a David mantenerlo alejado de la mocosa.

-Cálmate Hanji- respondió con calma -Simplemente les comparto la información-

-Erwin- Dije –El "medico" que tenemos no es cualquiera...-

-Lo sé…- recargó sus codos sobre la mesa y junto sus manos –Pero no podemos ignorarlo por completo.- dicho eso nos dio un pergamino –Aquí está la información de ese otro doctor hasta ahora, entrégueselo a David, es probable que lo conozca- Erwin se levantó de la silla y antes de irse dijo –Por cierto, también díganle que lo veré en la tarde. Hay unas cosas que debemos discutir- con esas palabras la junta terminó…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los tres decidimos ver al médico a la hora del almuerzo (más bien Hanji lo sugirió). Antes de ir leímos el pergamino…no decía gran cosa, sólo la información que nos compartió el cejas pobladas más una breve descripción del sujeto: cabello castaño rojizo, piel morena clara, altura de 175 cms, complexión media, viste ropa sencilla de colores neutros…nada llamativo, salvo el color de ojos. De acuerdo con el informe no específico de qué tono son, solo menciona un color naranja (bastante inusual)… Al llegar vimos de nuevo al lobo blanco, sentado a unos metros de la puerta principal. Hanji no dudo en acercarse a él.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó sonriente, en cambio miré a Mike un momento

-No hay nadie Levi, podemos estar tranquilos…-respondió a sabiendas que si hablamos a una de esas cosas (más que nada porque somos los únicos que podemos verlas), las demás personas nos verán más dementes de lo que ya nos consideran.

-Bien- dije

Hanji esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de la criatura, unos momentos después dijo –Buenas tardes…puede decirme Zack señorita…

Disculpe pero ¿Conoce a las personas que viven en ese lugar?- preguntó

Hanji iba a responder pero el ruido de la puerta la interrumpió, era uno de los ayudantes del médico llamado Nodin –Capitanes buenas tardes, por favor pasen…- dicho eso miró al lobo

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar ahí Zack?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Hasta que madame quiera verme- dijo

-En estos momentos la señorita está dormida, no podrá atenderte-

-Entonces seguiré esperando-

-Si necesitas algo, dinos ¿De acuerdo?- el lobo asintió – Pasen- indicó el hombre y lo seguimos hasta el comedor. Al llegar, nos sentamos en una de las mesas –Les traeré algo de té- dijo.

Unos minutos más tarde regresó con té y unas galletas –No es mucho pero espero que les guste- comentó mientras entregaba una taza de té a cada uno

-Por cierto, ¿De dónde conoces al lobo blanco?- preguntó Mike

Apenas esta mañana, vino porque quiere ser acompañante de la señorita Jazmín- respondió

Los tres nos sorprendimos un poco

-Verán- comenzó a decir –Los "vigilantes" tenemos la libertad de elegir quien será nuestro compañero o compañera…el único detalle es que nuestros futuros acompañantes deben de estar de acuerdo, al hacerlo se realiza una especie de contrato donde nos une el resto de nuestra existencia. Debido a ello, no podemos elegir a la ligera…- comentó –Hay varias razones por las cuales uno decide estar con alguien, en el caso de ese lobo blanco…quizás haya sido atraído por el aroma de la señorita…-

-¿Y por qué no pasa?- preguntó Hanji esta vez

-Formalidad- respondió –Él espera hablar con la señorita Jazmín formalmente, sus acciones se pueden malinterpretar si decide entrar al edificio sin el permiso de la señorita o del señor David.-

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está?- preguntó el bigotón

-Tomando un baño, últimamente no se siente muy bien…no está enfermo pero parece desconectarse por momentos- responde preocupado –Es extraño en él…- Antes de decir algo más escuchamos los pasos…mejor dicho las pisadas del gato manchado dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el comedor.

La criatura no le importó ponerse encima de la mesa (a sabiendas que quedó a nada de chocar con la tetera y el tazo con las galletas) y dirigirse al hombre -¡Nodín! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! ¡Rin no está! ¡No está!- dijo el gato de golpe…perfecto…el sujeto o lo que sea que podría darnos una mejor idea de lo que sucede se fue a quien sabe dónde…

El hombre se sorprendió -¡¿Cómo que no está?!- reaccionó

-Fui a verlo anoche para su revisión pero cuando llegue no estaba…- comentó el gato preocupado

-¿No dejo una nota o algo?- comentó la cuatro ojos alarmada

-Nada…-

-No puede ser…justo cuando el señor David no anda bien…- dijo el sujeto

-¿Qué le diremos a la señorita?- preguntó el felino con tristeza en su voz

-"La verdad"- escuchamos la voz de otra persona entrando a la habitación –"Ella sabrá como traerlo hasta aquí…después de todo es su vigilante"- al girar mi cabeza vi que se trataba del médico. Su vestimenta era sencilla: una camisa blanca, pantalones oscuros y zapatos negros, tiene una toalla sobre su cuello y todavía se le puede ver un ligero vapor desprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

-Buenas tardes capitanes- nos saludó –Lamento el retraso pero no me he sentido del todo bien y quise tomar un pequeño descanso- dijo

-¿Acaso es fiebre?- preguntó Hanji

-No…- hizo una pausa mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de nosotros –Es…diferente…- Se talló la sien –No podría explicarlo adecuadamente…

En fin, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó

-El comandante Erwin nos pidió entregarle esto- comentó Mike al darle el pergamino –Dice que tal vez conozca al sujeto que menciona dentro del documento-

Sin más, el medico desenrollo dicho pergamino y comenzó a leer. Al terminar, levantó su vista hacia nosotros. –Si lo conozco- comenzó a decir –Heller, trae a Jassy; debo hablar con ella- el gato obedeció, desapareciendo del lugar –Nodin, dile a ese lobo que puede pasar pero que espere en una de las habitaciones…- el hombre asintió retirándose.

David dejó el documento sobre la mesa mientras se tallaba la cara con las manos –En verdad disculpen…esto es poco profesional…- decía sin dejar de tallarse el rostro –En fin, la descripción del "doctor" que menciona en este documento concuerda mucho con un conocido mío…- el hombre se dio unas palmadas en la cara como si quisiera mantenerse despierto y se enfocó en nosotros –Mejor dicho, es un conocido de Jassy…-

David hizo otra pausa, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado y lado...ese comportamiento es similar a la cuatro ojos cada vez que hace un nuevo proyecto de investigación y no duerme durante días (eso si no pone su cabeza en agua fría para despertarse y seguir con sus experimentos en medio de la noche). –Si la sospecha es la correcta, el bastardo se las arregló para avisarnos…- hizo otra pausa y se tallaba la sien (de nuevo)…esto no pinta bien…

-Joven David debería descansar- esta vez era la voz de la miniatura de cabello cobrizo que recién entraba a la cafetería con una bandeja con comida (aunque en esta ocasión tenía su forma humana), dejó la charola en la mesa y se acercó al médico para convencerlo de retirarse. Sin embargo él negó con la cabeza –No Clyte, estamos aquí por una razón y hay que seguir con las responsabilida….- no pudo terminar sus palabras, David comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza recargándose sobre la mesa. Hanji se acercó a él para poder ayudar a Clyte quien tomó el cuerpo del hombre que había dejado caer su peso mientras Mike se levantó a buscar algo para el dolor y yo lo miré extrañado…

…algo no andaba bien…

.

.

.

.

…cual acertado estaba…

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! =D

El día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Debo admitir que salió un poco más largo de lo usual...pero no quería omitir nada XD

Aparte aprovecho para publicar antes que mis deberes del día a día me absorban una vez más...por cierto, se vienen con revelaciones...

..

..

...

ok, no

.

.

.

..

..

...o ¿si?

Ya lo sabrán XD

Disfruten y saludos!

Dalhia =D

* * *

2 minutos….

.

..

…Ese fue el tiempo para que el médico despertara…

…Y a la vez…Cuando todo lo que ya creía era lo suficientemente para un loco…

La vida quiso darme otra patada en el culo y mostrarme de paso lo equivocado que estaba…el medico se despegó de la mesa y alejó sus manos de ella. Comenzó a pestañar, atónito…viéndose con sorpresa sus propias manos y al ver a Hanji y a la mujer de cabello cobrizo; esta última tomó a Hanji de la mano poniéndola detrás de ella sacando de su ropa un cuchillo y apuntando al hombre.

-¡¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el joven David?!-

-¿De qué hablas Clyte? ¡Él es David!- dijo Hanji sorprendida por las acciones de la chica

-¿Qué?..¿Cómo llegue aquí?..- comenzó a decir el sujeto -¿Cómo es que?..¿Funcionó?..

¡No Jodas!- dijo levantándose sorprendido y miraba a todas partes -¡Funciono carajo!- dio un salto de alegría y poniendo sus manos como puños… ¡¿Ahora qué puta madre pasó aquí?!

-No estés jugando David- dije molesto, no podía creer que ese tipejo estuviera jugándonos una broma tan mala…hasta que vi su mirada…ciertamente los ojos de ese tipo seguían siendo profundos pero su color había cambiado…ahora parecían adoptar el tono de una piedra preciosa y de un color purpura o amatista…debo estar alucinando…pero Hanji lo confirmó pensando en voz alta:

-David… ¿En qué momento tus ojos cambiaron de color?-

-Ya veo… "debió ajustar el color para variar…"- comenzó a decir –Por la manera en la que me miran y cómo se comportan, creo que ya han visto una que otra cosa…- mencionó –bueno verán…- de pronto, el tipo guardó silencio mientras veía la entrada de la cafetería. Voltee a ver nuevamente y era la mocosa que recién ingresaba al comedor junto con el gigante y el gato manchado…si de por sí, la chiquilla había llegado alterada, se congeló a ver a "David" (sinceramente ya no tengo idea si seguir llamándolo así), tapándose la boca con las manos mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas…acto seguido fue directo al tipo y lo abrazó con fuerza y éste hizo lo mismo…

-¡PEQUE! ¡POR DIOS PEQUE! ¡TE ENCONTRÉ! – dijo con los ojos llorosos

La mocosa no decía nada, sólo lloraba en brazos del médico

.

.

.

.

Pasaban los minutos y puedo apostar que fueron horas… El Ambiente en la habitación era opuesta a la tranquila y quizás fresca tarde reflejada afuera del edificio a través de la ventana. Dicha escena era una mezcla entre tristeza, alivio, confort y tensión…

Por un lado, tanto el gato manchado como la mujer de cabello cobrizo se mantenían en una posición amenazante, estando alerta en caso de atacar. En cambio, Hanji, Mike y yo decidimos que lo ideal sería observar a la pareja que no se soltaban ni un segundo...el hombre no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello a la mocosa y si se alejaba de ella, era para darle pequeños besos en la frente y en la cabeza…

La expresión de ese tipo parecía más a un hombre que había estado viajando un largo tiempo y atravesado infinidad de cosas para encontrar a esa mujer entre sus brazos… Algo que muy pocos suelen hacer.

No sé qué clase de relación tiene ese par…

No creí descubrirlo de esa manera…

Se tomaron un par de minutos más antes de separarse, ambos estaban relajados y la mocosa comenzó a sonreír con naturalidad.

-Peque- el hombre fue el primero en romper el hielo - ¿Qué te ha pasado?.. - preguntó con suma tristeza en su voz - ¿Cómo has podido cambiar tanto en días?.. - preguntaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza castaña de la mujer y observaba su rostro

-¿Días? - la chica de ojos morados dejó escapar otro par de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que sonreía - Para mí han sido años… - dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara - No sabes el alivio que acabas de darme… Jamás me perdonaría si no las viera crecer-

-Créeme, nosotros tampoco…primero muerto antes que mis nietas no crezcan sin su madre- comentó él - Las chicas están como locas, los muchachos buscando cuanto documento y pergamino para poder ver la manera de regresarte a casa… El Otro ni se diga…-

-¡Dios! Dime que no hizo una locura… -

-Peque, te mentiría si te digo lo contrario… - respondió - Tuvimos que sedarlo antes que intentara siquiera de romper el multiverso con tal de traerte a casa… Eso me recuerda… ¿En dónde estoy… o estamos?... - preguntó curioso

Mientras la mocosa le explicaba brevemente, el ambiente comenzaba a relajarse… Al menos por parte de la mujer de cabellos cobrizos bajo poco a poco el cuchillo con una mirada sorprendida mientras el felino no tardó en sentirse cómodo al ver la cara de felicidad de la mocosa…

En cuanto a mí, la breve conversación me provocaron dudas: ¿Cuántos años dice que ha viajado esta mocosa? ¿Por qué éste tipo menciona que han sido días? Además, ese hombre acaba de decir que la chiquilla es madre y muy probablemente sea casada… decidí ver alrededor y lo primero que vi era la cara de sorpresa de Hanji (sus ojos brillaban de asombro y sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rosa) junto con la de Mike (solo sucede cuando sus ojos se ven claramente fuera de esos pelos rubios que los cubren todo el tiempo).

Vi como poco a poco Hanji se acercaba al par quedando detrás de la mocosa hasta tocarle el hombro –Oye Jassy…- la mujer en cuestión volteo a verla y el hombre miró a la mocosa extrañado – ¿Jassy?- comenzó a decir -Yu ¿Acaso no le has dicho nada a estas personas?- dijo con naturalidad.

-¡Padre!- respondió avergonzada – ¿No se supone que debo proteger mi identidad?-

-Peque, están aquí y acaban de ver este rollo…es natural pensar que ya lo supieran, al menos lo básico- dijo

-¿Es tu papá?- Hanji se preguntó más hacia sí misma

-Eso no puede ser…- dijo la mujer de cabello cobrizo

-¡¿Padre?!- gritó el gato -¡Esto es genial!-

-¿Podrían explicar qué carajo pasa aquí?- escuché al gigante

El tipo suspiró animado -Creo que debo presentarme…- tomó un momento de silencio y dijo –Mi nombre es Daniel, soy el padre de Yunna- poniendo su mano encima de la cabeza de la chiquilla –Rompí una que otra regla al decir el verdadero nombre de mi peque pero no se alarmen…si gustan tomar asiento les explicaré lo que acaba de pasar- comentó con una sonrisa.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo nos limitamos a sentarnos alrededor de la mesa. –Verán- continúo el hombre –Cuando mi hija desapareció, toda mi familia se puso a buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras y de las formas más disparatadas que nos venían a la mente…entre una de esas opciones de búsqueda era a través de los sueños.

Al principio creímos que era una ilusión pero no pedíamos las esperanzas en que pudieras escucharnos y resultó…- comentó hacia ella –No sabes la alegría que me diste al saber que podías escucharme- le sonrió a la mocosa y ella hizo lo mismo

-En fin- prosiguió –Luego de tanto intentar y pastillas para dormir… (Aparte de cierto jefe estaba a nada de inducirme un coma) tuve la loca idea que de ser posible, el cuerpo y alma del tal "David" sea compartible al mío, en pocas palabras, ser la versión de mí mismo en este mundo y de esa manera poder hacer un intercambio de conciencia y en me aquí- finalizó

-¿Pero el joven David?..- preguntó Clyte

-Ahora está en mi cuerpo- respondió –No te preocupes, debe estar relacionándose con los demás y por desgracia es temporal- miró a la joven con tristeza

-Descuida padre- dijo ella

-A ver un momento…- interrumpió Hanji (ya se había tardado) -No entiendo unas cosas… ¿Si pudiste venir hasta aquí, no hubiera sido más fácil llevarse a… yunna o Jassy al lugar donde viven? -

-No - contestó de inmediato - A diferencia de mí, es complicado viajar entre mundos con tu cuerpo original y para poder hacer tal cosa debes pagar un precio equivalente- volteó a ver a la mujer de ojos morados -Peque, ¿Que pagaste? -

La chica solo bajo la cabeza, el hombre lo entendió como una especie de señal y siguió adelante -Además, lo primordial era encontrarla y ahora sé en qué mundo está y como contactarme, será más fácil ver una manera de llevarla a casa- sonrió

-Entonces… Jassy, yunna o como sea que te digamos… - las palabras de Hanji denotaban cierta tristeza… carajo… Ya le tomó cariño a esa persona que oculta todo - ¿Cómo podemos ayudar? - comentó, a pesar de todo Hanji está comprometida en darle apoyo a la mocosa…

-Por favor, no tome a mal las acciones de mi hija en cuanto a no decir su verdadero nombre - dijo ese tal "Daniel" - Fui yo quien cometió el error, Yu sólo cumplía con una de las reglas básicas en éste tipo de viaje (el cuál es cambiar la manera en cómo te llaman para evitar ataques enemigos). Pero el simple hecho de que estén aquí y ella haya aceptado su ayuda es suficiente para saber que son personas de confianza - sonrió - Yu prefiere hacer las cosas por su cuenta y le resulta complicado para ella tener amigos-

-¡Padre! - respondió la mujer con la cara roja

-Si cuando conoció a su ahora esposo fue un todo un lío… Esos dos eran tan pero tan tímidos que toda mi familia y yo manteníamos una apuesta en cuanto tiempo iban a ser pareja…-

-¡PAPÁ!-

-Quién se iba a imaginar que el día menos pensado, una de sus amigas los cacharía besuqueándose en uno de los salones de clase de su escuela…-

-¡PAPÁ POR FAVOR!- exclamó la mocosa con la tan cara roja como un tomate, el bigotón se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, Hanji por su parte rompió en carcajadas. Parecía una anécdota sin sentido pero cumplió con el objetivo de convertir el ambiente en algo acogedor…

-Tu papá es igual al mío- dijo Hanji entre risas (tomé una nota mental sobre ello)

-Los padres tienen la misión de avergonzar a los hijos- comentó el gigante

-Eres de los míos- respondió el hombre

.

.

.

.

.

La conversación no pasó para menos, las historias de ese tipo en relación a la mocosa eran entretenidas. En definitiva el hombre se comporta como un padre atento hacia su hija…se tomó el tiempo de hacerle una especie de revisión médica a la chiquilla frente a nosotros (ya que insistió apenas observar con detalle a su hija), el cuál consistió en tocar la espalda de la mocosa mientras un destello de luz salía de sus manos. Hanji no dudó en tomar notas y ver lo más cerca posible (tuve que sujetarla para que no interviniera) mientras Mike se pasó hacia el otro lado para ver con atención…

Yo por mi parte, era la segunda vez que veía este tipo de curación. A diferencia de la chiquilla, el hombre de ojos purpura parecía curar por zonas. Parecía que le daba vitalidad a la mocosa, como si los músculos del cuerpo recuperaban su elasticidad y fuerza…

-Listo, con esto será suficiente peque- comentó el hombre –No me extraña que mi otro yo tarde mucho en curarte…las heridas siguen presentes en este cuerpo.- hizo una pausa tallándose las muñecas mientras la mocosa se daba la vuelta –Deberás reposar un par de días antes de comenzar a curar como siempre ¿De acuerdo? Y eso también cuenta en las demás acciones-

-Sí padre-

-Ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Dónde está Rin?- preguntó curioso –Normalmente está pegado a ti como un chicle-

El gato se puso tenso ante el comentario y se acercó lentamente hacia el sujeto. -Verá… Señor Daniel- dijo - Estábamos hablando de ese tema antes que llegara- hizo un pausa - Rin no está -

-¿Qué? - el rostro del hombre se volvió seria mientras la mocosa se veía preocupada - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? - preguntó

-Hace unos cuantos días… tratábamos sus heridas dado a lo sucedido con la señorita y…-

-Entiendo… - interrumpió -No te alarmes, así es él… - suspiró un poco y posó sus ojos en el pergamino sobre la mesa. Interesado, leyó brevemente el documento - Ok… Al menos se reporta a su manera… - dijo más hacía sí mismo - Disculpa… ahh... -

-Clyte- respondió la mujer seriamente

-Gracias Clyte, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor en decirle a los otros que vengan? - comentó - Quisiera hablar con ellos -

La mujer asintió y fue en búsqueda del hombre y el lobo. Unos momentos más tarde ingresaron al área dónde nos encontramos. Tanto la mocosa como el hombre se pusieron serios y el tipo saludo a ambos.

En cambio, el lobo blanco no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer de ojos morados mientras le explicaba a Nodin lo que había pasado. Cuando terminaron de hablar, la criatura se colocó frente a la joven e inclinó la cabeza hacia enfrente…

-Tal vez no sea el momento adecuado pero es un honor para mí estar frente a usted- dijo la criatura - Madam… Perdone mi atrevimiento pero sería un placer poder ser su acompañante… -

La mocosa se sorprendió mientras el hombre a su lado mantuvo la seriedad

-Eres muy dulce…- ella comenzó hablar - pero no sé si sea buena idea que estés a mi lado…- el lobo se tensó - Yo no pertenezco aquí… Sería muy doloroso para ambos si acepto estar contigo…-

-¿Nombre? - preguntó el ojo púrpura

-Zack- contestó al levantar la cabeza

-Mira Zack, te agradezco mucho tu interés en estar con mi hija pero ya la escuchaste…-

-No importa, quiero estar al lado de Madam… Prefiero eso a no haber estado junto a ella nunca… -

El hombre lo miró - Si eso quieres, entonces gánalo-

-¡Padre! -

-Seré directo. Si realmente deseas ser su vigilante deberás encontrar a su guardián original…- comentó al ver a su hija - Tienes 24 hrs. para traerlo aquí -

-Lo haré en 12- respondió

El tipo sonrió - Tiene actitud, eso me agrada-

-Padre por favor… - la mocosa se agachó a la altura de la criatura - ¿En verdad harías eso por mí? - preguntó

-Sin dudarlo-

La chiquilla sonrió con ternura, se quitó uno de sus aretes y se lo entregó al lobo poniéndolo en su oreja izquierda - Rin sabrá que vienes de mi parte si posees ese arete, trata de no perderlo… -

El lobo asintió - Jamás me lo quitaré-

-Pss… Levi…- escuché el susurro de Hanji en mi oreja, ni me percaté cuando se movió tan cerca de mí

-¿Qué cuatro ojos? - le susurré

-Creo que Zack se está conteniendo las ganas de mover la cola- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios

Mire a la criatura y efectivamente, parecía que su cola temblaba, parece un perro que apenas ve a su dueño…

-Prepárate, saldrás apenas anochezca- mencionó el ojo púrpura

El lobo asintió

-Mientras tanto no puedes salir a la calle yu, ¿Algo más que no sepa?-

La mocosa miró hacia un lado –Sí lo hay…es sobre la ayuda que me brindaron "allá"-

-Excelente ¿Qué es?..-

A partir de ahí la mujer de ojos morados comenzó hablar en ese idioma extraño, el mismo que habla "David". Su pronunciación es muy elegante (por la claridad de las palabras a pesar que no entiendo ni una puta idea), el tipo en cuestión se mantuvo serio y respondió a la mocosa con firmeza…sin duda le estaba llamando la atención. Tal vez no entienda de qué hablan pero alguna manera era con referencia al dichoso escolta…

Luego de unos minutos (de los cuales la chiquilla parecía alterarse ante las palabras de su "padre"), éste la abrazó con dulzura y le susurró algo en el oído…no pude escucharlo pero sus palabras tranquilizaron a la mocosa y asintió con la cabeza. El sujeto enfocó su vista hacia nosotros con una sonrisa –En verdad les doy las gracias por lo que han hecho pero a pesar del acuerdo que hicieron con yu, el escolta vendrá a cuidarla-

…Lo que faltaba…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- tomé a Hanji del brazo antes que se le fuera ir encima al sujeto

-El escolta vendrá y punto… sé que ustedes pueden protegerla de algún ataque humano, pero serán presa fácil para uno de nuestro tipo…más si es del tipejo de quinta que le quitó el collar a mi hija…- respondió bajando la mirada –Nunca me lo perdonaría…- El comentario nos sorprendió un poco. Si bien, las acciones del sujeto no eran del agrado de la mocosa, sin duda alguna lo hacía por el bienestar de la chiquilla y también la nuestra…por lo visto así es la actitud de un padre…

-Lamento interrumpir el ambiente pero…- escuché a Mike quien se había movido hacia la ventana –Erwin viene para acá-

¡CARAJO!

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de nuestra relativa "calma"... Tanto la cuatro ojos, el bigotón y yo no podíamos estar más alterados. Se "supone" que debemos ocultar todo esto al cejotas pero la situación no lo ponía tan fácil… Es como si quisiéramos ocultar el sol con un dedo… Simplemente imposible…

-Propongo lo siguiente- escuché a Mike quien se separó de la ventana -Uno de nosotros se puede quedar aquí acompañando a "Yu" y a "Daniel" en la junta con Erwin y los otros saldremos por atrás… después de todo se supone que vinimos aquí por la información del sujeto del pergamino- comentó

-Me parece bien- respondió el ojo púrpura -Es hora Zack-

El lobo asintió y se fue por la parte de atrás sin ser visto.

-Clyte, Nodin y… - se acercó a la mocosa y ella le susurró algo, de seguro fue el nombre del gato -...Heller- Era de esperarse - Por favor retomen sus actividades normales, aquí no ha pasado nada-

Los tres asintieron.

-Entonces yo me quedo- oí la voz de Hanji al sentarse a lado de la mocosa

-No decidas por tu cuenta cuatro ojos - dije

-No tiene nada de malo, me quiero quedar… - me miró con esa expresión de niña pequeña… tch…

-Como quieras… -

Ella me sonrió y yo miré hacía un lado…

-Bien, nos vamos pero no hagas algo estúpido -

-Ok- dijo sonriente mientras Mike y yo salíamos por la puerta trasera…

-¿Piensas escuchar? - me preguntó el gigante

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer? - dije al colocarme debajo de una de las ventanas sin ser visto

-No- comentó y se sentó del otro lado de la ventana

Un par de minutos más tarde escuchamos la voz de Erwin en la habitación…

-Comandante, buenas tardes - escuché la voz de "Daniel"

-Buenas tardes David. Me imagino que Hanji le comentó sobre la pequeña reunión-

-En efecto, me lo dijo hace poco… estaba ocupado revisando el inventario y encontré a la capitana hablando con Jassy - respondió con naturalidad… El Tipo parece manejar la situación

-¿Gusta algo de té comandante? - escuché la voz de la chiquilla

-Sería un placer- dijo

Oí unos pasos alejándose, quizás sea la mocosa…

-En fin comandante ¿Qué le trae por aquí?- escuché la voz seria del ojo púrpura

-Bueno ya que no voy a dar rodeos, esta reunión es para avisarle que usted y su equipo deberán ser entrenados para la próxima expedición dentro de 2 meses… -

-Erwin… No estás hablando en serio… ¿Verdad? - oí la voz de Hanji preocupada

-También, tendrá a su disposición reclutas a quienes capacitará en el manejo de curación y técnicas médicas- siguió hablando el cejas pobladas ignorando a Hanji por completo…

… Mierda…

-¿Cuándo tendré a los reclutas? - preguntó el tipo como si nada… ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?..

-3 días -

-Bien, ¿Algo más comandante? - comentó

-Eso es todo- escuché el ruido de la silla, debió ponerse de pie - Por favor mil disculpas a la señorita Jazmín por no tomar el té, se lo compensaré-

-Descuide- oí la voz del hombre junto con el ruido de la banca - Se lo diré -

-Hasta entonces, nos vemos después Hanji-

-Pero Erwin… No puedes… - oía la voz de Hanji alejándose, de seguro debe estar intentando hacer que cambie de opinión, pero sabemos que es inútil…

Mike y yo nos miramos uno al otro, si el cejas pobladas dijo tal cosa, era un hecho que uno de nosotros iba ser el encargado de "entrenarlos"... Aunque no estoy seguro de quién entrenará a quién…

-Entonces… ¿Serás tú o yo viejo? - me preguntó

-Ni puta idea… - respondí

-Es mejor que te adelantes, me quedaré en caso de tener alguna noticia- Asentí y me alejé con dirección a las barracas mientras Mike ingresó nuevamente al edificio.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando llegue a la habitación de Hanji. Tenía la sensación que estaría allí (no se encontraba en su laboratorio ni en el comedor, así que era uno de los lugares en dónde la encontraría). Abrí la puerta sin tocar e inmediatamente distinguí la escasa luz de la vela de su escritorio, estaba a nada de apagarse y con la poca iluminación pude ver la cabellera castaña de la mujer…su cabello parecía tener toques dorados y amarillos, sería una buena vista salvo que su postura reflejaba frustración.

-¿Qué quieres Levi? - me preguntó a secas - Escuchaste la conversación ¿No? -

Me senté en la orilla de su cama, sabía que el bigotón y yo nos quedamos a escuchar la reunión…lo cual no es una sorpresa para mí

-Sólo quería cerciorarme si no llegaste a romper nada- dije

Ella levantó su brazo derecho y apuntó hacia la puerta de su baño. Me puse de pie para observar y la "víctima" en esta ocasión fue el tazón que usaba para lavarse la cara. Los pedazos de la pieza se veían por todo el baño, más una que otra mancha que podía jurar era sangre… Mire a Hanji molesto… Tch…

-Muéstralo- dije

Volteo a verme y vi la herida en su ceja derecha, no era muy grande pero sí visible y eso es decir mucho con la poca luz…

-Ya no me duele… - me dijo

-Eso no importa, ¿Cuál es esa necedad tuya de lastimarte cada vez que pierdes la paciencia? - le hablé con cierta calma y molestia mientras buscaba un ungüento para la herida. Si el tiempo me ha enseñado algo es que todos tienen un límite y Hanji no es una excepción… Al igual que las personas más tranquilas y alegres se convierten en alguien de temer…

… Hanji es el demonio en persona si llega a perder los estribos…

Tomé el ungüento y se lo aplique con cuidado alrededor de la herida, traté que mis dedos no tocarán las fibras sensibles de esa área para evitar una nueva abertura.

-Deberás ir con "David", "Daniel" o como sea que se llame ese médico para evitar una infección -

Ella sólo asintió en silencio… Eso es malo…

-Oi…- la llamé

Hanji me miró con esos ojos chocolate mientras la tomaba de los hombros y se enfocara en mí -Escucha cuatro ojos, a mí tampoco me agrada el plan del cejas pobladas, más ahora por esta situación de mierda es cada vez más extraña con altas probabilidades de no saber si lo que estoy viendo sigue siendo real o no… - comencé a decir -Pero ya tenías una idea de qué iba este asunto cuando nos encargaron esta misión… así que presta atención porque sólo lo diré una vez ¿Entiendes? -

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar...

...excelente…

-Tenemos 2 meses para la próxima expedición y te aseguro que para ese tiempo esa mocosa regresará a su hogar, mundo o el sitio donde vive… Así que asegúrate de aprender todo lo que puedas de la chiquilla y el doctor para aplicarlo para el beneficio de todos ¿Oíste? -

-Entonces… -

-Ellos están dispuestos a cooperar, así que deja de hacer esa cara que no te queda en lo absoluto y aprende todo lo que enseñen, mientras yo me encargaré que puedan moverse fuera de los muros sin morir en el intento-

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad… Mostraban un toque dorado en sus pupilas y su sonrisa se formó nuevamente. Soltó una risilla para luego abrazarme.

...otra vez…

-Gracias Levi… - escuché su voz en un tono muy dulce

-Más te vale que aprendas algo- dije

-Sip-

… Luego de aquello la vela se apagó…

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola =D

Lamento mucho, muuuuchoooo la tardanza pero dado a lo que me esta pasando estos meses (cuestión profesional no se alarmen), no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para actualizar...sigo con la historia pero en físico y tardo más de lo normal en trasladarlo a digital (así estoy con Bartender, ya tiene su cap. pero me falta pasarlo) pero aprovecho cada espacio y me pondré al día con las historias...

Incluso les traeré una que estoy adelantando para sólo subir de una sola vez (al menos tendrá la mitad o más)

Espero que les guste! Saludos! =D

Dalhia

* * *

A veces detesto tener el sueño tan ligero…

Cualquier ruido o cambio en el ambiente suele espantarlo. Me eh es muy útil cuando estoy en un panorama desconocido, pero es contraproducente si es en un entorno tranquilo. En esta ocasión fueron los rayos de la Luna llena que se colaron a mi habitación y fueron a parar en medio de mi cara…Abrí los ojos con pereza, cerré las cortinas con cuidado e intenté volver a dormir… cosa que no sucedió. De por sí ya es complicado intentar dormir todas las noches, pero esta vez pude relajarme lo suficiente… Me levanté sin hacer ruido y me vestí, quizás un poco de té ayude a mi insomnio.

Antes de salir, vi la figura de Hanji durmiendo sobre la cama. Me límite a cubrirla con la sábana y despejar sus cabellos de su cara. Quien se iba a imaginar que esta mujer con cuyo tranquilo y sereno rostro se oculta detrás de un par de anteojos sucios…

…además de su inminente curiosidad e inteligencia…

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y fui al comedor.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando escuché unos pasos acercándose, me limité a servir otra taza y dejarla sobre la mesa.

-Se supone que estabas durmiendo- comenté

-Tú también enano- escuché a Hanji quien tomó asiento y se dispuso a beber un poco de té –Además me siento rara si duermo en tu cuarto-

-Ya lo has hecho antes, ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Me siento más tranquila si estás ahí…aparte te dije que no era necesario quedarme-

-Te lo dije, no vas a dormir en tu habitación hasta que limpie el desastre de tu baño- dije –Capaz y vas ahí media dormida y no estoy dispuesto a oír tus quejas a la mitad de la noche-

Una pequeña risa escapó de ella –Eres muy dulce ¿Lo sabías?-

-Sólo velo por mi sueño…- miré hacia un lado, no quería que me viera…creo que era mi imaginación pero mis orejas se sentían más cálidas de lo usual… además de un retortijón en medio de mi estómago…espero y no sea diarrea…

-Sí, claro…como digas pequeñín- sonrió de forma dulce

...tch…

Apenas se notaban los rayos del sol cuando fui en compañía de Hanji hacia las barracas secundarias. Nada fuera de lo normal salvo una marca inusual en el suelo que iba en la misma dirección en la que nos dirigíamos…Sin embargo, no me sorprendió en absoluto…

-Me pregunto que estarían arrastrando- oí a Hanji al agacharse y observar con atención dicho camino

-Son muy perezosos para no cargar las cosas- comenté sin ganas

-Tal vez…-mencionó la mujer al levantarse y ver qué dirección se dirige la marca –Pero va hacia la entrada trasera… quizás y vemos algo interesante- Hanji tomó mi mano acelerando el paso. Al llegar a la parte de atrás de las barracas pudimos confirmar que el camino terminaba justo ahí, tocamos la puerta e inmediatamente nos recibió la mujer de cabello cobrizo.

-Pasen- comentó al hacerse a un lado

Dimos unos pasos y vimos a la mocosa junto con el hombre hablando en su idioma, por la tonalidad en la voz estaba dándole instrucciones a la chica mientras escribía en un pergamino junto a otros documentos listos. Eso sin contar con que ambos portan la misma ropa de ayer…signo que se han desvelado. En tanto el bigotón se mantenía atento a la conversación…

-¿Nos perdimos de algo? - escuché a Hanji

-Buenos días Hanji- saludo la mocosa

-Hola yu- no tardó en abrazarla - ¿Te molesta si te llamo de esa forma?-

La chiquilla negó con la cabeza - No se preocupe- La cuatro ojos la abrazó con más fuerza mientras sonreía… Se ve más tranquila con ese aspecto -¡Dios! ¿Qué pasó?- la mocosa se apartó un poco para ver la herida de la castaña, esta sólo soltó una carcajada.

-Las consecuencias de ayer…-respondí sin ganas

-Capitán buenos días -

Sólo Asentí con la cabeza

-Pudo haber sido peor y me alegra que vinieran- voltee a ver a Mike - "Daniel y Yunna" no han dejado de preguntarme en toda la noche…-

-¿Qué clase de preguntas? -

-Algunas básicas - oí la voz del ojo púrpura - Necesitamos ver el panorama actual para realizar ajustes en las técnicas médicas y por lo que menciona Mike… Hay mucho por hacer… - mencionó el hombre mientras se tallaba los ojos, después continuo -Parece que no tienen material médico adecuado… o al menos está muy atrasado, tampoco tienen la capacidad de estilizar los instrumentos… apenas están con el asunto de las vacunas…-

Esos comentarios llamaron mi atención

-Conozco esa cara- oí a Hanji sonreír de forma maliciosa - "Daniel" acabas de tocar un tema importante para el enano… - comenzando a reír

-Es bueno saber que alguien esté interesado en la higiene. Muchas personas pueden prevenir algunas enfermedades con sólo seguir un régimen de limpieza y cuidados en la preparación de los alimentos – bostezó luego de aquello

… Este sujeto comienza a caerme bien…

-En primer lugar debemos conseguir material y un herrero dispuesto hacer los instrumentos médicos…- hizo otra pausa para sacudir su cabeza –Pero no puede ser un herrero cualquiera, lo ideal es que sea un maestro en el manejo del material…- se detuvo nuevamente para tallarse la cara…carajo…son las mismas acciones que le pasaron al tal "David" antes del dichoso "cambio de consciencia o de lugar"… -También debemos resolver el detalle sobre el horno de estilización, va ser un problema si no se consigue la forma de obtener la temperatura indicada sin gastar tanto en materia prima… - el sujeto guardó silencio y se tallo nuevamente la cara para después sujetarse los cabellos con las manos…

-Padre… - la mocosa se acercó a él separándose de Hanji

-Peque...creo que… no podré durar… más tiempo… - la chiquilla lo abrazó mientras el hombre soltó su mano derecha del cabello y comenzó acariciarle la cabeza a la mocosa – Yu... Sé fuerte… No te preocupes…Vendré ayudarte…cada vez…que pueda… Regresarás… a casa…lo prometo… - el sujeto cerró los ojos - Por favor… Cuídenla…- Así fue cómo el tipo se desmayó

.

.

.

.

.

Entre Mike y yo llevamos al médico a su habitación, lo recostamos con cuidado en su cama en tanto, la mocosa se dispuso a quitarle los zapatos y arroparlo con la sábana.

-Me quedaré aquí unos minutos, sólo quiero asegurarme que se encuentra estable…- la chiquilla habló antes de tomar una silla y dejarla cerca de la cama –Regresaré al comedor en unos momentos, no se preocupen-

Tanto el rubio como yo asentimos y salimos de la recámara. Al sentarnos nuevamente en la mesa, vimos ésta repleta de comida, con gran variedad de verduras, frutas de colores llamativos cortados en pequeñas partes, pan recién horneado, sopa caliente, té, jugo, entre otras cosas que no sabía que existían; sin duda todo un banquete pero con un toque acogedor…

-¿De dónde salió todo esto?- pregunté

-Huele bien…- oí a Mike a mi lado

-Clyte lo preparó todo- vi a Hanji tomar uno de los platos y servir una porción de comida a cada uno –Dijo que no hay problema si comemos antes- comentó

Ambos recibimos los platos de comida dispuestos a comer…sin duda, el sabor era completamente diferente a la comida que solemos tener día a día. Sus ingredientes son frescos, sin tanto condimento y resaltando mi sentido del gusto con suma gratitud.

…nada mal

Apenas habíamos acabado la sopa caliente y nos disponíamos a comer el postre cuando Hanji y yo nos pusimos al corriente gracias al gigante. De acuerdo con Mike, el dichoso lobo blanco pudo encontrar al "vigilante" original de la mocosa y la marca que vi con Hanji era la prueba que aquél suceso. Durante la charla, las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de la cuatro ojos - ¿Es en serio? –

-Si no lo hubiera visto, tampoco lo creería-

-¿Cuál era esa necedad de dejarse arrastrar hasta aquí? -

-Sí uno es terco… -

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso enano-

-¿Siempre era el tipo de la descripción? - pregunté ignorando el comentario de Hanji

-Sí- respondió el rubio –Salvo el color de ojos…es como si vieras el fuego dentro de ellos…bastante llamativo. Además el sujeto no opuso resistencia alguna, es más, Yunna lo regañó por irse sin avisar, Zack movía la cola como "un buen chico" mientras "Daniel" moría de la risa…al menos así fue unos segundos. –Mike suspiró

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-En momento después "Daniel" lo miró serio y comenzaron hablar en ese idioma extraño…el sujeto se limitó a escucharlo y asentir.- el bigotón hizo una pausa para tomar del vaso de jugo, pensando si era una buena idea decirnos o no

-Dilo de una vez- dije

-Bien- suspiro un poco –Luego de eso comenzaron hablar con normalidad…y mencionaron algo sobre un tipo de ojos rojos…-

El comentario me llamó la atención –Por lo visto, "Rin" se había ido para localizar al sujeto que posee el dije de Yunna y saber sus intenciones con esa cosa…por desgracia lo perdió de vista minutos antes que Zack lo encontrara…aunque "Daniel" se molestó al saberlo, dijo que por el momento era lo mejor...fue cuando comenzó a escribir unos cuantos pergaminos y les pidió al gato parlante y a Nodin que fueran a entregarlos a quien sabe quién o quienes…- comentó

-¿Y qué pasó con Zack y Rin?- preguntó Hanji

-Rin está descansando en una de las habitaciones y Zack anda vigilando la zona-

-¿Desean verlo? - escuchamos la voz de la mocosa entrar al comedor

-¿Cómo está ese "Médico"?- pregunté

-Se encuentra bien, ahora Clyte está cuidándolo- respondió –Me pidió descansar pero primero debo arreglar unas cosas-

-¿Segura que podemos verlo?- esta vez fue Hanji quien preguntó

La Mocosa asintió –No hay problema-

.

.

.

.

Luego de comer y limpiar el comedor (lo hice a pesar que la mocosa me dijo que no era necesario), fuimos a ver a Rin. La habitación era una de las tantas disponibles en el edificio; pasando a lo largo del pasillo y detenernos en una de las puertas en medio del corredor. Al entrar, el espacio no contenía gran cosa: disponía de una cama, una ventana, una vitrina con frascos, una mesa de noche y una silla a lado del catre. El sujeto se encontraba sentado en la cama, en su regazo tenía una charola con comida (recién terminada) y al observarlo, la descripción escrita en el pergamino coincidía a la perfección.

Su cabello castaño rojizo le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, el tono de la piel sin duda era morena clara, salvo las marcas de cicatrices que tiene a lo largo del brazo izquierdo (por lo que pude observar) y el tono de sus ojos es como lo describió Mike…es una mezcla extraña entre rojo, naranja, dorado y azul…es como si viera la llama de una vela o una antorcha... Viste playera de cuello redondo manga corta de color caqui y el resto de su cuerpo está cubierto por las sábanas.

La mocosa se acercó para retirarle la charola y colocarla sobre la mesa de noche –Rin…- comenzó a decir –No es bueno que comas tan aprisa...no quiero que te enfermes del estómago-

El hombre la miró –Lo lamento _Signorina-_ respondió llamándola en un idioma que no creo haber escuchado antes (pero sigue siendo diferente a ese lenguaje extraño que suelen utilizar entre ellos) –Tenía más hambre de lo que pensé…- la mujer de ojos morados suspiró un poco y sonrió –Sólo descansa ¿Sí?- El sujeto tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó sobre su frente en señal de respeto –Sí, _la mia signorina…_ -dicho eso, el tipo volteo a vernos y nos sonrió –Buenos días…Me disculpo por no estar en condiciones para presentarme de forma apropiada pero mi nombre es Rin y soy el "vigilante" original de la _Signorina._ Les agradezco infinitamente por la ayuda que han proporcionado hasta ahora y estoy al tanto de la situación–

-¿Conseguiste alguna información útil?- pregunté sin miramientos

-…Algo así- dijo –En un principio tenía como objetivo regresar a lado de la _signorina_ …no era por desconfiar pero me siento más tranquilo al estar junto a ella…- el pelirojo sonrió y la mocosa acariciaba su cabeza –De todas formas no debiste irte sin avisar-

-Lo lamento mucho _la mia signorina_ …- la chica sonrió sentándose en la silla junto a la cama. Después de eso, el hombre continuo –Primero fui al sitio donde me había separado de _la mia signorina_ (quizás se refiere a la casa del médico), pero al no encontrar a nadie decidí buscarla…aún si mi condición no era la ideal, pude obtener algo de información sobre ella y seguí mi camino.

Conforme avanzaba, ayudé algunas personas heridas o enfermas, al igual de algunos antiguos pacientes de la _signorina_ …obtenía información a cambio del servicio y así llegar a la brevedad…Sin embargo, durante mi trayecto comencé a escuchar uno que otro rumor sobre alguien que curaba a las personas de forma excepcional…por un momento pensé que se refería a usted o al joven David –El hombre volteo a ver a la mocosa -Pero cuando describieron al sujeto… - Rin bajo la cabeza –me inquieté…-

Hubo una pausa en sus palabras, fue breve pero dicho silencio provocó que el ambiente alrededor se pusiera pesado…no pintaba bien

-Al preguntar, las personas me dijeron que realiza "curaciones milagrosas" a una gran cantidad de personas…- aquellas palabras lograron que el cuerpo de la mocosa se tensara, apretó sus manos brevemente con fuerza mientras su cara permanecía neutral y por un instante su mirada se oscureció…

…La chiquilla está molesta.

Sin más el hombre siguió con su relato –Tenía una sospecha sobre aquél sujeto y fui a investigar a pesar que me metía en la boca del lobo…con eso en mente, me dirigí a uno de los sitios donde realiza sus "curaciones"…- lo decía al apretar sus manos sobre las sábanas –Cuando lo vi, tuve que contenerme las ganas de destrozarlo por completo con mis propias manos…- su cuerpo se puso rígido, se podía ver el enojo en todas partes…por suerte, la chiquilla puso sus manos sobre las suyas y al verla directamente pudo relajarse en un instante…

-…Era el mismo hijo de puta que lastimó a la _signorina_ y estaba presumiendo que podía hacer tal cosa utilizando el dije como medio para curar a la gente…pero la realidad es muy distinta…- comentó

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Hanji con mucha sinceridad

-Verán…- comenzó hablar la mocosa –"David" debió haberles hablado sobre las funciones principales de mi dije y para realizarlas, mi dije debe acumular energía y ésta es recolectada gracias al entorno…es decir, cada vez que llego a un nuevo sitio, éste me da su "autorización" gracias al objeto y me proporciona energía durante el lapso de tiempo que permanezco en ese lugar (para aclarar las cosas en ningún momento es robado, la naturaleza me regala una parte de su energía del día a día), para después, ser utilizado en el momento de cruzar al siguiente.

Es una forma de ahorrar mis energías y usarlos en caso de emergencia, por ejemplo, llegar a un lugar hostil o una zona de guerra... – Comentó –Pero casi siempre el mundo que dejamos nos da energía extra como muestra de apoyo, mejores deseos, buena suerte o en caso de necesitarlo…resultando que mi dije acumule una gran cantidad...- la chiquilla hizo una pausa –Rin…es lo que estoy temiendo ¿Verdad?- preguntó preocupada

El hombre asintió –"ese" está absorbiendo la energía de la gente…-

-Espera, deja ver si entendí- oí a Hanji hablar… –Quieres decir que ese tipo usa el dije como una especie de esponja para tomar la fuerza o energía de las personas por medio de una charada ¿No?.. Pero no tiene ningún sentido si no puede absorber la que ya se encuentra en el propio dije a menos que quiera saturar dicho objeto, provocando que se rompa y así absorber en un instante no sólo la robada sino también la que permanece dentro, eso sin contar que por alguna razón que aun no entiendo te estás debilitando al no tener esa cosa junto a ti ¿Es así o me equivoco?- comentó

Sólo la miré sin cambiar mi expresión…sin duda, su cabeza ya comenzaba a trabajar como siempre.

-Así es- dijo Rin –"Ese" quiere obtener toda la energía de este lugar más el dije de la _signorina_ -

-¿Para qué? Ni que fuera a enfrentarse a un ejército…- comentó el gigante

-"Pero si llevar uno con cuál invadir…"-

Miré hacia atrás y vi en la puerta al médico, su cuerpo se notaba cansado, vistiendo la ropa de ayer pero sus ojos tenían ese tono azul oscuro…

-¡David!- la mocosa se levantó de la silla y fue hacia él -¿Qué haces levantado? Necesitas descan…- el hombre abrazó a la chiquilla con fuerza

-…-

-¿David?-

-Regresarás…-

-…-

-…Lo Juro…- luego de eso, el médico se separó de ella y la vio con ternura…la mujer sonrió dulcemente y lo llevo a su habitación. Una vez que los dos se fueron, volteé a ver a Rin quien permanecía inmóvil observando como la chiquilla se iba.

-Prosigue- dije

El hombre asintió –Después de haber visto ese "milagro", quise seguirlo e informar a la _signorina_ y al joven David pero perdí al sujeto, además de estar en desventaja debido a que había varios como él alrededor sin contar con mi deteriorado estado de salud… tuve que esconderme para evitar ser atrapado minutos antes que Zack me encontrara y me trajera aquí.- concluyó

-¿Qué te dijo Daniel?- preguntó Mike –Porque se veía muy molesto cuando hablaron-

-Básicamente me regañó por irme de esa forma y preocupar a la _signorina_ pero también por las acciones de ese tipejo está haciendo, fue por eso que escribió instrucciones e informes para el joven David y mensajes para unos conocidos suyos-

-¿Conocidos?- pregunté –Pero si ese sujeto no sabía qué lugar es este-

-Es lógica enano- escuché a la cuatro ojos –Si "Daniel" pudo venir hasta acá, no es obvio pensar que esas notas son para las versiones de sus "conocidos" en este mundo ¿Verdad?-

El hombre sonrió y yo levanté una ceja…

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron un par de horas luego de la plática con Rin. A pesar de las quejas de Hanji, tuvimos que regresar al cuartel a revisar papeleo e informes. Más que nada es por la nueva asignación de los posibles reclutas quienes formará el médico en los próximos días…sin contar con planear la mejor estrategia para el entrenamiento intensivo que recibirá ese sujeto y la mocosa para salir de los muros sin riesgo de morir. Mike se fuese fue directo a dormir (dado a la desvelada de anoche), mientras Hanji y yo permanecimos en la sala de juntas.

-¿Qué opinas de Iris?- me preguntó la castaña sentada frente a mí –Tiene buenos reflejos y actúa bien bajo presión-

-Pero también tiene problemas con el pulso- comenté –Sí le cuesta trabajo sujetar la espada, no quiero imaginar cuando tome un instrumento quirúrgico-

-Oh vamos, no seas gruñón-

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con su mirada de chocolate…

-Bien…-

-¡Genial!- Sonrió

Bajé mi cara a los informes para seguir leyendo archivos -¿Qué dices de Cesar?- dije sin ganas

-¿Acaso quieres castigarlo?- dijo la castaña al soltar una ligera risa

-Sólo le doy misericordia…- respondí

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja…hizo lo mejor que pudo!-

-Corrección, lo hizo de mala gana-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…- Hanji anotó el nombre en una lista –Cielos enano, te estás tomando esto muy enserio- dijo con buen humor

-Ya te lo dije anoche…no me hagas repetirlo-

-Lo sé, lo sé- soltó otra risilla y siguió revisando -¿Qué tal de Lucía?-

-Algo lenta-

-Bien, ¿Matías?-

-Anótalo, tiene precisión-

-De acuerdo, ¿Esteban?-

-¿Crees que acepte después de lo que le hiciste?-

-Ja,ja,ja,ja…puedo intentarlo-

-Agrégalo, aceptará cualquier cosa menos una apuesta contigo-

Otra risa salió de ella mientras seguía anotando nombres en la lista, es escandalosa…

…pero agradable

-¿Alex?-

-Algo tímida pero trabaja bien-

-La anoto… ¿Qué dices de Luis?-

-¿Quieres bajarlo de la nube?- pregunté

-…Tal vez- comentó al guiñarme el ojo

-Ponlo y escribe una nota extra a David para que le dé "trato especial"-

-¡Hecho!-

Seguimos seleccionando reclutas hasta después de la hora del almuerzo, hubiéramos acabado antes salvo que la lista preliminar llegaba a 20 soldados y aún nos faltaba acomodarlos en grupos…

-Creo que con esto servirá- mencionó Hanji al estirar sus brazos

-Ya vuelvo- dije al levantarme de la silla

-¡Ok!-

Salí de la sala de juntas con dirección al comedor. Tomé dos raciones de comida y un poco de té; los coloqué en una bandeja y regresé nuevamente a la sala de juntas. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y vi a Hanji concentrada en su trabajo, la luz del sol tras de ella iluminaba su cabello castaño con ligeros toques dorados, su mente trabajando a mil por hora reflejado en esos orbes cafés y su cuerpo actuando conforme al ambiente.

…

-Hanji- la llamé –Es hora-

Ella asintió quitándose los lentes para tallarse la nariz, dejé la bandeja en un espacio libre de la mesa mientras la castaña se movía de lugar y sentarse a mi lado. Ambos comenzamos a comer, la comida estaba bien pero el sabor quedaba lejos de lo que habíamos comido en la mañana…después del breve descanso (y regresar los platos a la cocina), continuamos con la tarea de asignación. Entre los papeles, encontré uno con el escudo de las tropas estacionarias…

-Levi, ¿Sucede algo?- Hanji me preguntó al acercarse

-Creo que Erwin dejó esto por error- dije mostrándole el sobre

-Qué extraño…- la castaña tomó el sobre y sin pensarlo mucho, lo abrió

-¡Oye!-

-¿Qué?-

-…olvídalo-

Sonrió nuevamente y le dio un vistazo al documento, me pegué un poco más para ver…se trataba de un archivo de un recluta, mejor dicho…una transferencia.

-Tendremos un nuevo miembro…-

-Eso parece…- mencioné

-Pues sus estadísticas se muestra como un buen soldado…tal vez Erwin quiere que le echemos un ojo- dijo sin más

-Tal vez…luego no sabes que se le cruza por la cabeza en medio de esas dos cejas…-

-¡Bien! ¡Lo agregaré!..- mencionó mientras anotaba el nombre de "Leo" en la lista…

.

.

.

.

.

Ya en la tarde (por insistencia de la castaña), nos dirigimos una vez más a las barracas secundarias. Cuando llegamos, vimos a la mocosa cantando (en esta ocasión pude ver que lo hacía sin esa diadema con cojines raros sobre las orejas) en compañía de Rin y otro sujeto. El primero disfrutaba la melodía de la chiquilla, tenía los ojos cerrados, moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo a ritmo de la canción, mientras el otro escuchaba asombrado, sus ojos estaban abiertos en par en par y con un ligero brillo en esos orbes plateados…

Tenía la cabeza cubierta por una capa pero se podían ver uno que otro mechón rebelde color blanquecino saliendo por las orillas. El color iba a tono con su piel ligeramente bronceada (no tanto como Hanji), viste una camisa gris manga larga, pantalones cafés y zapatos oscuros. Por su complexión media y la manera en la que se encontraba sentado, me dio la impresión que es un poco más bajo que la mocosa…No me sorprendería si ese mocoso es aquél lobo blanco…

Cuando la chiquilla terminó de cantar, Hanji fue inmediatamente abrazarla…-No sabía que cantabas, fue muy hermoso-

Vi a la chiquilla sonrojarse –Gracias…-

-En esta ocasión no usaste esa cosa en tu cabeza- mencioné

-Rin me regañó- comentó

- _Signorina_ , sabe que aquí no puede usarlos…-respondió el hombre

-Lo sé, perdón-

-No es lo mismo sin acompañamiento…- oí por primera vez la voz que aquél mocoso

-Tranquilo Zack, ya habrá oportunidad después de tomar algunas medidas preventivas…-

…Me lo imaginaba…

-Oye Zack, ¿No te ves muy joven?- escuché la pregunta por parte de Hanji –Quiero decir, en tu forma normal te ves como un lobo adulto-

-Es porque soy un lobo adulto-

-"Joven adulto" querrás decir-

El mocoso miró al ojinaranja por el comentario mientras una risa salía por la boca de la chiquilla –Por favor pasen- dijo y todos entramos al edificio.

Ya en el comedor, Hanji, la mocosa y yo nos dispusimos hablar. -¿Alguna noticia de David?- Hanji inició la conversación

-Sí, despertó hace poco y ahora está trabajando en su oficina, ¿Quieren hablar con él?-

-En su momento pero por ahora queremos hablar contigo- dije

Ella guardó silencio y asintió.

-Normalmente no solemos hacer este tipo de cosas, pero debido a lo de ayer, debemos entrenarte a ti y a David para que puedan sobrevivir afuera de los muros… ¿Cuándo dijo "Daniel" que podrás moverte?-

-A partir de mañana-

-¿Has tenido entrenamiento militar?-

-En su momento-

-¿Sabes escalar?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué armas sabes utilizar?-

-Principalmente espada y lanza aunque en ocasiones uso arco-

-Entonces esa arma larga que vimos esa vez era una lanza-

-Así es-

Hice una pausa…lo que iba a decir va en contra en todo lo que sabía hasta ese momento pero mis recuerdos aún lo tenía muy presente –Es un hecho que sabes volar- La mocosa sonrió ante mi comentario.

-¡Es cierto!- Hanji fue directo hacia la mocosa y tocó su espalda –El gruñón me contó sobre eso pero no siento nada en tu espalda…-

-Es porque están guardadas-

-¡¿Podemos verlas?!- sus ojos chocolate se iluminaron como nunca

-Temo que por ahora no puedo…-

-Oh…- su rostro se apagó

-No es su intención desilusionarla señorita Hanji- Oímos la voz de Rin al dejar un juego de té sobre la mesa – _La signorina_ les mostraría sus alas con gusto pero significa un gasto de energía el cual necesita reservar el mayor tiempo posible-

-¿Entonces cuando recuperes el dije me mostrarás tus alas?- la castaña tomó las manos de la chica mirándola con suma emoción

-Por supuesto- sonrió la chiquilla

-¡Sí!- Hanji volvió abrazar a la mocosa, pegando su cara contra la suya mientras la mujer reía en tanto, Rin me ofreció una taza de té

-¿Necesitamos saber algo más?- preguntó

-La mocosa debe cortarse el cabello, no quiero un accidente con el equipo tridimensional- mencioné

-¿Hasta qué altura es el máximo?-

-Hasta los hombros-

-Así será- dijo el hombre mientras tomé un sorbo de té, la infusión de hierbas era ligeramente fuerte y agradable…

Bien…

.

.

.

..


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! =D

A sido un largo pero laaaargooo tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé alguna de las historias pero dado a la falta de tiempo (en el perfil explico el porqué), no he podido actualizar como yo quiero. aunque eso no significa que no continúe con la historia, simplemente tardo un poco más de lo estimado en pasarlo a digital. Sin más preámbulo, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo el cuál salió algo largo de lo usual XD

Espero que lo disfruten

Saludos!

Dalhia =D

2 Meses…

Ese es el tiempo límite para la próxima expedición fuera de esta asquerosa "jaula de oro"…También conocido como los muros. Igual es el mismo periodo para instruir a cierta mujer de ojos morados y al médico como soldados de la legión…Desperté sin muchas ganas, estiré mi cuerpo con el objetivo de despegarme de aquella silla en la cual me había quedado dormido la noche anterior. Si no fuera porque ese médico de David le pidió ayuda a cierta cuatro ojos para producir una gran cantidad de compuestos químicos a través de los pergaminos escritos por "Daniel", no hubiéramos pasado la noche en las barracas secundarias…

A pesar de ello, anoche no fue tan pesada o fastidiosa como en otras ocasiones. Hanji se veía emocionada al momento de entrar al laboratorio del sujeto de ojos azul oscuro y en un instante comenzó a trabajar. Mientras tanto, aproveché el tiempo para seguir hablando con la mocosa e indicarle cómo es el tipo de entrenamiento que solemos manejar dentro de la legión…A cambio, la chiquilla me contó uno que otro detalle sobre su tipo de adiestramiento. Las diferencias no eran muchas en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo pero era completamente distinto cuando ella se refería al estilo de combate en contra de los enemigos que suele enfrentar…

Antes de darme cuenta ya había pasado la hora de la cena, el médico y la mocosa nos invitaron a comer y pasar la noche en el lugar. En primera instancia quise oponerme pero no tenía deseos de discutir con Hanji (quien me miraba expectante con esos ojos chocolate frente a mí). Después de la cena nos ofrecieron una habitación del edificio, disponía de una cama, un escritorio, una lámpara de aceite y una silla (misma donde me dormí), además de una muda de ropa para cada uno.

Le comenté a Hanji la información que compartió la chiquilla mientras ella me habló sobre el trabajo de los compuestos químicos que realizó en el laboratorio del médico, no tardamos mucho en conciliar el sueño…Luego de levantarme, fui al baño a darme una ducha rápida, me vestí con la muda de ropa (una playera verde oscuro manga larga y pantalones oscuros), me acerqué a la cama y moví el hombro de mi compañera quien seguía dormida.

-Hanji- dije

-Mmmm…- escuché su murmullo

-Es hora, levántate- le hablé

-….no quiero….- se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana

Tch…no tiene remedio…por suerte tengo mis métodos…

-Cuatro ojos- comencé a decir

-Ahora no Levi…5 minutos más….-respondió sin ganas

Me acerqué un poco hacia ella –Hanji…- dije nuevamente

-Déjame dormir…- la escuché

No quise hacerle caso y lentamente retiré la sábana que cubría su cabeza hasta los hombros. Me aproximé más hasta quedar relativamente cerca de su oreja –Zoe…- susurré en su oído lo más pausado posible. Pude observar como sus orejas se tornaban en un tono rojizo mientras su piel comenzó a erizarse…por lo visto esta mujer es testaruda y quiere jugar…

-Zoe…- la llamé de nuevo, aunque esta vez usé el tono más grave que podía hacer. En ese momento sus orejas aumentaban la intensidad del color ya adquirido y parecían un par de manzanas rojas o el contenido de un vino tinto…sonreí de lado, no puedo negar el placer que obtengo cada vez que tengo este tipo de oportunidades con la castaña, aun sabiendo que ella jamás se ha quejado…

A pesar que Hanji seguía inmóvil, ya no respondía a mi llamado…lo tomé como una señal –Hanji- la llamé nuevamente manteniendo tanto el susurro como el tono de mi voz...

…Sin embargo permanecía igual…

Decidí moverme un poco hasta estar a unos centímetros de su oreja, comenzaba a disfrutarlo y deseaba subir la intensidad…con eso presente, le dirigí otro llamado –Zoe…- esta ocasión opté por soplar un poco en su oreja al pronunciar su apellido de forma pausada. Su piel se erizó de nuevo, incluso pude ver cada uno de sus poros…

…Ella lo estaba disfrutando al igual que yo…

Callé unos segundos, tenía curiosidad que tipo de reacción tendría mi repentino silencio pero seguía soplando un poco de aire en su oreja a causa de mi respiración.

Nada mal…

-Se nos hace tarde- comenté de la misma forma que lo eh estado haciendo y a la vez retiraba lentamente las sábanas con una de mis manos. Su piel se inquietó más de lo ya estaba, ´pude comprobarlo al ver con el rabillo de mi ojo derecho…

Sin duda podría hacer esto durante todo el día…

-Tar…de para…que…- oí su voz entrecortada y ¿Jadeaba?

Finalmente me alejé de ella sin antes de rozar delicadamente el contorno de su oreja con la punta de mi nariz, después me levanté y giré mi cuerpo para darle la espalda…no logro entender como me nace hacer este tipo de cosas con ella y más la sensación de placer que obtengo al hacerlo…Mis orejas ardían y mi cara se calentó por la zona de mis mejillas…

…mierda…

-¿Levi?- escuché a Hanji, sacándome de mi trance

-Date prisa si no quieres perderte del entrenamiento de la mocosa- dije

-¡Es cierto!- en seguida se levantó, me dio un breve abrazo por la espalda –Gracias enano y espera en un minutos estoy lista- me soltó y fue al baño

Asentí y Salí de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

El sol siquiera había iniciado su jornada cuando el entrenamiento del médico y la mocosa dio inicio. Sin duda, ese par tenía condición física; ninguno mostró señales de cansancio durante el calentamiento. Mucho menos en la sesión de la escalada, se notaba la formación que habían recibido y confirmando lo dicho por la mujer de los ojos morados. Ninguno parecía necesitar la soga de seguridad, es como si leyeran la estructura de la pared rocosa e identificando el camino correcto hasta la cima.

Hanji por otro lado anotaba sin cesar cada uno de sus movimientos de la chiquilla. Sus ojos seguían brillantes y alentaba a la mocosa cada vez que "tardaba" más de lo usual. Conforme pasó la mañana los demás cadetes se integraron al entrenamiento físico y muchos veían con asombro (yo diría entrometidos) el rendimiento de los dos sujetos.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, decidí hacer una pausa y Hanji fue en su búsqueda -¡Jassy!- gritó la castaña mientras corría hacía ellos

-Está muy entusiasmada- oí la voz de Mike al acercarse

-No ha dejado de tomar notas en todo el día- respondí

-No romperá tu record- comentó

-Tch…-

Unos minutos después, la mocosa y el médico llegaron en compañía de Hanji. Pude ver que la chiquilla se había cortado el cabello y lo tenía peinado en una sola trenza (el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros) –En una hora seguiremos con el entrenamiento- dije

-¿Qué toca hacer?- escuché a la mocosa

-Combate cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo el rubio –Sólo será un repaso, queremos saber sus habilidades en el combate para luego dedicarnos por completo al equipo tridimensional-

-Después de eso veré a mis futuros discípulos, ¿no?- mencionó el médico

-Así es- comentó Hanji

La comida fue breve, fue un poco de pan, unos cuantos trozos de fruta y té. Durante ese tiempo hanji no dejaba de hablar sobre las acciones que vio esta mañana además de otras cosas sin tema relevante. Por su parte la mujer de ojos morados reía, mientras el gigante, el médico y yo comíamos en silencio.

60 minutos más tarde reanudamos el entrenamiento con unos cuantos ejercicios físicos, nada fuera de lo normal…así fue hasta que comenzaron las prácticas de combate con ayuda de otros miembros de la legión…todo se encontraba en orden hasta que ciertos comentarios (más bien estupideces) por parte de un soldado inútil que quiso hacerse el interesante, queriéndose pasar de listo en apostar con la mocosa en combate y si ganaba tendría una cita con ella.

El sujeto cayó derrotado más rápido de lo que dijo esas palabras…podría haber quedado ahí, pero no. Una buena parte de los soldados escuchó las palabras del sujeto y todos (literalmente), tomaron esas palabras como un reto. Por su parte, las mujeres hicieron lo mismo con el médico mientras que los hombres que se enfrentaron a él se inclinaban hacia una prueba de fuerza.

Tanto Hanji como el gigante y yo nos dispusimos a observar los combates uno a uno de ese par desde un punto ligeramente elevado.

-Si tanto les urge porque no van al pueblo y se pagan el servicio- comenté a secas

-Al menos mira el lado bueno Levi- voltee a ver a la cuatro ojos que estaba sentada a mi lado –tenemos la oportunidad de observar su estilo de pelea y vaya que es fuera de lo usual-

-Aprovechan la fuerza del contrincante y lo usan a su favor…- comentó el Mike –Es un hecho que sabe más de un estilo puesto que cambia su postura dependiendo del oponente-

Asentí, ciertamente los movimientos de la chiquilla eran fluidos como una hoja al merced del viento pero con voluntad propia mientras que el estilo del Médico muestra cierta rigidez, pero no le quita la velocidad que posee y refleja una mayor fuerza.

Conforme pasaban los encuentros, más y más soldados seguían cayendo derrotados. Hubo un momento en que dejaron de subestimar al par para pelear en serio; sin embargo el resultado era el mismo. Mientras tanto, Hanji no paraba de escribir, Mike no los perdía de vista ni un instante al igual que yo. Quizás podemos sacarle provecho y adaptar algunos de sus movimientos a nuestro estilo de combate. En pocas horas, el médico y la mocosa habían derrotado a la mayoría de los reclutas de la legión, salvo algunos que se acobardaban a última hora.

-No hay suficiente información…- oí las quejas de la cuatro ojos –Tal vez si el encuentro durará más tiempo…- comenzó a decir en "ese" tono, aquél mismo tono de voz que suele usar para convencer de la manera que ella quiere…

-No- dije

-No he dicho nada…- respondió

-Quieres que pelee con alguno de ellos, ¿cierto?-

-…- Hanji me miró fijamente con esos ojos chocolate

-No-

-Por favor…-

-No-

-No seas malo conmigo…-

-Ya te lo dije, no-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó al inflar sus mejillas en su clásico puchero –Necesito más datos y tanto tú como Mike podrán aguantar más de 20 segundos peleando contra ellos…o ¿Acaso tienen miedo?- dijo con un tono malicioso

-Más vale que la apuesta sea buena- Escuché a Mike al levantarse de su sitio y estirar sus brazos

-1 minuto, si aguantan más de un minuto ustedes ganan-

-¿Estás bromeando verdad?- levanté la ceja

Ella negó con la cabeza –Si ustedes ganan, Mike te daré una de esas botellas de vino que tanto me has pedido desde hace meses y a ti enano dejaré que limpies mi cuarto sin pretextos-

-¿Sólo una?- preguntó el bigotón

-Bueno, te daré 5-

-Que sean 10-

-6-

-8-

-7-

-Hecho- Hanji fijó su vista en mí -¿Tú que dices enano?-

-…Al final siempre termino limpiando tu madriguera-

Hanji calló unos segundos y soltó un suspiro -…Bien…después de bañarme usaré un traje de maid y limpiaré mi habitación mientras tú supervisas-

…eso sí me interesa…

-¿Un minuto dices?- pensé en voz alta –Que sean 5-

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro, definitivamente le queda bien. –¡Jassy! ¡David! ¡Aquí hay otros dos contrincantes!- Hanji gritó en dirección a la pareja mientras nos señalaba al rubio y a mí. Ambos se miraron un momento para luego asentir como si nada; Mike y yo bajamos del sitio donde veíamos los combates para acercarnos hacia el par. Conforme caminábamos los susurros no se hicieron esperar…

-"Van a pelear"-

-"Wow…"-

-"Esto se podrá bueno"-

-"Apuesto a que ganan ellos"-

-"No lo sé, la chica y el hombre son fuertes"-

-"¿Estás bromeando? Van a ganar fácilmente"-

-"¿Mira quién lo dice? Tú no peleaste contra ellos ¡Son de otro nivel!"-

Los susurros seguían aumentando…qué molestos.

-Levi- oí la voz de Mike a mi lado -¿Algún consejo?- pregunto a sabiendas que aparte de Hanji era el único que vi su estilo real de pelea (al menos desde aquél incidente con la mocosa el cual inicio todo esto).

-No pienses mucho y sigue tus instintos- respondí sinceramente, ni yo estaba seguro a qué nivel se encuentran esos dos, más por el hecho que ambos se consideran "débiles"…no quiero imaginarme cuando estén en su máxima capacidad. Los enfrentamientos los decidimos por medio de una moneda, Mike peleará contra la mocosa mientras yo lo haré contra el médico. Luego asignamos quien iría primero, para mi suerte sería yo.

-¿Vas a jugar o a pelear de verdad?- le pregunté al médico mientras nos podemos en posición

-¿Desea que pelee en serio capitán?- respondió

-Tch…-

-Haremos que la pelea dure, al final podrá disfrutar de su apuesta ¿No?-

¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Cómo pudo escuchar nuestra conversación si nos encontrábamos lejos de ellos? Ni siquiera pude preguntar, el medico lanzo un golpe que apenas pude esquivar. Di unos pasos hacia atrás para evitarlo, grave error; el hombre de ojos azul oscuro aprovechó mi descuido para lanzar un golpe tras otro.

Podía jurar que sus golpes son más grandes de lo que parece, incluso el viento provocado por sus puños se moldeaba a su mano como si fuera un guante de composición gruesa…este sujeto no es para tomarlo a la ligera. Conforme transcurría la pelea, logré abrirme paso y tomar un ritmo adecuado contra él. Incluso podía darme la libertad de aplicar más fuerza de la que ya estaba acostumbrado, suele ser raro en mí poder enfrentarme seriamente contra alguien que no sea el gigante o la cuatro ojos cuando anda de insistente.

En un momento a otro pude ver una abertura en sus movimientos, tenía el espacio suficiente para darle un golpe. Me agaché rápidamente y le di un golpe contundente en la cara.

-Tch- chasqueé la boca, el sujeto bajo el rostro para evitar ser golpeado en el mentón (lo cual aumentaba mis posibilidades de victoria) y prefirió recibirlo en la mejilla.

-¡Buen golpe Levi!- escuché el grito de Hanji y me enfoque por un instante en ella, había dado un salto y en consecuencia soltó una gran cantidad de papeles (posiblemente con las notas que tenía a ese momento), mientras los gritos de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

-Veo que es popular- comentó el hombre de ojos azul oscuro mientras se limpiaba la boca con su mano derecha.

No respondí y seguí atacando.

Los ruidos por parte de esos mocosos iban en aumento, los ignoré para poder concentrarme en el encuentro. No estaba muy seguro pero me dio la impresión que este tipo parecía aumentar su fuerza además de su velocidad en sus ataques…

¡¿Acaso está entrenándome?!

Ni siquiera podía plantearlo, sólo me disponía a esquivar y responder a sus golpes, al igual de evitar moverme hacia atrás a toda costa. Mis músculos comenzaron a sentirse rígidos y percibí el dolor ¡¿Estoy llegando a mi límite?! Ambos hicimos una pausa, tanto él como yo respirábamos con dificultad.

-Debo admitir que no peleaba así desde hace tiempo-

-¿Qué tanto te estás conteniendo?- le pregunté sin rodeos, sabía que el sujeto mentía con todas sus letras

-¿Desea que le mienta?- contestó

-Tch…- ese comentario me molesto en serio. No me molesta si el tipo sea de otra raza o de donde sea que venga, no se quedará así. Volví a golpearlo y mi golpe conectó en su rostro. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y entre ellos pude distinguir la voz de cierta mujer con lentes.

-¡DERROTALO LEVI!- No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente y continúe con mis ataques, mi energía había regresado una vez más a mi cuerpo y no dude en golpearlo pero de un momento a otro sentí su puño en mi cara, no sin antes darle un golpe cerca del mentón. Ninguno de los dos se movió, el silencio comenzó a reinar por eternos segundos, puse toda mi fuerza restante en no flaquear y permanecimos así hasta escuchar la voz de Mike.

-¡TIEMPO!- el gigante dio por concluido el encuentro

Ambos nos detuvimos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, David me ofreció su mano -¡Buena pelea capitán!- dijo

No respondí pero tomé su mano en señal de acuerdo.

-Espero y disfrute su recompensa- comentó

Fijé mi mirada hacia Hanji quien gritaba emocionada a sabiendas de lo que le espera…

-Dalo por hecho…- dije

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de la pelea entre la mocosa y el gigante. Más que nada fue porque el médico hizo una breve revisión de mis heridas luego de desinfectar sus manos con una cosa de aspecto baboso y color transparente pero con un fuerte olor alcohol.

-Todo en orden- comentó –Con un breve descanso será suficiente-

-Bien- respondí –No te pongas en vergüenza- me dirigí hacia el rubio

-Ni lo menciones- respondió

Volví a mi sitio con Hanji y esta se encontraba lista para anotar todo lo que vería.

-Estoy pensando entre azul oscuro o negro- dije

-Cualquier color está bien para mí siempre y cuando no sea pomposo-

-Eso no te lo aseguro-

Ella no dijo nada al respecto pero podía apreciar su cara de derrota –Bien…- dijo finalmente

Sonreí en señal de victoria…

Con la voz de David dio por iniciado el encuentro entre Mike y la chiquilla. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a lanzar el primer ataque, en cambio ambos medían sus pasos marcando la distancia entre ellos verificando su alcance. Tanto Hanji, yo como el resto de los espectadores nos mantuvimos en silencio, esperando cualquier cosa de parte de alguno de ellos. De repente, el primer contacto se hizo presente, la mocosa le había dado una patada en la cara a Mike y este apenas pudo cubrirse con sus brazos.

El gigante no se quedó atrás y tomó la pierna de la mujer para sacarla de balance pero la chiquilla usó esa acción a su favor levantando la otra pierna que tenía como punto de apoyo y giró su cuerpo para darle otra patada en la cara. En consecuencia, Mike la soltó mientras ella se las arregló para caer ilesa en el suelo. La emoción estalló entre los reclutas, con esa simple demostración era un hecho que Mike tendría un combate difícil. Hanji por su parte, no paraba de tomar de escribir, su vista hacia ellos era tal que se limitaba a parpadear las menos veces posibles para obtener los datos suficientes del encuentro.

A partir de ahí, no tardaron en lanzar diferentes tipos de golpes y movimientos de combate. La mocosa se movía un poco más rápido a comparación de sus peleas anteriores contra los otros soldados pero no a la velocidad "real" que la cuatro ojos y yo fuimos testigos la primera vez que la vimos y el cual nos trajo hasta aquí. En el caso del rubio, le pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a mí cuando fue mi encuentro con David. Podía darse la libertad de aplicar más fuerza de la acostumbrada en los entrenamientos…debo admitir que es grato poder tener este tipo de situaciones en vez en cuando (más sin tener que escuchar algún lloriqueo por parte del contrincante en menos de un minuto).

El tiempo seguía su curso y con ello el entusiasmo entre los reclutas era más animado. Los gritos de apoyo hacia el bigotón o la mocosa no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, una persona entre ese tumulto de gente llamó mi atención, no por el hecho que era de los pocos quienes permanecían callados sino algo en él hizo ruido en mi cabeza. No conforme con su apariencia acorde a la mayoría de la población (Cabello castaño oscuro, piel bronceada, de cuerpo no muy robusto y cara regular), el color de sus ojos era similar a una joya producto de un árbol.

Hanji me mencionó en una ocasión que dichas joya pasaba por un proceso similar al de las piedras preciosas que se extraen desde las cuevas para ponerlas en cualquier tipo de accesorio. Su color era una mezcla entre dorado y castaño…demasiado llamativo. Para el colmo tenía puesta la chaqueta de las tropas estacionarias, es obvio que dicho sujeto era el recién transferido y podía jurar que su objetivo no tiene nada que ver con el ejército ni nuestra causa.

…Su razón posee un par de ojos morados…

Antes de darme cuenta el encuentro había terminado. Mike ofreció su mano a la mocosa y esta aceptó con gusto. Los demás soldados quedaron impresionados y Hanji se veía más que satisfecha.

-Le daré las 10 botellas, se las ganó todas-

-¡Oye! Dijiste que 7- dije –Si a eso vamos, tú tienes que darme otra cosa-

-Ésta bien- me respondió –Pero aquí no- me guiño un ojo de manera coqueta

Sólo me limite asentir.

Luego del entrenamiento, gran parte de los soldados se habían retirado del lugar. La mayoría se fue comentando sobre los eventos del día y sobre todo los encuentros del gigante y yo contra la mocosa y el médico respectivamente. En poco tiempo el sitio quedó vacío salvo los 4 y el tipo de cabello oscuro.

-¡Jassy eso fue genial!- Hanji abrazó a la mocosa con suma alegría –Por favor dime que esos movimientos se pueden aprender-

La mujer asintió

-¡LEVI!- me llamó -¡Podemos aprenderlo! ¡APRENDERLO!- su rostro no podía con tanta emoción, estaba seguro que ya formaba más de mil usos para sacarle el mayor provecho a ese estilo de combate. Mike por su parte era revisado por el médico como lo hizo conmigo luego de nuestra pelea.

-Nada fuera de lo normal- comentó el hombre

-Excelente, me gané ese vino- dijo el rubio

El médico no dudo en sonreír aunque dicha acción le duró poco cuando enfocó su mirada al tipo que permanecía en el lugar.

-Jassy…-David llamó a la mujer y ella volteo a verlo, este le dio una señal con un movimiento de su cabeza en dirección al sujeto de cabello castaño oscuro. Al enfocar su mirada en el tipo, la chiquilla mostró una mezcla entre seriedad, tristeza y dolor…

El sujeto no tardó en acercarse a ella e hincándose de frente tomó una de las manos de la mujer para colocarla cerca de su frente. En tanto la mocosa se separó un poco de Hanji para darle espacio.

-Es un honor para mí poder conocerla señorita- El tipo comenzó hablar y al hacerlo, Hanji, Mike y yo lo reconocimos al instante…MIERDA… ¡MIERDA! ¡CONDENADA MIERDA! ¡ES LA VOZ DEL PUTO ESCOLTA! -…Puede llamarme con el nombre de Leo y a partir de ahora estaré con usted hasta que pueda pasar al siguiente sitio…-

"Daniel" nos los había advertido y no sólo se las arregló para que pudiera encontrarla en menos de dos días, sino rompió la promesa que le habíamos hecho a ese par con tal de traerlos a la legión; sobre todo, este sujeto se pasó todos los códigos y sistemas de seguridad de la milicia por el culo y vino hasta aquí de manera "legal" y nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE se dio ni se dará cuenta de ello…

…Este tipo puso en ridículo a toda la seguridad del ejército…

En tanto, la mujer en cuestión tomó un poco de aire –Leo…Iré al grano. Tanto tú como yo somos conscientes de las normas que debemos aplicar durante la estancia en este lugar, a pesar de las excepciones que he tomado en compañía del remitente de la nota del cuál recibiste. Dada la situación sólo te pido una cosa y sólo una. No quiero discusiones entre tú y David o con alguno de sus vigilantes. – Sentenció –Aunque no me agrade, vamos a trabajar en equipo, sin reclamos ni berrinches o me veré obligada a comunicarme con ellos "allá" e informarles que alguno de los dos sea quien me acompañe y sabes muy bien lo que significa. ¿Entendido?-

-Así será señorita…-el hombre besó los nudillos de la mujer mientras ella cerraba los ojos y giraba su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Bien, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Tenemos mucho por hacer- Habló David con la intención de romper con el ambiente. Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos hacia el cuartel.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de la cena, Erwin se colocó en la parte central del comedor para convocar a los soldados que Hanji y yo habíamos seleccionado la noche anterior. Todos fueron directamente a uno de los salones donde impartimos las formaciones para cada expedición. Así mismo, Erwin se puso enfrente de los reclutas mientras Mike, Hanji y yo permanecimos en una esquina del salón (sin contar con el escolta que conocimos hace apenas unas horas estaba también en el mismo sitio).

-Buenas noches- dijo el cejotas –Quiero informarles que han sido seleccionados para formar parte de un escuadrón médico que entrará en funciones a partir de la próxima expedición-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar…

-Cada uno de ustedes destaca por su destreza, precisión, reflejos y manejo en situaciones bajo presión; los cuales son los indicados para esta vital tarea…- Tch…ya comenzó a usar su toque –Sin embargo, no pueden emprender dicha misión sin alguien quién los guíe…- el rubio fijo su vista en dirección a la puerta –Pasen…- indicó

La puerta se abrió revelando al médico y la mocosa. El primero vestía normal, un par de pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca, y zapatos negros. En cuanto a la mujer, poseía el cabello suelto, portando un vestido largo color rosa muy suave con una cinturilla blanca.

-¡Buenas noches!- David fue el primero en hablar –Mi nombre es David y seré su instructor-

-Mi nombre es Jazmín, un gusto conocerlos- la mocosa saludó de forma cordial

-Ellos serán sus maestros y los instruirán para atender las emergencias médicas fuera de los muros. –Comento Erwin –Las lecciones iniciarán a partir de mañana dentro de las instalaciones de las barracas secundarias- finalizó

Todos los presentes saludamos en señal de despedida.

Después de aquello, nos dirigimos hacia las barracas secundarias. David necesitaba dejar en buenas condiciones el área de prácticas al igual del sitio donde fungirá como salón de clases. Decidí ir para cerciorarme que lo hacían adecuadamente. Cuando llegamos, fuimos recibidos por Nodin

-Joven David, un gusto volver a verlo-

-Dímelo a mí- respondió el hombre -¿Qué tal el viaje?-

-Tengo respuesta por parte de los jóvenes- dijo. Quizás se refiera a una de las otras notas que "Daniel" envió a los conocidos de este mudo –Además de traerle un paquete de su parte, está en la planta alta-

-Excelente- dijo –Jassy por favor guía a los capitanes y a Leo al salón de la planta alta, los alcanzaré en unos minutos-

-Por aquí- la joven nos guío por medio de las escaleras a unos pocos metros de la entrada principal –Heller construyó una salida independiente que va directo a esta zona para evitar problemas con la planta baja del edificio.-

Recorrimos a lo largo del pasillo mirando en cada ventanilla de las puertas y cada una se podía ver su interior (casi todos los espacios se encuentran vacíos, salvo una que otra habitación donde era el laboratorio del médico y otro servía como bodega). Seguimos hasta llegar a una de las últimas puertas del corredor y la mocosa abrió la puerta. El espacio estaba en su mayoría vacío como todas las demás habitaciones salvo una pizarra en la pared y unas cuantas cajas en una de las esquina al fondo del cuarto, todas de diferente tamaño.

Por fortuna el piso parecía limpio pero no duraría mucho si se disponían a desempacar el contenido de esas cajas…tch…

-¡Señorita!- oí la voz del gato parlante mientras corría directo hacia la chiquilla, ella no dudó en tomarlo entre sus brazos –Tengo informes para usted y el joven David, al igual de entregarles este regalo por parte de la duquesa- dijo la criatura al acariciar el cuello de la mujer con su cabeza

-Muchas gracias Heller- respondió

El gato ronroneo al respecto. En cuanto a mí no debía de extrañarme que dichos "regalos" y "mensajes" sean lo que fuesen es fruto de las notas del padre de la mocosa había enviado…ahora no sólo tenemos cerca al dichoso escolta sino ahora una mujer de la "alta sociedad" es parte de este extraño clan. Esto se pone cada vez más complicado y para mi desgracia ya es tarde para cambiar de opinión…Lo único que queda es seguir adelante y terminar con todo esto en la brevedad posible…

-¿Es tu guardián?- preguntó el sujeto con el nombre de Leo

-No- contestó ella en forma seria -¿Sabes dónde están?- le preguntó al gato ignorando al hombre

-Fueron a buscar el resto de las cosas- mencionó al bajarse del pecho de la mujer y fue hacia la puerta. La chiquilla la abrió revelando al par de sujetos hablando entre ellos y sosteniendo varias cajas de diversos tamaños. Tanto el hombre de cabello rojizo como el mocoso de pelo blanquecino dejaron las cosas en el suelo junto a las otras cajas y se colocaron a un paso delante de la mocosa, uno de cada lado…

-Un gusto de conocerlos- se presentó Leo

-Le agradezco las molestias- comentó Rin (pero su expresión reflejaba preocupación, tomé una nota mental sobre ese detalle)

-Un gusto- dijo Zack y quizás es el único que se expresa de lo más normal

Los tres asintieron en manera de respeto. Después de esa breve presentación, nos dedicamos a limpiar, las cajas contenían material didáctico: maquetas con diferentes tipos de temas; tales como anatomía humana, nervios, sistema circulatorio (de acuerdo a Hanji), instrumentos médicos de todo tipo. Además de mapas, muebles para un salón de clases, hojas de papel, tiza, etc. Entre todos dejamos el lugar en condiciones aceptables…y digo todos porque la cuatro ojos también ayudó (quizás con eso pensó que se libraría de la apuesta pero no es así).

Al terminar dejamos al escolta en las barracas secundarias junto a la mocosa y David. Mientras regresábamos a nuestras habitaciones Mike comentó –A Erwin se le hará sospechoso si lo encuentra ahí-

-Es probable pero ellos deben ponerse de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo comparten un objetivo en común- mencioné

-Todo saldrá bien Mike, descuida- vi a Hanji darle unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda –¿ Además no vas a tomar una copa con el vino que ganaste?-

-En este momento me caería muy bien- mencionó

-Más te vale que cumplas tu parte de la apuesta cuatro ojos…- le recordé

-Tranquilo enanín- me abrazó en respuesta –Tal vez sea descuidada pero sí cumplo mis promesas-

-…bien…-

Creo que iré por el color negro…le quedará bien…

.

.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: ...después de mucho...muuuchooo tiempo..hasta me da pena en serio =/ les traigo el nuevo y recién salido del bloqueo el nuevo capitulo de visitante!

Espero que les guste y quisiera saber como toman la historia.

Nos vemos y feliz lectura! =D

Dalhia XD

* * *

Novatos

No importa si la mocosa o ese hombre posean habilidades fuera de lo común…

Cometen los mismos errores de novato al usar por primera vez el equipo tridimensional. La mocosa se encontraba de cabeza luego de controlar mal el pulso de los ganchos y uno de ellos terminó incrustado en una roca; en consecuencia, la chiquilla terminó de esa forma.

-Eres descuidada- dije

La mujer no paraba de reír, en cambio el médico reflejó problemas en el consumo de gas. En sí, no presentó dificultades en el manejo de los ganchos pero se le acababa el gas antes de lo normal y cayó cerca de un árbol.

-¡Mi culpa!- comentó el hombre animado

De los tres, Leo era el único quién tenía experiencia con el equipo, se mueve con cierta soltura y no tardó en ayudar a la mocosa a bajar de su sitio. Por lo menos su expediente no miente pero eso no le quita el hecho sobre lo que hizo. Conforme pasaron los días, el par se acopló rápidamente al manejo del equipo tridimensional en tiempo record. Por desgracia, quienes se adaptan al equipo de forma acelerada tienen sus repercusiones.

De acuerdo a Hanji, entre los efectos secundarios son dolores en la parte posterior del cuerpo, lesiones musculares, esguinces, al igual de rozaduras más profundas por parte de las correas aunque eso es habitual. Pero quién sufría más era la chiquilla, a diferencia de David (que sólo presentó un par de calambres), ella terminaba con fuertes dolores en las piernas además de caerse constantemente en los entrenamientos.

-Serás aperitivo de titán si sigues cayéndote- le dije al cómo ver por enésima vez caerse luego de intentar realizar una maniobra básica. Ella no protestó, sólo se limitó a ponerse de pie y continuar.

Sin protestas

Ni quejas

Esta mujer podía fácilmente romperse todas las partes del cuerpo y aun así levantarse…

Es terca…igual que la cuatro ojos…

-¡Suficiente!- anuncié minutos antes del atardecer –Largo los dos, mañana deben seguir educando a los otros mocosos y tú prestar atención- les dije a la pareja y al recluta de cabello castaño respectivamente dado que antes del mediodía se impartían las lecciones para los futuros escuadrones médicos de la legión.

-Sí capitán, aunque mañana tendremos un compromiso en particular después de la clase- mencionó David

Yo levanté una ceja en respuesta.

-Disculpe si no le avisamos con tiempo pero la duquesa (la misma mujer misteriosa que regaló todo el material necesario para las clases del médico) nos invitó a una reunión mañana por la tarde por medio de Heller- mencionó la mocosa al acercarse de manera lenta

-No recuerdo que Erwin les permitiera salir-

-¿Quién dice que vamos a "salir"?- respondió el hombre con otra pregunta –Ni siquiera saldremos del edificio-

…el tipo es pésimo mintiendo…

-Sería un gusto si puede acompañarnos, al igual que la señorita Hanji y el capitán Mike-

Si no fuera por toda esta situación, me negaría sin dudarlo pero a la falta de información y si llegaba a rechazarlo cierta castaña estaría de un humor que ni yo estoy dispuesto a soportar. Decidí aceptar…

-¡Excelente! Nos vemos después del mediodía- finalizó el hombre

.

.

.

.

.

El sol se encontraba en su punto máximo cuando, una vez más (el cual se está haciendo una costumbre), nos reunimos dentro de las barracas secundarias. A diferencia de otras veces, fuimos en busca de los habitantes del edificio y acompañarlos en su encuentro con la dichosa mujer que mencionó David el día de ayer. Como siempre, ingresamos por la parte trasera sin ver a nadie en el comedor.

-¿Estás seguro que era a esta hora?- preguntó el gigante al tomar asiento.

-No estoy sordo sabueso- respondí –Ese médico mencionó que ni siquiera saldrían de aquí-

-Bueno, no está de más ir a sus habitaciones, ¿No?- comentó Hanji –Me muero de curiosidad-

Sólo me dispuse asentir y pasamos a los pasillos del edificio para buscarlos…en un par de minutos nos encontramos al médico en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta. Estaba acomodando unos instrumentos metálicos (posiblemente sea los del tipo quirúrgico, no estoy seguro). Al vernos, nos saludó de buen humor.

-Gusto en verlos capitanes- hizo una breve pausa algo extrañado –Disculpen pero ¿Acaso no los recibió Jassy?- preguntó

Los tres lo negamos.

-Qué raro…Ella me dijo que los recibiría…- tocó su barbilla con la mano derecha pensativo –Quizás y se quedó dormida- pensó en voz alta –No sé si podrían ir a despertarla, aunque Jassy no suele dormir durante el día-

Ni siquiera el médico tuvo oportunidad de mencionarlo dos veces, ya que cierta cuatro ojos se fue disparada de la habitación.

-¿En qué cuarto está?- preguntó el bigotón

-En la planta baja, tercera habitación a la derecha-

-Bien- respondí mientras salía en compañía del gigante. Al regresar a la planta baja, Hanji ya había revisado las habitaciones del lado izquierdo del edificio, sólo para "asustar" de cierta forma a las criaturas extrañas del lugar (a excepción del lobo blanco y el sujeto pelirrojo dado que no los encontró, así que por lógica sus habitaciones deberían estar del otro lado e igual del dichoso escolta de la chiquilla).

-¿Terminaste?- le pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja

Ella en cambio me mostro una sonrisa infantil –Nop-

-Hanji, pudiste esperar- dijo Mike

En respuesta sonrío como si nada…solté un breve suspiro y fui hacia la recamara de la mocosa. Apenas llegamos, Hanji abrió la puerta de golpe –¡Yu! ¡Ya es hora!- Al entrar, me di cuenta de algunas cosas. Primero: Los vigilantes de la chiquilla estaban acompañándola, el lobo blanco descansando en la orilla de la cama mientras el otro yacía sobre ella. Segundo: el hecho que la mocosa no nos recibió a propósito (ya que la encontramos sentada en su escritorio) y tercero: la interrumpimos (mejor dicho Hanji interrumpió) mientras escribía sobre un libro (posiblemente una especie de bitácora de viaje). Ya que soltó un pequeño grito, cerrando inmediatamente dicho objeto.

-Hanji…-puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho –No hagas eso…-

-Lo siento, lo siento…- Hanji se disculpó mientras le daba un abrazo a la mocosa, en un momento, fijó su mirada en el objeto sobre la mesa –Oye Yu ¿Qué libro estás leyendo?-

Acto seguido, la chiquilla tomó rápido el libro y lo guardó dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio –No es nada…- mencionó con naturalidad (aunque para los tres es todo lo contario)…

Tomé una nota mental sobre aquél libro…tal vez sea mi intuición pero cabe la posibilidad que esa cosa contenga algo que nos pueda salir de todo esto…Aunque también me dice que pudiera ser algo más…

Después de buscar a la chiquilla y sacar a Hanji de su cuarto para que esta terminara de arreglarse (según ella, pero creo que es más por ocultar bien ese libro), volvimos al comedor para encontrarnos a un par de personas (posiblemente de la alta sociedad por sus ropajes), hablando con el mocoso del escolta (quien tenía el uniforme).

-Si vienen por ella, será conmigo- dijo el hombre

-Sólo seguimos indicaciones soldado, la condesa nos pidió exclusivamente hablar con la señorita- respondió uno de esos sujetos.

-Eso no está a discusión, si la señorita Jazmín irá va ser a mi cuidado- contestó el mocoso

Ambos sujetos se miraron uno al otro y en menos de un parpadeo el escolta de la mocosa inmovilizó a uno de los sujetos mientras que había golpeado al otro en el estómago, cayendo al suelo.

-Se los diré una vez más…- habló –Mi trabajo es estar con ella…-

-Alguien anda de malas- fije mi mirada en el médico quien recién había llegado al comedor –Pudiste haberles dicho tu nombre-

-¿Y crees que ella aceptaría?- levantó una ceja

-No, pero no perdías nada con intentar- se alzó de hombros, luego de levantar al sujeto en el suelo –Pierden su tiempo muchachos, es mejor que hagan caso y se lleven al gruñón si quieren llevarse a Jassy-

-Ah…no es justo…- oí la voz quejosa de la cuatro ojos -¿Por qué Levi puede y nosotros no?-

Fije mi mirada en ella…vi sus mejillas inflarse como niña pequeña…definitivamente debo apretarlas…

-Me refería al gruñón junto a mí pero trataré de ser más específico de ahora en adelante- respondió

-Es demasiado temprano para esto ¿Saben?- escuchamos la voz de la mocosa en compañía de los dos vigilantes. La chiquilla se colocó un vestido simple de color verde manzana (similar al primer atuendo que contenía el bordado delicado) pero los adornos daban la pinta de un bosque aunque no estoy del todo seguro, ya que las hojas de los "árboles" eran alargados, sin contar con la formas de los mismos.

Al final, la mocosa se fue junto con el escolta y sus vigilantes hacia un carruaje que se encontraba a unos metros fuera de las instalaciones. Cuando se fueron, el médico no perdió el tiempo y fue en busca de un pequeño maletín.

-Heller vienes conmigo, Clyte y Nodin se quedan a cargo, apenas ocurra algo, avisen-

Los tres asintieron mientras el gato manchado se subía al hombro de David. –Es hora de irnos capitanes- comentó el hombre mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Sin más lo seguimos como si nada esperando cualquier cosa…

…no pude haber acertado mejor…

.

.

.

.

.

Una puerta…

Sólo era una jodida puerta…

La misma en la que hace unos minutos Hanji, Mike y yo habíamos utilizado para entrar a las barracas secundarias, un simple objeto inamovible que se "supone" debe conectarse a una misma habitación…todo el tiempo…

Pero nooo…

…ahora estamos en un puto bosque…

¡UN PUTO BOSQUE!

En un instante nos encontramos lejos de la legión, la ciudad y en quién sabe dónde…lo único que veo a mi alrededor es el follaje de los árboles además de una que otra criatura pasando por el sitio.

…cada día estos sujetos no dejan de restregarme a la cara toda lógica y sentido de la existencia tal como la conozco no aplica en ellos hasta este momento…más en el ámbito que esta gente (o lo que sea), tienen las habilidades suficientes para liberar a la humanidad de la existencia de los titanes fácilmente y como se les da la puta gana pero de acuerdo con el médico, ellos no pueden intervenir en las decisiones de la humanidad misma y por más que lo medito aún sigo sin comprender por qué…

Si para ellos, el caso de la mocosa en sí pudiera ser un evento extraño, tanto como para poder realizar una especie de "intervención" entre desterrados y miembros de su "clan" con tal de ayudarla… ¿Cómo carajos se pudiera catalogar nuestra situación con respecto a los titanes? Ellos nos mantienen encerrados dentro de esos muros, respirando un aire de mierda, donde las personas con el poder no les interesa lo más mínimo salvo llenar más sus sacos de dinero… y pensando con más detalle las palabras de David en aquella charla ¿Qué tienen que ver esos gigantes sin cerebro come carne con nosotros?.. Tal vez llegue el día en que podamos descubrirlo…pero cuando pase, sabré por qué esta gente tomó dichas acciones.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un lago. Nada del otro mundo salvo que podía verse una mesa con un par de sillas. David nos indicó rodear el sitio y quedar a unos metros de dicha mesa.

-Bien, este es el plan…- comenzó hablar el medico

-¿Quedarnos aquí y escuchar?- preguntó la cuatro ojos

-Básicamente- respondió alzándose de hombros

-No es novedad- dije

Los cuatro nos escondimos entre los arbustos y en poco tiempo escuchamos el ruido de un carruaje. Al observar con detenimiento, dicho carruaje era uno muy simple, de color madera oscuro y carecía de adornos de todo tipo. Se detuvo enfrente del mueble y bajo una mujer de la clase alta (dado a su vestido color morado con adornos en dorado, bastante caro a simple vista). La mujer se dispuso a tomar asiento mientras el vehículo se retiraba del sitio. Unos minutos más tarde, llegó otro carruaje con el mismo tipo de diseño y al detenerse bajo el escolta ofreciendo su mano para que la mocosa bajara…cosa que la chiquilla hizo como si nada.

-Pss…levi…-escuché a Hanji

Alcé lijeramente la cabeza en manera de respuesta

-No veo a los guardianes de jassy…- me susurró

Voltee mi vista hacia la mesa y en efecto no estaban con ella…agh…ni siquiera quiero pensar en donde se metieron esos dos, ya tengo suficiente que ese gato manchado este en el regazo de Hanji…tch…

-"Gracias por venir"…- oímos la voz de la mujer

-"Al contrario, gracias por la ayuda…"- respondió la chiquilla

-"Leo…"-

-"Rogue…"- contestó el escolta

La mocosa los ignoró y tomo el otro asiento –"¿Qué necesitas saber?"- preguntó

-"En primer lugar que te dijeron arriba"-

-"Que debo recuperar mi dije a como de lugar"-

-"¿Te dieron otra alternativa en caso de no lograrlo?"-

Buena pregunta…

La chiquilla bajó la vista por un instante -"No…"-

-"¿No te dieron respuesta o no me quieres decir?"- expresó firme

-"La otra opción es romperlo"- respondió el escolta

-"Le habló a ella, no a ti…"- dijo

-"No empieces Rogue"-

-"Leo por favor…"- habló la mocosa

-"Dijiste que no peleara con David pero no la mencionaste a ella"…-

La chiquilla apretaba sus manos con firmeza, por lo visto no era la primera vez que estaba en esta situación…al verla, el mocoso finalmente se le bajaron los humos –"No diré más"…- la mocosa sonrió y el tipo miró a otro lado.

-..oh no…- oí la voz de David

-Era de esperarse…- comentó el gigante

-Perdí la apuesta…- dijo el gato manchado mientras Hanji y yo no decíamos nada al respecto.

-"En fin"- la mujer reanudó la conversación –"Si lo que dice es verídico… ¿Qué posibilidades tienes para tener éxito?"-

La mocosa soltó un suspiro antes de responder –"Quizás…entre un 60 a 70% siempre y cuando se cumplan las condiciones para el viaje y sobretodo haber encontrado el sitio de cruce…de no ser así la probabilidad se reduce hasta un 30% máximo."-

-"…Ahora comprendo porque quieres salir, no hay que ser un genio para saber que no encontraste dicho lugar dentro de estos muros..."- comentó –"Jazmín… David debió haberte dicho que hay afuera de la muralla, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"- la mujer esperó que la mocosa asintiera con la cabeza –"¿Los haz visto?"-

La chiquilla bajo la cabeza apretando más sus manos, apretó sus labios con fuerza formando una mueca

-"Tomaré eso como un sí"- respondió la mujer

La charla no paso de menos salvo uno que otro dato que ya tenía conocimiento. Sin embargo no pude percatarme como una capa de niebla aparecía alrededor de nosotros, pero conforme la niebla seguía expandiéndose, comencé a sentir calor en una de mis orejas…siendo específico en la oreja donde tengo el dichoso arete de plata que llevo usando desde hace días…

Algo no estaba bien…

-Levi, Hanji, Mike- nos llamó el médico por nuestros nombres–Sin importar lo que pase, no se quiten los objetos que Jassy les entregó- dijo

Los tres asentimos de inmediato, definitivamente lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir no era bueno.

-"Deben irse"- fue lo último que escuchamos por parte de la mujer antes que oír un estruendo y gritos. David se levantó y saco de la mochila un pequeño objeto. – ¡Heller, protégelos!- ordenó el hombre antes de irse al sitio donde está la mocosa.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido!- dijo el gato mientras emprendíamos la huida. .

.

.

.

.

.

No puedo saber con certeza que tanto corrimos pero era como si la niebla misma nos estuviera persiguiendo, ya ni sé si podía catalogarla como anormal…Y lo extraño de todo era lo que contenía la niebla…

…eran puntos rojos…

…el mismo color rojo sangre que había visto junto con Hanji el día que vimos por primera vez a la mocosa…y mientras más huíamos de esa cosa, más calor sentía en mi oreja.

-Agh…- oí la queja de Hanji mientras se tallaba la mano, al parecer no soy el único quien tiene dicha reacción de calor con respecto al objeto de plata…

-Más te vale que no te lo quites- comenté

–Descuida enano, esto no es nada para mí- me respondió

-¿No me dirás nada?- preguntó el bigotón

-No es necesario…- dijo Hanji –No te atreverías a mostrar tu debilidad a ser el primero en quitártelo-

-Buen punto-

De pronto, el gato se detuvo…la niebla nos había rodeado por completo y estábamos invadidos por los puntos rojos sangre en todas direcciones. Los tres nos unimos pegando nuestras espaldas una contra otra. En tanto el gato manchado se mantenía en modo de combate.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Hanji –No tenemos armas-

-Salvo el cuchillo de emergencia, no tenemos otra cosa con que enfrentar esas cosas- escuché la voz de Mike

-No es verdad- los tres volteamos a ver al gato –La señorita Jazmín no es tan descuidada al grado de dejarlos sin armamento-

-¡Entonces no pierdas el tiempo y dinos donde están!-

No hubo necesidad de decir más…sentí un ardor en mi oreja al grado de haber tocado metal caliente y esa sensación paso por todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, en consecuencia, ésta se convirtió en llamas de fuego, alargándola y dándole la forma de un arma. Agarré dicha cosa por instinto, moví mi brazo hacia enfrente en modo de ataque. Como resultado, escuché un chillido y cómo un par de esas luces rojas desaparecían a modo de humo carmesí…

Ni siquiera dio tiempo de reaccionar, me dispuse alejar esas cosas sangrientas de nosotros.

-¡ESTO ES DE LUJO!- escuché el grito de la cuatro ojos mientras atacaba una de esas lo que sea con un especie de lanza

-Debemos abrir espacio- oí a Mike al hacer desaparecer una de esas cosas por medio de un hacha gigante.

Entre los 4 (ya que el gato atacaba a esas cosas con sus garras) fuimos poco a poco tratando de avanzar, nuestros pasos eran lentos, demasiado diría y esas criaturas se multiplican a cada minuto…

…Hasta que un rayo de luz nos cubrió a todos…

Era el mismo resplandor por la cual Hanji y yo conocimos a la mocosa…la sensación cálida comparado a los rayos del sol nos rodeó en su totalidad, eliminando a una gran cantidad de esas rojas transformándolas en humo.

Y ahí estaba…

Esa chiquilla por la cual ha puesto en duda toda la lógica que conocía de este mundo…la mocosa apareció frente a nosotros como la primera vez que la vi, con esa vestimenta extraña salvo con el cabello corto y un notable tatuaje brillante de varias formas a lo largo de su brazo derecho y dejando tras de sí un par de plumas blancas como la nieve que desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

-¡RÁPIDO, POR AQUÍ!- gritó

Con ese grito reanudamos nuestra huida.

.

.

.

.


End file.
